Harry Potter and the Elven Childe
by JadedKatrina
Summary: Story Finally Completed please read story and review HP and the Dream team finally defeat Voldemort pls R & R thanks
1. The Small Brown Owl

****

Harry Potter and the Elven Childe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any of the related characters. I do own Jhada Eereowynn a.k.a Jade Ryan. Everything else is owned by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: The Small Brown Owl

The dark haired boy laid on the bed in the home at 4 Privet Drive looking longedly at the window as if expecting something. He lazily stroked the snowy owl perched upon his table next to the bed. The day was too hot to even move and the owl seemed to agree. The boy was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He was no ordinary fourteen year old boy. He was a wizard and attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He lived with his muggle (non magic folk) relatives the Dursley's who hated anything to do with magic including their peculiar and abnormal nephew. Harry heard his cousin Dudley down in the living room yelling at the television set as his favourite game show began. He knew at any minute Aunt Petunia will be screaming for him to make dinner. 

He wished his Godfather Sirius Black was finally cleared of all wrong doing. Two years ago he escaped from the wizard's Azkaban Prison to kill the man Peter Pettigrew who he was framed for killing. At the moment he was in hiding some where, after Harry helped him escape the Dementors. He wished he could go live with him but Dumbledore, headmaster of his school, felt he was safer with his muggle relatives than in the magical world where he would be an easy target for the Dark Lord Voldemort, who wants him dead. Harry pushed away all thoughts of Voldemort and concentrated on tomorrow. It was his fifteenth birthday. He knew that the Dursley's would not even recognize that he was a year older as usual. Harry was looking forward to receiving owls from his friends; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and possibly even Hagrid, the grounds keeper at Hogwarts. He may even receive something from his Godfather. 

His bright green eyes spotted something in the distance flitting towards his bedroom window. It looked like a big, furry snitch. Harry noticed it was a small brown owl. He backed up from the window as the owl flew excitedly into the room. He grabbed the owl from out of the air as it continued to fly around the room. He saw that it was Pigwideon or else known as Pig who is owned by Ron Weasley his best friend. Harry released Pig once more after he removed the letter and he took off towards Hedwig's cage. Hedwig watched the small owl from her perch upon Harry's bedside table looking disgusted with how disgraceful Pig was acting. She turned her back to the noisy owl, attempting to sleep. Harry reached out a hand and stroked her soft feathers assuring her that Pig would not be here long. Pig was sitting in the cage trying to get Hedwig's attention as she ignored him. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched Pig's actions. Harry opened the letter and began to read Ron's chicken scratch:

**Hey Harry**

**Guess what?! Mum was able to get**

**Dumbledore to agree for you to spend the **

rest of the summer at my house. Ginny is 

anxious to _see_ you again, kiss! Kiss! Lovey, Dovey! 

So ask the muggles for permission and

then send Pig back with your response. If yes

then we will be by tomorrow around two o'clock.

See Ya! 

Ron

Harry folded up the letter and sat on his bed. He heard Aunt Petunia down stairs hollering for him to make dinner because 'Dudleykins' was hungry. Harry walked downstairs passing by the living room where his overweight cousin sat on the couch looking like a beached whale. So much for his diet, well it was probably better that way. He was getting sick of eating health food, plus his stash of junk food was definitely getting pretty slim now. Harry walked into the kitchen and began cooking dinner. He was just about finished when Uncle Vernon walked in looking pleased with himself. Harry turned and rolled his eyes as Uncle Vernon launched into a speech about how his day had been. He was telling Aunt Petunia that he had sold a couple of dozen expensive drills to a new company that was starting. After he was done Aunt Petunia started to tell him all about what their next door neighbor Mrs. Figg was doing. She also started in of the new gossip she received while she was out hanging laundry. Harry continued to fix dinner trying to not be sick as he listened to his muggle relatives pointless dribble. He finished the dinner and turned to serve it to the muggles hoping that Dudley didn't start any trouble while they ate causing Harry to lose his temper. Harry picked at his small portion of food trying to get up the courage to talk to Uncle Vernon about staying with Ron for the rest of the summer vacation. Harry was thinking about what Dudley would look like as a canary, remembering Fred and George's Canary Creams from last year. Almost all the Hogwarts students learned to handle any food they were offered from the twins like it would explode, it just might knowing them, in case it contained one of their trick candies, especially if you were a Gryffindor. Harry was thinking about what new jokes and tricks they have invented over the summer now that they have been sponsored by the thousand or so galleons that he had won from the Tri-wizard competition last year. At the thought of the competition he had a renewed sense of guilt wash over him. He turned his face away from his muggle relatives as he got up from the table. Harry didn't need Uncle Vernon asking him what his problem was in case he exploded and did something stupid. He started to clear the dishes as Aunt Petunia and Dudley got up from the table. 

He cleaned and put away the dishes quickly before approaching Uncle Vernon. Harry figured now was as good of a time as any to ask him permission to stay at Ron's for the rest of the summer.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry began, "Ron Weasley, one of my friends from Hog-um school asked me to stay at his house for the rest of the summer."

"Is he one of your odd friends, the one who did that-that thing to Dudley last time they came," Uncle Vernon snarled his face turning red.

"Ye-yes, they want to pick me up tomorrow around two," Harry continued, he knew that if need be he would bring up Sirius' name knowing the Dursley's were terrified of him.

Uncle Vernon considered what his nephew was asking, knowing that to let him go would make him happy, but Petunia would be even happier to be rid of him as well and a full four weeks early as well, "You can go, but if anything happens you will be locked in your cupboard never to see that school of yours again."

"Th-thank you sir," Harry said containing his joy.

"They will arrive on time, Right and by normal means," Uncle Vernon said his eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry knew that his uncle's view of normal was different than that of his friend's, "Ye-yes sir they will. You won't need to worry about anything for me."

"Humph," Uncle Vernon said not caring about his nephew's needs.

As Uncle Vernon went back into the living room Harry ran upstairs to write to Ron. Harry saw Hedwig sitting impatiently on his table. Harry grabbed some parchment and his quill to write back to Ron:

**Hey Ron-**

The muggles said yes, but your going to have

to come by muggle cars not Floo Powder. Also make

sure Fred and George leave their jokes at home. If any-

thing happens I will never see Hogwarts again.

See you tomorrow at two!

Harry

Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg before throwing him out the window. Hedwig looked relieved to see the small owl go as she flew over to Harry's desk. He grabbed another piece of parchment to write to Sirius:

**Sirius-**

I hope your okay and everything. If you need me I will

be at Ron's for the remainder of the summer. So far my scar has

been pain free. Give my love to Buckbeak.

P.S the firebolt is still the best present ever!!

Harry

Harry petted Hedwig as he finished the letter. She knew that she was about to deliver an important letter for Harry. He tied the letter to her leg. She nibbled his finger before taking off out the window. Harry walked to his bed, sitting on the floor he pried up the loose floor board. He removed what was left of some pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and various other items. He put the floor board back in place before getting up from the floor. He piled the items on his bed. Harry went to the door making sure the Dursley's were in bed. He heard Dudley's thunderous snore from his room and two others coming from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room. Harry grabbed his quills, parchment, ink pot, and everything from under his bed and went down stairs to the cupboard where his trunk was at. He picked the lock and went in packing away his things for tomorrow. He grabbed his wand just in case he needed it tomorrow. By the time he got back to his room it was well after midnight. He laid down on the bed staring out the window noticing storm clouds gathering in the distance. Soon he fell into a deep slumber.


	2. The Ministry Cars

****

Chapter 2: The Ministry Cars

__

"Ma-master you ca-called," Wormtail said walking into the study.

Voldemort was stroking his snake Nagini as Wormtail approached, "Have you found him, that child who has eluded me. Have you found Harry Potter."

"N-no master, we ha-have searched everywhere, but ha-have not found hi-him," Wormtail said cowering at Voldemort's feet.

"You disappoint me Wormtail. You know what happens when my followers disappoint me," Voldemort said hunger for pain in his eyes.

"My lord please…" Wormtail began.

"Crucio," Voldemort said.

Wormtail wrethed in pain as the Cruciatus Curse coarsed through his body. 

Harry felt the pain shoot through his scar and begin to burn, but he didn't wake up…

__

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the test?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched.

"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding it's arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby…or was it a bundle of robes?

Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric, Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure.

It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another.

And then without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open. 

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night, "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of green light blasted through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.

Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground besides him. He was dead.

Harry woke up his scar burning, the pain intense. He sat up in bed feeling the tears slide down his face. He put on his glasses, trying to clear his head of the memory of Cedric's death. He went to his desk to write another letter to Sirius informing him on his dream and his scar burning. He desided to leave out the part about Cedric's death. He folded it up and put it in his pocket. He would send it with Pig if Hedwig wasn't at Ron's yet.

"I should of done something," Harry said quietly to the wall, "It should have been just me, not Cedric. Why did I have to be so noble?"

Harry glanced at the clock seeing it was 3:20 am. He laid back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The pain in his scar had subsided to a dull ache. Harry rolled over on the bed, nearly falling off when he heard Uncle Vernon pounded on the door. Harry wondered why they were up so early. He then realized he had fallen asleep and it was morning. Harry got up, changing into his too big for his skinny body clothes. He looked outside and saw it was overcast out. In the distance thunder rumbled. Harry's scar still hurt him slightly, but he put it out of his mind when he remembered that Ron was picking him up today.

Harry went down stairs to the kitchen. He made breakfast opting to not eat because it was making him sick. Dudley grabbed Harry's plate and finished off his breakfast. Once Harry cleaned off the table Aunt Petunia handed Harry his list of chores which was twice as usual. He got to doing the chores as quick as he could. By the time he had finished the final one on the list it was 1:50 pm. Harry knew the Weasley's would be arriving soon to pick him up. Harry went up to his room to clean up and grab Hedwig's cage. He came down stairs just as the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw his best friend smiling from under his wet, red hair. Behind him stood Fred and George, they had on one of their mischievous smiles. Harry smiled at them hoping they won't cause trouble with Dudley. They went inside grabbing his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs. They went outside into the pouring rain and made their way to one of the two ministry cars waiting. Harry and Ron got into the second one while Fred and George got into the first with Mrs. Weasley. As the cars pulled away from the curb Ron held out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Harry began eating them instantly forgetting his dream last night and his scar hurting. He wondered if Sirius got his letter. It was then that he realized he was fifteen today.

"Hey Harry, Happy Birthday," Ron told him.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said noticing Mr. Weasley was missing, "Where's your dad?"

"He got called in to the Ministry this morning, probably to talk about if You-Know-Who has returned or not," Ron said.

"Oh," Harry said, "Um-have you heard from Hermione at all this summer?"

"Naw, she's probably off with Viiiiktor somewhere," Ron said sarcasm dripping from every word.

Harry knew that Ron liked Hermione and that he was a little unsure of how to approach her, "Ron why don't you ask Hermione out of something?"

"She's Viktor Krum's now, and any way what chance do I have when up against a world famous seeker," Ron replied.

"Maybe you should let Hermione chose who she wants. Any way just talk to her, ask her for a butterbeer in Hogsmeade or something," Harry told his stubborn friend.

"Well maybe…" Ron began.

"Alright boys we're home," Mrs. Weasley said opening their door.

Ron and Harry clamboaded out of the back seat. He saw Fred and George already heading towards the Burrow with his trunk. Harry and Ron headed towards the Burrow, he was happy to be back again. This place felt like home more than 4 Privet Drive ever did. Once inside Ron lead the way up to his room where almost every inch of wall space was covered in orange Quidditch players, the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite team. They sat talking about their plans for the rest of the summer. They heard an explosion coming from the twins room, which wasn't unusual. Harry and Ron saw purple and yellow polka-dotted smoke filtering into the hall. They got up and went to see what happened. They opened the door seeing both twins covered in bright green spots that were chirping. Harry and Ron were rolling on the ground, their sides hurting from laughing.

"Mum is going to kill you two for sure this time," Ron said getting up off the floor.

"What were you guys trying to make anyway?" Harry asked wiping his face clear of his laugh tears.

"Well we tried to mix Canary Creams with Chocolate Frogs when," started George.

"Bang! We were covered in chirping warts," Fred finished.

"So how are you going to get rid of them before dinner?" asked Ron, "Because once Mum sees you she will blow her top."

"We know, but we haven't the slightest idea. We now have a new candy to add to our repetoir, The Chocolate Chirp-erts, the chocolates that give you chirping warts…" Fred said.

"We are going to have to test them this year," George finished.

Suddenly he hiccupped and his warts disappeared. Fred soon followed suit and none too soon because Mrs. Weasley was shouting that dinner was ready. Fred and George bounded down stairs ahead of Harry and Ron.

"Do they always…" Harry began.

"Finish what each other say, yes unfortunately. It is annoying and kinda creepy if you ask me," Ron said as he and Harry entered the kitchen.

Ginny and Percy were already sitting at the table. Harry smiled at her. She smiled back, but also turned a couple shades of red. Percy was telling Mrs. Weasley all about his report on past Aurors. Ron rolled his eyes at Percy mimicking his flitting hand movements. Harry surpressed a laugh behind his hands. The boys sat down waiting on the food. Mr. Weasley walked in followed by Hermione Granger. She smiled at everyone, but smiled extra big when she saw Ron. She sat down at the table without a word. Soon everyone ate until they were filled up. Mrs. Weasley motioned for everyone to stay in their seats. She came back with a huge chocolate cake. Harry looked embarrassed by the attention he was getting. 

"Mrs. Weasley you didn't have to do this," Harry started to protest.

"Nonsense you are family now dear and now have to deal with the Weasley birthday traditions," she said.

Soon they had finished the cake. Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed back upstairs to Ron's room. Harry saw Hedwig on her cage, a package near by. There was also a school owl with another package that was obviously from Hagrid. Harry untied the letter from the school owl and it flew out the window. Harry realized that Ron and Hermione were awfully silent. He saw them also holding packages for him.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione said handing him the present.

Harry opened it and saw it was a book, _Dark Curses of the Ancient World: Revised_, "Thanks."

"I figured it may come in hand with You-Know-Who back an' all," Hermione said.

Ron handed Harry his gift. Harry opened it and saw it was also a book, _Spells, Incantations, and Counter Curses _ by Herrin Hawkins.

"Try and learn a few of them," was all Ron said.

"I will," Harry told him.

Harry now turned to the boxes he had just received. He opened the letter from the school owl first. Hw was correct in assuming it was from Hagrid:

**Dear Harry-**

I hope your summer is okay for living with them

muggles and all. Happy Birthday

See you at school.

Hagrid

"He doesn't like the Dursley's much does he," Hermione commented.

"Who does," said Ron, "Open his gift."

Harry grabbed Hagrid's package finding it lighter than usual which meant he didn't send the usual rock cakes this year. He tore off the paper. Harry opened the box finding it empty except for a small bag. He pulled the bag out finding it contained something inside. He opened the velvet bag and took out a crystal that glowed dimly, "Weird."

"That's a - but how they are only found in France," Hermione said.

"What are?" both Harry and Ron asked.

"The north star crystal, I've read all about them. It's said that they glow to guide a person wielding it through the dark, but the real power hidden within is said to find darkness in the heart and soul, but only legends were ever told about them. They are a very powerful charm," Hermione said, "Also the only ones said to be able to wield it's power are elves."

"Elves? You mean like house-elves, but it's against ministry rules for non-wizard fold to do magic or possess magical charms," Ron said.

"These are not house-elves, they are forest or glade elves. They look just like us and have very powerful magic. But they are not real," Hermione said.

"Well I think we should ask Hagrid about it when we get back to Hogwart's," Harry said setting the crystal on his trunk.

Harry looked at Hedwig and remembered the letter in his pocket. He pulled it out tying it to her leg. She took off for Sirius' to deliver the letter. Harry grabbed Sirius' letter and package. He opened the box first curious about what his Godfather sent. Harry pulled out a gorgeous Wizard's Chess set. The board was made from mahogany wood and the pieced were Australian marble. Ron came closer, his mouth open like a large mouth bass. Harry couldn't believe his eyes at the exquisite gift Sirius sent. Harry opened the letter and read it out loud:

**Harry-**

I'm glad your scar hasn't hurt you, but still be careful,

I hope you like your gift. I saw something similar and had one

Made for you. Dumbledore went ahead and retrieved it from the

Shop for me. Practice with it and maybe someday you will beat 

Your friend Ronald Weasley.

Stay out of trouble

Sirius, a.k.a Snuffles

P.S. see you soon.

Harry puzzled over the last line of the letter, "What does he mean 'See you soon'."

"Maybe he is hiding in Hogsmeade again, or maybe he can finally come out," Ron said.

"Well what ever it is we will just have to wait," Hermione said.

The three friends heard a knock on the door and saw Ginny peak her head inside, "Harry can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Ginny, what's wrong?" said Harry.

"Alone please," Ginny said quietly.

Harry got up to leave. On his way past Ron he motioned for him to talk to Hermione. Ron weakly shook his head yes. Harry went out into the hall where Ginny held out a small package. Harry took it from her and opened it. He was a beautiful set of potion vials that must of cost a lot of money. Harry looked up from the gift to thank Ginny, but she was already in her room. Harry desided to wait on showing Ron and Hermione the vials.

He was about to go back to Ron's room when he heard someone call his name. Harry turned and saw the twins standing behind him. They grabbed his arms leading him into their room. Harry saw that it was a disaster area and was careful not to trip over anything on the floor. They cleared a spot on the bed shoving him down onto it. Harry was wondering what they were up to.

"Harry we would like to thank you for your generous contribution to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes by giving you the following," George said.

Fred thrust a box into Harry's hand and waited for him to open it. Harry opened the box to find it empty. He looked quizzically at them when they pull out their wands.

They tapped the wooden box twice then uttered, "Mischief to ensue."

The box filled up with Canary Creams (WWW), Ton-Tongue Toffees (WWW), Invisible Candies (invisible to all but Dumbledore) (WWW), Fake Wands (WWW), and much more. Harry looked at the box amazed with how much it holds and the way the twins were able to hide it all.

"Harry this is all yours to hide it again tap the box once and say 'Mischief completed'," Fred said, "We got the idea from the Marauder's Map."

"It is ingenious," Harry said.

"Well we hope that you will find good uses for it during the school year," said George.

"Thanks I will," said Harry with a mischievous smile of his own.

Harry got up from the bed and headed to the door careful to not kill himself on the mess of clothes, potion vials, fake wands, and other items he couldn't identify without a biohazard team. Once Harry was back out in the hall he made his way back to Ron's room. He went in seeing Ron and Hermione in a lip-lock. Harry put away his gifts in his trunk before sitting on his bed. Harry cleared his throat loudly and saw his friends pull apart blushing deeply. He laughed glad to see that Ron and Hermione were finally together.

"What did Ginny want?" asked Ron.

"She just wanted to wish me Happy Birthday," Harry said fibbing.

"What was in the letter you sent off?" Hermione asked.

"It was a letter to Sirius," Harry said.

"It's about your scar isn't it," said Ron.

"Yes it is. Last night I had a dream about Voldemort…" Harry paused when he saw Ron's look, "Sorry You-Know-Who. He was torturing Wormtail with the Cruciatus Curse because he had failed in finding me. I woke up to my scar burning."

"Harry you should inform Dumbledore," Hermione said concerned.

"If it happens again I will," Harry told her, "Promise."

"Okay, I'm going to bed now and I suggest you two do the same," Hermione said as she got up from Ron's bed.

"Even on summer vacation you want to go to bed early," said Harry smiling his lopsided grin at her.

Hermione grabbed the pillow off Ron's bed throwing it at Harry. He easily ducked it sending his own flying her way. She ducked the pillow and it hit Ron in the face. Ron grabbed it off the floor sending it at Harry again. Harry picked it up and hit Hermione with it.

"Oh it's on now, Potter," she said grabbing another pillow.

"Weasley your mine," Harry said.

"Granger, Potter your going down," Ron shouted while laughing.

Hermione swung her pillow at Harry's head which he ducked, but wasn't quick enough to avoid Ron's pillow. Soon there were feathers all over the room from their pillow fight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laid on Ron's bed trying to catch their breath in between laughing. Hermione got up brushing feathers from her pajamas before walking to the door. Ron followed her out the room.

"Ron, Harry is hiding something from us," she said suddenly, "Watch him carefully."

"I will 'Mione," Ron said before leaning down to kiss her softly, "Good-night."

"Night," she said breathlessly.

Hermione went into Ginny's room to go to bed. Ron went back to his own room. He saw Harry already in bed.

"Night Harry," Ron said getting into his feather strewn bed.

"Night Ron," Harry said before closing his eyes to sleep.


	3. The Chirping Warts and Quidditch

****

Chapter 3: The Chirping Warts and Quidditch

Harry woke up not being able to really sleep. He stared out the window suddenly wide-awake. He watched the lightening dancing in the distance. He soon grew sleepy and fell into one of the few dreamless slumbers he's ever had. He woke up to the Weasley's ghost attempting some kind of rendition of the Hogwart's school song on the pipes. Harry turned over onto his side not wanting to get up just yet. Apparently Ron had the same idea because he was still asleep his right foot hanging off the edge of the bed. Harry tried to close his eyes again, but was awaken by a female's scream. He jumped out of bed followed by Ron. They both ran downstairs in their pajamas leaving a trail of feathers from their late night pillow fight. They entered the kitchen seeing Ginny covered in chirping warts. Apparently the twins gave her one of their new Chirping Chirp-erts. Hermione came running up behind Harry and Ron out of breath. Ron was laughing as he sat down as he also sat down. 

Hermione sat across from her friends. She saw the feathers sticking in their hair and all over their pajamas. She started laughing uncontrollably. Harry and Ron saw that even immaculate Hermione had feathers all over her hair. 

Mrs. Weasley came to the table looking pretty mad as she served bowls of porridge to the four children. They knew faces they were in big trouble. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow when she glanced at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Soon Percy came down stairs also in his pajamas his hair all disheveled. Mr. Weasley was the last to come down for breakfast. The twins were still in hiding. Ginny's chirping warts had finally disappeared with a hiccup by her second bowl of porridge.

Ron and Harry finished and went back upstairs. They entered Ron's room finally surveying the damage from last night's pillow fight. The room was strewn with feathers. The boys got dressed grabbing their brooms, hoping to fly around the hidden field. Ron and Harry walked outside finding Ginny and Hermione waiting on the steps for them. They each had a broom as well.

"Fred and George just showed up," Ginny said.

"They are about to get an earful once Mrs. Weasley is done with them," said Hermione.

"Yeah and their stash will be confiscated as well, too bad. I was hoping to give Malfoy one of their Chocolate Chirp-erts," Ron said.

"I wouldn't expect the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to be out of business yet," Harry said thinking about the box hidden at the bottom of his trunk, "Let's get in some flying before it rains again."

Ron led the way down to the field. Soon the four friends were zooming around. They had just landed when Fred and George came running up with their Quidditch set.

"You know this year we are gonna need a new keeper and a new chaser," Fred said, "Katie Bell is leaving the team to concentrate on her studies."

"We can practice for a while," George added in.

"How did it go with Mum?" Ron asked.

"Not bad actually, but she mentioned something about feathers being every where in the kitchen," Fred said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other smiling, "I guess we better hope she doesn't go into my room then."

"What are you saying?" George inquired.

"Let's just say that Ron's room looks like it's growing feathers," Hermione said giggling.

Fred and George shook their heads before opening the Quidditch set. Everyone got back onto their brooms. Ron took up position as keeper while Fred and George took their normal positions of beaters. Ginny and Hermione were chasers leaving Harry to his normal position of seeker. The friends zoomed on their brooms enjoying the game of Quidditch until it was almost dark out. There was a flash of lightening that illuminated the whole field. Harry grabbed the golden snitch when he saw it before heading back down to the ground level. Harry gave Ron the snitch to put away. There was another flash of lightening followed by a crash of thunder. It began to pour down rain as the six children ran back to the Burrow.

By the time they reached the front door they were soaked through. Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway ushering them in. she took out her wand and said, "Aqua Dryus," and all the wet children were instantly dry. She led them into the kitchen where dinner waited on the table. Once they sat down they began to eat.

"Oh by the way your Hogwart's letters were delivered today. I plan on taking all of you to Diagon Alley in a few weeks to get your school things," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred and George, and Ginny smiled at each other knowing school was just weeks away. Once they were done eating they each grabbed their letters from Mrs. Weasley before going upstairs.

"Oh by the way Ronald Weasley, next time you have a pillow fight clean up all the feathers," Mrs. Weasley said with a stern face.

Ron led the way up the stairs opening his letter on the way. He stopped in the middle of the stair well, "Oh no!"

Harry nearly ran into Ron when he stopped, "What?!"

"They are requiring dress robed again," Ron said, "I bet Mum gets me more frilly ones. I don't think I can stand the embarrassment if she does."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Fred said.

"Yeah we'll buy them, we promise to get the best ones," George said winking at Harry.

"Wh-what?" Ron asked confused.

"If you children don't mind, move it!" Percy said irritated at the sudden delay.

"Alright, alright Percy. Don't get your robes in a bunch we're moving," Ron said.

Ron and Harry went into his room. Harry opened his letter and looked at his list.:

**__**

Unfogging the Future: third edition

Standard Book of Spells Grade Five

Dark Curses and Creatures by Wilden Finch

Advanced Transfiguration

Ancient Potions of the Third World by Jesoph Bustlemeir

From Stomach Aches to Petrification: A Students Guide to Herbology by Hewlett Johannson Stignie

Hogwart's A History: Revised

Harry looked up from his list and saw that Hermione was sitting on the edge of Ron's bed.

"Who do you think will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Harry questioned.

"Who knows. Maybe they will bring Professor Lupin back," Ron said, "Or even Mad-eye Moody."

"I don't know if I could trust him again," Harry said, "Just as long as it isn't Snape. Double Potions with him and the Slytherin's is enough. Any more classes with him and I may just curse him."

"But…" Ron began, but Hermione kicked him in the shin, "Ouch!"

"Well I'd better be off to bed," she told them, "Good-night."

Ron and Harry both laid down and fell instantly to sleep.

__

"Wormtail, summon my most faithful Deatheater," Voldemort demanded.

"Ye-yes ma-master," he said leaving the room.

He returned with Lucius Malfoy trailing behind, "Master you summoned me?"

"Yes go into the muggle world and bring me the Auror Selma Higgens. I need her Auror abilities to find another powerful being," Voldemort said.

"Yes master at once," Lucius Malfoy said leaving.

Harry turned in his sleep as his dream continued on…

"Lord Voldemort I have returned," Malfoy said entering the room.

He dropped the Auror at Lord Voldemort's feet. She was a young witch, muggle born with dark hair.

"Ennervate," Voldemort said.

Selma Higgens eyes fluttered open. She focused her violet eyes onto Voldemort, her defiance showing. 

"Tell me where the powerful being is, Now!" he demanded, red eyes flashing dangerously.

"I will not help you," Selma Higgens said quietly.

"Imperio," Voldemort said pointing his wand at the Auror.

Selma Higgens' eyes glazed over briefly before clearing up, "I will never succumb to your will."

"Crucio," Voldemort said, "If you won't succumb then suffer and die."

Voldemort watched the Auror twitch around on the ground while the Cruciatus Curse coarsed through her body. He ended it leaving her to lie on the ground. He touched his wand to her forehead, "Reveal." The Auror screamed as the revised memory charm pulled the memory of a meeting from her, "The child of power, Jhada Eereowynn." Voldemort removed his wand from Selma Higgens forehead and she collapsed to the floor.

"Master what shall I do?" Malfoy asked the Dark Lord.

"Search for her. Search for and bring me Jhada Eereowynn. I need her to complete my powers. I was reborn from Harry Potter and she will complete me," Voldemort said.

"Yes master," Lucius Malfoy said before leaving.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said.

Suddenly a bright green flash illuminated Selma Higgens face before she collapsed dead, "Eat my pet, Fresh meat as promised."

Harry woke up his scar burning. He tried to focus on where he was, but the pain was blinding. Soon it passed leaving just a dull pain throbbing behind his eyes. Harry got up grabbing his quill and parchment. He started to write a letter to Dumbledore knowing that Selma Higgens' death will probably be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. He tied the letter to Pig's leg. He would explain to Ron in the morning. He threw the owl out the window watching until he was out of sight. 

Harry went to his trunk and took out the set of vials Ginny gave him. He knew that Ginny has had a crush on him ever since he first met the Weasley's on the platform. He noticed that the holder had his name engraved on it. Harry walked down stairs quietly so as to not wake up the whole house. He went outside and sat on the front steps. Soon everyone began filtering down stairs for breakfast. Harry went inside spotting Ron already sitting at the table. After breakfast the friends went flying again.

****

A.N. if any one has any suggestions on how to make the story better please don't hesitate in giving me a review. See the little button on the left click it and let your fingers do the talking.

Also all review welcome. I could really use flames right now to roast some nice S'Mores.

Come on people read, review its really not that hard .

Chapter 4 coming soon… hopefully today but who knows.

Peace, love, happiness, reviews.

Jadedkatrina


	4. Diagon Alley and the Prefect Badges

****

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley and the Prefect Badges

The weeks past quickly, almost too quickly for Harry who was enjoying the time he flew and practiced Quidditch. Hermione also made sure that Ron and Harry finished all their summer homework, even through all their protest of it being summer. All Hermione would say is that they had O.W.L.'s this year. All the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry gathered in the Weasley's kitchen. They were preparing to travel by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley to shop for the six Hogwart's student's school supplies. They also decided it would be easier if they stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for their final weed of vacation. From there they would leave for King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾.

"Hermione, your parents know to meet you in front of Gringott's, right," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes they know," Hermione told her.

"Alright, Fred, George, go first, we'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron," Mrs. Weasley said holding out the pot of Floo Powder to them.

Fred grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace, he threw it down and yelled, "Diagon Alley." In a flash of green flames he disappeared. George followed suit yelling, "Diagon Alley." He then also disappeared. One by one they stepped into the fireplace disappearing in a flash of green flames. When it was Harry's turn he stepped in and threw down the Floo Powder, "Diagon Alley," he yelled and soon he disappeared. He closed his eyes as he began spinning, fireplaces passing by quickly. When he slid out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron he found that his glasses were broken again. He got up off the floor trying futilely to dust off all the soot from his robes.

Hermione walked up to Harry, "Repairo."

His glasses were fixed in an instant, "I really have got to remember that one."

As the final Weasley showed up Mrs. Weasley led them to the backcourt yard of the Leaky Cauldron. She tapped the third brick from the left, which activated the portal into Diagon Alley. The whole group headed off towards Gringott's Wizard Bank to either pull out money or exchange muggle money for wizard money (In Hermione's case anyway). They met up with Mr. and Mrs. Granger in front of Gringott's. Once they were finished they were led outside, pockets bulging with bronze knuts, silver sickles, and gold galleons. Mr. Weasley led the Granger's back towards the Leaky Cauldron to talk. Hermione, Ron, and Harry chuckled at the look on Hermione's parent's faces when Mr. Weasley began asking them questions about different muggle items (A.N. it was kinda one of those looks that combined a grimace with amazement). The three friends waved to Mrs. Weasley as they headed into Diagon Alley alone. Their first stop was Flourish and Blott's to get their new schoolbooks. They headed in seeing a few of their classmates heading out. They paid for their purchases and headed back outside. They were just stepping outside when they ran into Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Out of my way, Mudblood," he said pushing past Hermione.

Harry and Ron were behind her and were refusing to move out of his way.

"If it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his side kick the red-haired Weasel," Malfoy started, "Planning on killing anymore students this year?"

Harry balled up his fists ready to punch Malfoy in his stuck up nose, but Ginny who had just come out of Flourish and Blott's with her friends put her hand on his, "I seem to remember only one weasel here, Malfoy."

Malfoy looked ready to kill Ginny for bringing up the painful memory, "At least I don't need my little red-haired girlfriend to fight my battles."

"At least my daddy isn't kissing Voldemort's robes every other minute," Ron said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked at Ron surprised. Malfoy's eyes flashed with hatred as he reached for his wand to curse all four of them. A cloaked stranger showed up behind the group. He grabbed Malfoy's wand arm preventing him from performing the curse.

"Is there a problem?" the cloaked stranger asked in a rough voice.

"No sir, there isn't," Harry said, "We were just leaving."

"Very well," he said letting go of Malfoy's arm.

Malfoy hurried past the friends Crabbe and Goyle following. The friends turned to thank the stranger, but he was gone. They headed down the street towards the Apothecary to restock their potions ingredients.

"Did you see Malfoy's face when you said that about his father," Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah, I didn't think a person's face could turn that many shades of purple at one time," Ron replied.

"It was just lucky that that cloaked stranger showed up or else we may have been belching up slugs for weeks," Hermione said.

Ron's face briefly went pale as he remembered in his second year when he tried to curse Malfoy his broken wand backfired the spell, "I guess your right, anyway it was funny you have to admit that."

"Your right it was," Hermione said finally agreeing.

They suddenly started laughing unable to control themselves any longer. They finished up when they reached the Apothecary. They went in purchasing what they needed. Ginny said good-bye as they came out. She hurried over to her friends who were waiting. As they watched her leave Harry turned to his friends suggesting a mint-chip ice cream cone at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They went in saying hello to Seamus Finnegan , Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas as they each carrying an ice cream cone left the shop. Harry bought the cones and they also left eating their cones as they headed to the joke shop to see what the twins were up to. They walked into Gamble and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop seeing Lee Jordan purchasing stink pellets. Ron and Harry headed over to a display of Dr. Filibuster's Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Hermione excused herself and headed down the block to the Magical Menagerie to buy Crookshanks, her cat, a few toys and treats. Ron and Harry barely noticed that she had left as they walked deeper into the joke shop seeing some exploding quills on the shelf. Fred and George showed up purchasing quite a few stink pellets, exploding quills, wet-start, no-heat fireworks, and a few other joke items. Ron and Harry knew it was going to be an interesting year. 

All three Weasleys, Harry, and Lee left the joke shop heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. At the entrance to Diagon Alley they said bye to Lee Jordan who left to meet up with his family. The four friends met up with the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione. Tom the old landlord and bartender to the tavern led them into a back room where there were tables set for the nine people to eat. Soon their food arrived and they ate till they were about to explode.

The week past quickly for everyone. Ron and Hermione spent most of the time walking the streets of Diagon Alley together. Harry opted to wait in his room to see if Sirius had owled him back yet. None had come and Harry was becoming worried that he had been caught. On their last day at the Leaky Cauldron Ginny approached Harry.

"Harry can we talk?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Sure," came Harry's response, "Let's get an ice cream."

Ginny and Harry walked down to the ice cream parlor where they each got a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Harry for a long time I have liked you and I was wondering if perhaps you-er-would…" Ginny trailed off.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

Harry smiled his lopsided grin causing Ginny to blush the famous Weasley blush, "I would love to."

"Really?!" Ginny said surprised and relived.

"Yeah, I was just wondering where you got the potion vials," said Harry.

"I ordered them through one of Percy's catalogues with the money I saved up for a year," she said blushing again, "Do you like them?"

"I love them," Harry said leaning over the table to kiss Ginny gently on her lips.

They both blushed deeply when they realized what had happened. Ron saw the kiss from across the street and decided to approach his friend after dinner. Harry and Ginny got up from the table holding hands. He squeezed her hand affectionately as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. They went in to attend dinner. Ron glared at Harry the whole time. Hermione noticed Ron acting strangely towards Harry. As soon as dinner was over Harry started to head up to his and Ron's room when Ron pulled him into an empty hallway.

"What were you doing with my sister earlier," Ron said anger flashing in his eyes.

Hermione watched from the shadows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you kiss her?" Ron said his voice low and menacing.

"We were talking when she asked me out," Harry started, "I like her and would never let anything happen to her."

Ron let go of Harry's robes, "I-I'm sorry… it's just- she's my baby sister and I…"

"I understand, you don't want anything or anyone to hurt her," Harry said, "I promise to treat her right."

Rn smiled at his friend showing Harry that there were no hard feelings between them. Harry smiled and led the way back to the staircase.

Hermione came out of the shadows and hit Ron upside the head, "You git, I thought for a minute there I would be picking up Ron and Harry pieces from the floor."

Both Harry and Ron laughed shaking their heads as they walked up the stairs. At the top landing they said good-night to Hermione as they headed into their room. Harry walked over to his trunk closing it after putting in the last few items. He saw two letter sitting on the table. He recognized the emerald green lettering right away as being from Hogwart's. Ron came up behind him to see what was so important.

"What are those?" he asked Harry. 

"I'm not really sure, but it looks like they are from Hogwart's though," Harry said handing Ron his.

"Well, Let's open them," Ron said already tearing his open.

Harry followed Ron's lead opening his up to read it:

****

Dear Mr. Harry Potter-

The school year is upon us once again and as you

Probably already know we have to choose our new Prefects.

I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen

As a prefect. Enclosed is your Prefect's badge. You will also 

Need to report to the Prefect's carrage to accept your 

Duties.

Also you will need to report to Professor Dumbledore's

Office after the sorting ceremony to accept other duties besides

That of the Prefect's.

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Can you believe it I've been made a Prefect!" Hermione shouted as she ran into their room.

"So have I and I think Ron has as well, but he hasn't said anything yet," Harry said.

"Ron?" Hermione asked the shocked Ron trying to get his attention.

"My Mum and dad are never going to believe this," he said finally, "And, oh man, Fred and George are never going to let me live this one down."

"What about these other duties, maybe Dumbledore has finally decided to allow a group to expell those who could be You-Know-Who's supporters," Ron said, "Just snap their wands in two and tell them to get lost."

"Yeah like Draco Malfoy for starters," Harry added.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione said surprised at them both.

"What?!" they both said, "It was just a thought." Ron added.

"Besides Dumbledore would never put out a student like that, especially during this time," Harry said, "We should show your Mum and Dad the good news."

"Yeah I can't wait till Perfect Percy gets a good look at this," Ron said already pinning his Prefect badge to his shirt.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked down the stairs to talk with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Once they were in the dining area they saw Hagrid and Madame Maxine talking with the Weasley's and Percy. They saw the same cloaked stranger from earlier also sitting at the table. The three friends sat down at the table waiting on the adults to finish their conversations. Harry finally got a good look at the cloaked stranger. As Harry watched the stranger he was thinking that his movements reminded him of someone. He turned to say something to Ron, but he was talking to Hermione. The adults soon finished up and took notice of the three students.

"Shouldn't you three be up in bed, tomorrow is your first day of your fifth year," Mrs. Weasley said.

"We each received a letter from Professor McGonagall informing up that we have been chosen as Prefect's," Ron said.

"Impossible!" Percy said, "Why would they chose you or Harry?"

"Hold your tongue, Percy," Mrs. Weasley said, "I am so proud of all three of you."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermoine said.

" 'Ey 'Arry did yeh lik' meh presen'?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah I did, where did you get it?" Harry asked.

"Madame Maxine go' it from France," he told them.

"Thank you," Harry said to Madame Maxine.

"You ez velcome, young Potter," she said smiling.

Harry waited for the cloaked stranger to say something, but he continued to sit in silence. Harry was about to say something when Mr. Weasley stood up suddenly.

"I think it is time for all young Hogwart's students to go to bed," he said.

"But we…" Ron began.

"Off to bed," Mrs. Weasley said with an air of finality.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all trudge upstairs too excited to go to bed. They stopped at Hermione's room first. Ron kissed Hermione good-night and Harry told her good-night before the boys went to their own room. Harry saw that Hedwig had returned and she was watching Pig as he flew about the room. Ron grabbed Pig out of the air and stuffed him into his cage. Pig continued to screech and make all kinds of noise inside his cage.

Ron threw one of his school robes over the cage, "Remind me to thank Sirius for Pig."

Harry walked over to his bed, laying down. Ron did the same.

"I wonder who was at the table," Harry said.

"It was the same man from earlier," Ron said, "Maybe it was Dumbledore in disguise."

"Maybe," Harry said before falling asleep.


	5. Platform 9 34 The Return to Hogwarts

****

Chapter 5: Platform 9 ¾; The Return to Hogwarts

Harry didn't have any dreams that night, at least none that he remembered. Hermione and Ginny came into Ron and Harry's room trying to wake them up. When they didn't answer the girls took matters into their own hands.

"Hey Hermione grab Ron's pillow and yank it out from under his head," Ginny started, "If that doesn't work then whack him on the head then run in case he has his wand."

Ginny and Hermione grabbed the pillows from under the boy's heads before hitting them with it. Ron fell off the bed in surprise. Harry rolled over also falling off his bed with a loud thump. The girls were in hysterics as they left the two dazed boys to get ready to leave.

Fred and George came into the room, "They got you too, huh."

"Yeah, but as Merlin as my witness I _will_ get revenge," Ron said.

Harry, Fred, and George began laughing as they got their trunks together. When they finally sauntered down to the main room Mrs. Weasley quickly checked everyone's trunks making sure they were packed. Harry saw the cloaked stranger again sitting at the table. Harry was about to go speak with him when Mr. Weasley and Tom served everyone breakfast. All the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione ate knowing that they were running late. Soon the ministry cars pulled up and they were loaded up with trunks, animals, and wizards. Soon they were heading towards King's Cross and the Hogwart's Express. As usual they arrived a few minutes before eleven. Mr. Weasley helped load up six trolleys before ushering everyone inside.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Harry, dear, why don't you and Ron go first."

Harry nodded walking towards the portal that would take him to Platform 9 ¾. Ron and Harry came out on the platform hurrying their things over to one of the porters. Soon Hermione and all the Weasley's trunks were loaded onto the train. Mrs. Weasley was making a fuss over Ron as usual which was causing Harry to laugh.

"Mum, Geroff," he said trying to break free of his mum's grasp, "Shut up, Harry."

As the friends headed towards the train Fred and George ran to meet up with Lee Jordan. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the front carriage where the Prefects had their own compartment. Ginny said good-bye as she met up with Jesabelle Robbins another fourth year Gryffindor. Soon the train began to pull away from the station. The trio sat in the Prefect's compartment waiting on Professor McGonagall to show up. Soon there were five other new Prefects also sitting in the compartment. Two Hufflepuff and three Ravenclaws. There were no sign of any Slytherin. Professor McGonagall showed up to speak to them.

"I am so glad to see all of you and I have only a few things to say," she began, "First I hope that all of you will set a good example for your houses and uphold the rules. Second the password to the prefect's bathroom is Pine Fresh. Thirdly enjoy your year and please stay out of trouble."

She left the compartment leaving all the new and old prefects to do as they wish. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the compartment heading towards the back were they usually sat. On the way Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil stopped Hermione to chat. Ron and Harry left before the girls pulled them into their conversation. Soon they walked into the back compartment seeing the cloaked stranger once again. Harry was about to find out who he was when he recognized the figure next to the cloaked stranger. The door to the compartment opened again and Hermione and Ginny walked in, followed by the twins and Lee Jordan.

Hermione also saw Professor Lupin sitting at the back, "Professor! You're back?"

Lupin looked up to see Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, and Lee all watching him. He smiled his eyes twinkling, "Ah my favourite group of students."

"Professor, how?" began Harry, "And who's that next to you?"

"All in good time Harry. First Professor Dumbledore asked me back as your Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and I accepted. Now the answer to your second question I cannot give you, but I assure you, you'll find out who they are in good time," Remus Lupin told them.

"This is great!" Ron said smiling, "At least it isn't Snape."

Draco Malfoy and his lackeys entered into the compartment, "So it's true, they brought back the werewolf to teach," Malfoy began, "Everyone beware 'cause you might be next on the wolf's plate."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind his back. Harry balled up his fist getting ready to slug Malfoy in the face, but Ginny set her hand on his.

Harry clenched his teeth; "There's only one person we have to worry about attacking us in our sleep, Malfoy."

"At least I haven't killed anyone, Potter," Malfoy said sneering.

Ron's anger boiled over at the remark. He ran at Draco tackling him to the floor. Ron's fists were flailing as he hit Draco in the face. Professor Lupin and the cloaked stranger got up from where they were sitting. They both grabbed one of the fighting students, pulling them off of each other. Lupin held Ron as he tried to go after Malfoy again. The stranger was speaking to Draco quietly. Draco grabbed his goons and hurried out of the compartment. The friends looked at Ron surprised at what had happened.

"Ron, amazing," Fred said, "Who woulda thought our little brother would take down a Malfoy."

"Hopefully you won't get expelled because of it," Hermione said.

"I don't think you will have to worry about it. He is ready to forget the whole thing happened," Lupin said sitting back down.

"Anyone for Exploding Snaps," Lee called out.

Everyone in the compartment, except for the stranger, agreed to play, even Remus Lupin. Soon Ginny and Hermione were talking about the upcoming school year. Fred, George, and Lee left to go find Angelina, Alicia, and Raven. Harry was sitting by Lupin watching the cloaked man trying to figure out who he was.

"Oi Harry wanna play Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked.

"Sure let's break in my new board," Harry said grabbing his board and setting it up.

Ron used his own chessmen only because they knew him. Remus Lupin watched as they played and so did the cloaked stranger. Soon Harry lost as usual to Ron. Hermione and Ginny came into the compartment wearing their school robes. Ron and Harry also changed into their school robes making sure they had their Prefect badges attached to their robes. The train began to slow down as it pulled into the station. The friends got off the train as soon as it stopped.

"Firs' years thisa way," Hagrid said, "Firs' years."

"Hey Hagrid," said Harry walking by.

"Alright there 'Arry," Hagrid called over to Harry, "See yeg at the Sortin' ceremony."

Hagrid led the group of first years to the boats waiting to take them across the lake. Harry hurried to catch up with Ron who was waiting for the next horseless carriage to arrive. The twins and Lee were chuckling into their hands definitely up to no good. The carriages arrived stopping in front of the Hogwarts students. Harry and Ron got into one of the carriages and sat back enjoying the trip up to the main entrance of Hogwarts. When it finally stopped they got out running to meet up with Hermione and Ginny. The four friends walked up the steps walking into the entrance hall of the school. They made their way into the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Once everyone was seated the first years were brought in. Professor McGonagall led the scared group of first years up to the front where the tattered old sorting hat sat on a stool. It soon began its song for the new year:

****

I may not be pretty, 

But never doubt what I can do.

You may keep your bowlers and bonnets,

But nothing will beat me for I am the 

The best there is.

Put me on and see where you will stay;

Will it be mighty Gryffindor where 

The brave and courageous reside.

Or perhaps thoughtful Hufflepuff where

The kind and loyal dwell.

Maybe intelligent Ravenclaw will be where

You'll go, where the bright and wise live.

Even clever Slytherin could be you where,

The quick and sly play to be the best.

Who knows where you'll be

So put me on for only I can tell for

I am the Hogwarts Sorting hat.

(AN I think the hats song was ingenious, it's not easy making up a good rhyme or song on short notice. Now I know how the hat must feel.)

The whole school broke into applause when the hat finished its piece. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the first years with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, come up here and sit on the stool, where I will place the sorting hat on your head to be sorted into a house," McGonagall said while holding the hat, "Aslen, Susan."

Aslen, Susan walked up to the stool sitting down. Professor McGonagall sat the hat on her head, "Ravenclaw," the hat shouted. She headed over to the Ravenclaw's table where she was greeted.

"Aziel, Lydia," "Ravenclaw."

The second Ravenclaw walked to their table. Harry watched as the student's one-by-one were sorted. A small pudgy boy with brown hair walked up to the stool.

"Davidson, Justin," "Slytherin"

He headed over to the Slytherin's table.

"Faherty, Mikel." A tall blond headed boy walked over to the stool, "Hufflepuff."

The boy was happy as he almost ran to the table.

"Mirjah, Angelina," the small petite girl sat down, "Slytherin."

"Nieves, Justine," another small redheaded girl sat down, "Hufflepuff."

As she headed to her table more students were called, "Ondreyko, Vincenza,"

Was sorted into "Gryffindor." The dark skinned tall girl ran over to the Gryffindor table. 

Another few students were called.

"Poux, Jerry," was sorted into "Gryffindor."

"Rogers, Tito," was also sorted into "Gryffindor."

The students were thinning out until only seven students remained.

"Rowland, Shawn," "Slytherin"

"Gryffindor" took in "Sapp, Maria."

"Signore, Rhett," was sorted into "Ravenclaw"

"Spruclett, Justin," became another "Ravenclaw"

Now there were only three students left, 

"Williams, Sarah," "Hufflepuff", "Yeates, Misha," "Slytherin", and the final student was a rather tall girl with auborn hair, "Zamora, Rachel," "Hufflepuff"

All the students clapped as the last new Hufflepuff sat down. Dumbledore stood about to make his start of term announcements.

"As usual I would like to welcome all students back to Hogwarts. I have just a few start of term announcements to make. The Dark Forest is still off limits to all students. If a detention is given, the said student will serve it with that teacher as they see fit to give it, unless other wise stated by myself. Also all students who want to go to Hogsmeade will need to have their signed permission slips to their head of house as soon as possible," he paused for a moment before talking again, "Now one more thing enjoy your feast."

He clapped his hands and the feast appeared before their eyes. Harry grabbed a plate full of potatoes before Neville ate them all. Harry glanced at the Staff table seeing Dumbledore smiling at him his eyes twinkling. Suddenly everyone at the staff table and all the house tables, with the exception of Gryffindor, all turned into canaries. Gryffindor began laughing hysterically as the staff and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables turned back. Professor Snape and all of the Slytherin table were the last to turn back. Dumbledore was smiling at the Gryffindor table. Soon the feast began to wrap up as the last plate of food disappeared. 

Dumbledore stood to make a final announcement, "Prefects escort the students to their houses and those who have received other instructions report to my office."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up motioning for the Gryffindor table to follow them. Fred and George caught up to the trio as they walked.

"Oy Fred, George," Ron said.

"So?" they both asked.

"You to really are mental, you know that right," Ron said.

"At least we got away with it," Fred said.

"And you can expect more of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to appear at any point in time this year," George added.

"Especially since it's their last year," Harry said chuckling.

Harry stopped in front of the Portrait of the fat lady in pink, "Password."

"Frog toes," Harry told her. She opened up revealing the entrance into the Gryffindor common room. Harry led the group of first years into the Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, we'll meet you outside," Hermione said.

"Sure thing 'Mione," Harry said watching Ron and Hermione leave again.

Harry turned back to the frightened first years, "Alright first years. This is the Gryffindor common room, the boys dormitory is upstairs on the left, the girls the same on the right. All you belongings have already been taken up."

The first years thanked Harry before heading up to their dorm rooms. The rest of the Gryffindors lingered around the common room still talking about the prank during the feast. He scrambled through the portrait entrance hurrying to meet up with Ron and Hermione. They began to walk to Dumbledore's office when they heard the portrait open again. The trio turned to see a girl about their age walking towards them. They had never seen her before. The tall girl had dull silver hair. She was pale with brilliant grayish, blue eyes. She looked similar to the Veela they saw the year prior, but they knew she wasn't.

"Excuse me, but you're not supposed to be out in the halls at night," Hermione said.

"I am very sorry, but I am lost. I am supposed to meet with Headmaster Dumbledore," she said with an Irish accent she tried to hide.

"Why, only prefects are meeting with him," Hermione continued.

"Well I am a prefect, I just keep forgetting my badge," the girl said.

"Well then your just in luck, we're heading that way now," Ron said smiling.

"Thanks, I am new here," she said, "I just transferred from Ireland."

Harry watched the strange Irish girl before talking, "What school did you attend-um…"

"Jade, Jade Ryan-Black," Jade said, "I was taught by my mother, only because Ireland does not have an established school yet. The witch and wizard population is too low."

"My name is Hermione Granger, and they are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Hermione said.

"Harry Potter?!" Jade asked, "You're the Gryffindor seeker aren't you. The youngest seeker in a century."

Harry and Ron each raised an eyebrow by this sudden recognition, "Um-yeah-uh-I am."

"Amazing," Jade said.

The four students walked towards Dumbledore's office. Once they were there they saw Cho Chang from Hufflepuff standing outside the stone gargoyle staircase. She looked at Harry sadness and loathing in her eyes. She was very fond of Cedric Diggory before Voldemort killed him. She still blamed Harry for what happened to Cedric. 

There were three other Hufflepuff's including Justin Finch-Fletchley, who gave Harry a smile. There were also four Ravenclaws; two fifth years, a sixth year, and a seventh year. The Slytherins hadn't shown up yet or maybe they were excluded all together. Harry could only hope, anyway.


	6. The Stranger I Knew When

****

Chapter 6: The Stranger I Knew When

The twelve students stood and waited for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. The stone gargoyle started moving up revealing the hidden staircase beyond. Before any of the students could follow the cloaked stranger showed up coming down the stairs.

"Follow me," the rough voice said, "And be quick about it."

He led them towards the Great Hall. Once there he led the procession of students in and over to the table that was marked Order of Hogwarts. The surprised students sat down at the table. The cloaked stranger also sat down near the head of the table. 

The heads of houses soon showed up sitting with their house members. The Slytherins were some of the last to come in. Snape escorted Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and two seventh years Harry didn't recognize into the room. For a change Gregory Goyle and Victor Crabbe were not with Draco. Snape sat down near his house as all the other house heads did, but it wasn't without a disgusted look at both Harry and the cloaked stranger. The looks weren't lost on Harry.

Professor Lupin entered in also sitting down by the stranger. Professor Dumbledore was the last to come in, smiling at the students gathered around the table. He sat down at the head gathering everyone's attention.

"I'm sure all of you are curious about the letters that were sent," he started, and all the students shook their heads, "We here at Hogwarts have decided it would be better under the current circumstances if we gathered the four greatest minds from each house to form an order. Each one of you have talents that will help the others in your house. You each have had contact with the Dark Arts in someway. Some more than others. What each of you will be doing is to observe your houses reporting any unusual behavior to your head of house. When we start our Hogsmeade visits you will be there making sure that no student leaves the town. Each student will need to arrange to learn about the Dark Arts and extra defenses with the teacher of your choosing. Those teachers will show me their lesson plans before they begin teaching it. Also I will keep all students in the Order of Hogwarts abreast of all dark doings."

He stood from the table and the teachers and students followed his lead, "Now it is time for all students to go to bed. Tomorrow begins your first classes of the new term."

All the teachers left the hall planning on going to bed. The students followed the teachers, most yawning already dreaming of bed.

"Harry can I speak to you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked, "Ron, Hermione you can stay as well."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stopped turning to face Dumbledore. The new student also stopped not wanting to leave alone afraid of getting lost.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to tell you the good news, but I feel I am not the proper person though," Dumbledore began.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"He means that maybe I am the one to tell you," the cloaked stranger said in a now smooth voice as he walked over to Harry.

Harry's eyes lit up as he recognized the voice, "Sirius?"

"How? When?" Ron stammered also surprised.

Hermione was in shock as she stared as at the cloaked figure of Sirius. Sirius took down his hood, his hair was trimmed neatly in a pony-tail at the base of his neck. His face was fuller and his eyes held a light in them that none of the students had seen before. His eyes held his happiness for his new found freedom.

"Yesterday the Ministry of Magic declared my innocence. In light of everything that has happened and the fact that Peter Pettigrew was sighted by wizards and muggles alike many times. They apologized for what happened. They were finalizing their reports today. Tomorrow the _Daily Prophet_ will have an article on my name clearing," Sirius said smiling, "I wanted to tell you so many times yesterday, but I couldn't. I met up with the Weasley's and we discussed what happened."

"So that was you outside of Flourish and Blott's then," Harry said.

Sirius shook his head yes, "And you were also in the Leaky Cauldron," Ron said.

"Yes that was me," Sirius said.

"How did you end up here?" Hermione finally asked getting over her original shock.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me here as an extra advisor and teacher of the Dark Arts, being an ex-Auror an all. I will assist Professor Lupin and any other teacher to the best of my abilities," he told them.

Ron leaned over towards Harry and whispered into his ear, "And to keep us out of trouble this year, no doubt."

Harry nodded his agreement. He then noticed that the new student was awfully quiet. Harry saw her sitting at an empty table by the door. He was about to got to her to make sure she was alright when something caught his eye. It was the something caught his eye. It was the glint of something around her neck. As suddenly as it was there it was gone. He blinked several times before adjusting his attention back to his godfather.

"I think it is time for you to got to bed," Dumbledore said, "Maybe Sirius and Professor Lupin would walk you to your tower."

Sirius gathered Harry into a hug before leading Harry, Hermione, and Ron out the door and to the Gryffindor Tower.


	7. The New Students Secret

****

Chapter 7: The New Student's Secret

Once Sirius and the students left Professor Lupin and Albus Dumbledore saw the new student sitting by the door.

Professor Lupin walked over to her, "Are you okay? The others left to head back to the Gryffindor Tower."

"I wanted to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore for a moment," Jade said quietly.

"Very well Ms. Black," Dumbledore said the twinkle still in his eyes, "Follow me up to my office."

Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall, Jade following behind. She trailed behind the old headmaster. She was unsure around him as she was around any of the professors. In Ireland the only professor she had was her mother. Once they reached the stone gargoyle Dumbledore told it the password 'canary cream'. He led the way up to his office. Jade glanced around the room seeing the portraits of all the former headmasters either asleep or looking bored.

Professor Dumbledore sat down behind his desk motioning for Jade to come forward. She saw his phoenix Fawkes dozing on his perch. She reached an uncertain hand forward to stroke his fiery feathers. He woke and looked at the girl. He gazed into her eyes sensing something about her. He flew to her outstretched hand and began to sing his eerily beautiful song. Jade felt her heart instantly warm as his song faded away with the last note. Dumbledore looked surprised at Fawkes' reaction to this girl, but he smiled. Fakes flew back to his perch and watched with interest the girl. Jade sat down on one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Now Ms. Ryan why did you need to speak with me?" he asked.

"Sir, I was wondering if I was properly chosen as a Prefect and a member of the Order of Hogwarts," Jade began, "I am a new student here and am not real familiar with what has happened."

"I have chosen correctly or actually Fawkes has chosen correctly," Dumbledore began, "Do you know your heritage at all."

"No," Jade said simply.

"You're from an unusual family heritage. The crystal you where upon your neck isn't common around wizards or muggles. It is commonly seen around the neck of an elf. And usually a very special one actually," he said.

"Me an elf im-impossible," Jade sputtered out, "My mother gave it to me as a child. My mother the witch."

"Your foster mother gave it to you upon your real mothers command. You are half elf, half wizard," he explained, "Your mother sent you away when you were about one because of Voldemort. You and Harry are both hunted by the Dark Lord, he because he lived and you because of your Elvin abilities."

"But that can't be. I remember everything perfectly. My mother Catherine Ryan, the house, everything," Jade argued now trying to remember anything before her first birthday.

Dumbledore saw that she was now realizing who she was, "The reason why you can't remember anything is because of the spell I cast to protect you," Dumbledore explained, "Please hand me your crystal."

Jade removed the necklace from around her neck handing it to Dumbledore. He began uttering an incantation under his breath. The crystal began to react to the spoken words. It soon glowed brightly; the glow became blinding and Jade felt odd as images were flashing before her eyes. She blinked her eyes focusing on the light from the crystal. Dumbledore held onto the crystal while watching Jade's reaction to the images flooding her memory.

Jade understood why her mother sent her away. She saw Voldemort coming into her village searching for her. He pointed his wand at everyone in the village; women, men, children, killing them. Her mother was one of the last to die. She looked at the person holding her seeing Dumbledore's eyes now dull with pain and sadness. 

He had a tear rolling down his cheek. She saw him holding the crystal in front of her drawing out the memories of her mother and of her people's death. Jaded didn't see anything else except when Dumbledore disapparated and then apparated in the living room of her foster mothers home. 

She knew the rest of her memories were she with her foster mother. As the crystal became dim jaded heard her mothers voice utter her birth name, Jhada Eereowynn-Black. Jade shook her head seeing the crystal was now dark. Jade noticed that both Dumbledore and Fawkes were watching her.

"I am Jhada Eereowynn-Black of the Forest Elves of Ireland," Jade said smiling slightly.

Dumbledore smiled, "I know my child, but you must keep with Jade Ryan-Black. If not he will find you."

"I know," she said, "But tell me was my father also killed?"

"No he wasn't, but he hasn't seen you since the attack," Dumbledore told her, "He is here at this moment."

Jade's eyes lit up, "When can I meet him?"

"Soon child, soon," Dumbledore said.

He glanced at his odd looking watch realizing it was very late, "It is now time for you to go to bed."

"Thank you, Sir, for everything," Jade said standing up feeling completely different, more confident, "Sir?"

"Yes," Dumbledore inquired.

"When the Ministry finds out I am half elf won't they…" Jade trailed off.

"They won't do anything only because you are half wizard, also beginning tomorrow you will have to take a special potion to dampen your growing powers from outside eyes," Dumbledore explained, "Now hurry along to bed."

"Good-night, sir," Jade said before leaving his office.

After she left Dumbledore turned to Fawkes, "I hope I did the right thing." He turned and went to bed.

Jade walked out into the hall, the school now having new meaning to her. It felt like a part of her was now returned to her. She continued up the stairs until she reached the portrait of the fat lady in pink.

"Awfully late to be out dear isn't it," the woman said, "Tsk, tsk you look tired."

"Pig toes," Jade said.

The portrait opened up allowing her to enter in. Jade went into the entrance coming out in the common room. She was glad there was no one up late as she went upstairs to the fifth year girls dormitory. Jade quietly pushed open the door to her room, trying not to wake up the other girls already asleep. She grabbed her pajama's from her trunk, getting undressed in the dark. She got into bed falling asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.


	8. I'm a Fifth Year and Dreading the OWL's

****

Chapter 8: I'm a Fifth Year and Dreading the O.W.L.'s

Jade rolled over opening her eyes seeing that the other girls were beginning to wake up as well. Jade sat up in bed yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She got up grabbing her school clothes from the chair. She went to the shower freshening up. Jade glanced in the mirror and noticed the sudden change in her appearance. Her hair had become a glistening silver color. Jade fixed her silver hair into an elegant braid that cascaded down her back reaching almost to her knees. 

Jade also noticed her eyes were even brighter and an odd silver-blue color now. In certain light they were dark silver with flecks of blue in them, but normally they were just silver. 

Jade ran back to her dormitory grabbing her book bag in the process. She went down into the common room realizing she was definitely turning most of the boy's heads.

She was about to go through the portrait when she heard someone call her name, "Jade wait up."

Jade saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil running up to her.

"Hi," Jade said not wanting to deal with these girls before breakfast.

"We wanted to see if you wanted any company to walk with," Lavender said.

"Well-erm," was all Jade could manage before Parvati butted in.

"That and we wanted to find out exactly where you were from," Parvati added.

"And how it is you braid such hair as yours," Lavender continued.

Jade's head was swimming from the chatter of Lavender and Parvati. Hermione realized what was about to happen so she walked to interfere. (AN I will let you guess what was about to happen, *Do I foresee a silencing charm a coming*)

"Now girls I thing Jade actually has prior plans to meet up with three other _Prefects _this morning," Hermione said to Lavender and Parvati. (Hermione to the rescue girls you better thank her)

"But…" both girls began as Hermione and Jade walked throught the portrait hole.

"Thank you so very much," Jade said as they walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"They really aren't that bad, but they are the start of almost every rumor," Hermione said, "Plus I didn't think you were their type to always talk about hair, clothes, boys, oh Merlin only knows what else they talk about."

"Your right. I'm not one of those types," Jade said smiling, "I'm more the type to study and occasionally plan a prank or two. What about you?"

"Me? I'm the same except I seem to be the brains behind the new Marauders of Hogwarts," Hermione said giggling a little.

"Marauders?" Jade inquired.

"Troublemakers, pranksters. The original four were Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs; long story, but now myself, Ron, and Harry have been deemed the new marauders," Hermione explained.

The two girls reached the Great Hall still talking. As they walked in Jade was amazed at the whole set up of the room.

"Just so you know the ceiling is enchanted. It doesn't actually open up to the sky," Hermione told the amazed Jade.

"Wow," was all she could manage.

Hermione led Jade over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ron. Harry, who sat opposite of Ron, moved over so she could sit down. Jade grabbed some fruit to eat, ignoring the eggs and fried meats. Soon the students began clearing out from the other house tables to head to their first classes.

"Hermione what's out first class?" Harry asked.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs then Arithmacy for me and Divination for you and Ron," Hermione told them, "Jade what are you taking?"

"I'm not sure," she said grabbing her own time table, "Arithmacy."

"You have it with me then," Hermione said, "Come on we don't want to be late for Herbology. Professor Sprout would be very angry and likely to take off points."

The friends got up from the table grabbing their bags and running to green house number three. They arrived just in time. Hermione led them into the greenhouse trying not to trip over any of the plants. Professor Sprout motioned for everyone to quiet down so she could begin class.

"Now class I know this is the year you will all take your O.W.L.'s," she paused as everyone groaned, "But it won't affect the way class is taught."

She walked over to a plant on the table, "Now today we will be working with the Snap Dragons," 

The plant was green and looked normal, except for the fact that it tried to bite the short professor's fingers. She slapped it across what the students figured was its nose.

Professor Sprout turned to the class, "What are Snap Dragons usually used for?"

Jade found that she knew the answer, "Ms. Black?"

"The Snap Dragon or Draconis Bitrificus is commonly used to treat the burning pain from dragon fire burns. It is also used rarely in the potions for Midnight Blindness," Jade said.

"Excellent 15 points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said, "Now today were will be pruning and feeding the young Snap Dragons. Split into groups of three or four to a tray."

Jade headed over to grab a tray for her, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. As soon as she brought the tray over they began to prune. After a short while they had a pile of pruned leaves on the floor. They were now attempting to feed the plants, but they would rather bite their fingers.

"I am officially sick of these plants," Ron said narrowly moving his finger from the snapping plants mouth.

"I don't know what's worse getting bit by a plant or Hagrid's Blast-ended Skrewts," Harry commented.

"Is that all you can do, whine?" Cho said coldly as she walked by, "I betcha that's all you was able to do while poor Cedric died by your selfish hands."

She walked away an angry sneer plastered upon her face. Her friends laughed when she told them about Harry whining. Harry looked shocked by her comment and cold, uncaring attitude.

"Come on Harry don't listen to her. She has changed over the summer," Ron said, "You know it wasn't your fault."

"I know but…" Harry trailed off.

"Alright students you may leave, but I want you to read up on Snap Dragons and list as many uses for them as you can. It will be due your next class," Professor Sprout told the class.

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students gathered up their book bags and filed out of the green house hurrying to their next class. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Jade headed back inside to head to their next class. At the staircase Jade and Hermione headed off to Professor Vector's Arithmacy class. Ron and Harry headed up the staircase to Professor Trelawney's Divination class.

"I really am not looking forward to the look of 'Poor, poor boy' again," Harry told Ron who started laughing.

"Oy it can't be that bad," Ron said.

Both Harry and Ron climbed the ladder and entered the stiffling class room. As usual the heat and incense caused his hand to become cloudy. Ron sat down at the table furthest from Trelawney's chair. Harry joined him. 

Soon she came out of the back room looking like a sparkling bug. Lavender and Parvati were seated near Professor Trelawney's chair as usual.

"Ah I see all of my children have returned again," she began, "Today we will begin one of our most challenging tasks. For this you will need to separate into partners."

Ron and Harry partnered up as usual.

"Very good, today we will begin on Tarot cards. It takes someone with the sight to be able to interpret the cards correctly and years upon years to actually perfect the arts," Trelawney said in her misty voice, "Take a deck of cards and shuffle them three times; once for past, present, and future. Then follow the instructions on page 423 of your books."

Ron grabbed his deck as well as Harry. They sat back down and Ron decided to shuffle his cards and read Harry's first. He drew three cards and then looked at the book, "Let's see here, you have the lover's card, followed by the squire card, and lastly the death card. Um-you will fall in love, then lose them to another man, and die."

"I was really hoping to get through the year without having my death predicted," Harry said shuffling his cards.

The class continued as Professor Trelawney corrected the student's predictions. She thought the class had went very well and let them out fifteen minutes early. Harry's head cleared as soon as he left the classroom. He and Ron ran down the stairs heading to the dungeons and their worst class, double potions with the Slytherins. If that wasn't bad enough, the potions master Professor Snape hated Harry and was always trying to take away points from Gryffindor. They saw Hermione waiting outside the classroom and Jade wasn't with her for some reason. They went in grabbing four seats.

"Where's Jade?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall asked to see her halfway through class," Hermione said.

"I hope she's not in any trouble," Harry said.


	9. Potions & Defense Against Dark Arts

****

Chapter 9: Potions & Defense Against Dark Arts

Jade ran down the dungeon corridor trying to not be late for class. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She ran right into another student who was about to enter the potions classroom. They both fell to the floor. Jade's bag ended up spilling all over the corridor. She started to pick up her bag when she got a good look at whom she ran into. The student was a pale, scrawny blond headed boy who was scowling at her. His expression changed to surprise when he saw who ran into him. Jade got up from the floor trying to find her final quill that fell. The Slytherin boy was holding it in his hand. Professor Snape came up behind the Slytherin boy and the boy slipped it into his pocket.

"Ms. Black I presume, why aren't' you in class," Snape demanded.

"Well I-I was late and ran into…" Jade began but Snape cut her off.

"Enough excuses, 10 points from Gryffindor, Now get to class," Snape said to a surprised Jade.

Jade was going to say something more but thought better of it in case Snape decided to give her a detention as well. Jade went into the classroom heading over to where Hermione had saved her a seat. Jade set her books down and waited for Snape to begin class.

"Class this year is going to be your most difficult so far. Now open you text books to page 98 and brew the sleep potion," he started, "If it is correctly made it will put the drinker instantly asleep. Now get to Work!"

Jade began to grind the bat wings into a fine powder, "Is he always so-so…"

"Irritating, mean, nasty, hateful, full of spite…" Ron added.

"Ron we get the point," Hermione interjected before he said something he'll regret.

"Yeah," Jade said.

"Yes, he hates all the Gryffindor's and seems to hold a personal grudge against me," Harry added in.

"He seems to enjoy taking points away from Gryffindor," Harry said as he added ground Hay root to his and Ron's potion.

Jaded added her ground batwing to hers and Hermiones potion while Hermione stirred it. Jade began to prepare the nights willow to add to the sleep potion. Soon their potion was a rosy color. All they had to do now was allow it to simmer for ten minutes.

Snape was walking around the classroom inspecting each student's potion, "Mr. Malfoy you may want to check you instructions once again." he told Malfoy before walking away.

There was a commotion near the back of the room and a squeal of pain to follow. Snape hurried over to the back, "Mr. Longbottom I see we have once again melted a cauldron."

Neville was cradling his burnt hand and looking close to tears, "Mr. Finnigan please escort Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, Mr. Thomas clean up this mess."

Dean Thomas looked ready to attack Snape after being told to clean up the spilt potion. Snape continued to walk around the room stopping at Jades and Hermiones cauldron. He carefully examined the potion sneering at them.

"It seems that Ms. Granger and Ms. Black have brewed a perfect Sleep Potion," he told the class while sneering at them, "But if even one ingredient is off or added wrong it could poison the drinker."

Malfoy whose potion was a sky blue color and ready to boil over spoke up, "Have one of them try it then."

"That's a good idea, Now who will try it?" he asked Hermione and Jade.

Jade took a deep breath before stepping forward, she knew that it was perfectly fine, "I will."

"Brave girl, if it works you will fall instantly to sleep. I will awaken you with the antidote moment later," Snape told her.

Jade grabbed a spoon and drank a small amount of the bitter fluid. She felt the effect almost instantly. A few moments later she woke up seeing the sneer upon Snape's face as all the Gryffindors clapped.

"Class dismissed," he said as he walked back to his desk.

Jade gathered up her things and followed Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the others out of the classroom. She was glad that it was now lunch. Jade remembered that the blond Slytherin still had her quill and that she would need to ask him about it. She walked with her new friends up to the Great Hall for lunch. Once they were seated Ron and Harry began shoveling food into their faces. Hermione looked disgusted with them as she began to eat. Jade put some steamed vegetables on her plate and began to eat. The table was nearly full as two red headed boys and a red haired girl sat near them.

"Hullo Ron, who's your pretty friend?" one of the twins asked.

"'oo 'owe 'ermione 'alrehwedy," Ron told them through a mouth of potatoes.

"I'm referring to this one," George said as he grabbed Jade's hand, "You are the embodiment of beauty."

Jade wretched her hand out from his hand and scowled at him, "Like no one has used that one on me before."

"Ooo Fiesty are we?" George continued.

"Sorry about that," Fred said to Jade after cuffing George upside the head, "I'm Fred and he is my twin George."

"I'm Jade Ryan-Black, I'm new here," Jade said to Fred.

"They're my annoying brothers," Ron said, "And she's Ginny my younger sister. I would watch out for Fred and George though, they may slip you one of their practical joke candies or something."

"We wouldn't do that," George said dreamily as he watched Jade.

Jade saw two girls who looked to be in their seventh year approach. They stood next to Fred and George.

"Hi I'm Alicia Spinnet" Alicia said.

"And I'm Angelina Johnson," she said, "Hey George, Lee is looking for you."

This seemed to bring him out of his reverie, "Oh boy."

"See you guys later, and welcome to Hogwarts Jade," Fred said dragging George away, "We'll see you later, more mischief to get into."

Both twins took off towards the doors, both with the look of trouble in their eyes. As soon as they had left the mail came in. The hundreds of owls began dropping letters and packages to their owners. It seemed Ron had received a package and letter. Ron opened it and saw that it contained his wrist watch:

**_Ronald Weasley-_**

Next time remember all of

Your things in the future. Oh and 

Good luck this year and STAY OUT

OF TROUBLE.

Love 

Mum

"So that's where it was," Ron said absentmindedly.

Alicia started to get up to leave as well as Angelina, "Welcome to Hogwarts Jade."

Hermione grabbed her book bag and got up from the table. Jade checked her time table and realized that they had Care of Magical Creatures next with Hagrid. Ron and Harry were busy talking with some of the other Gryffindor boys. Jade also got up from the table and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. She ran to catch up with Hermione.

"Hey Jade," Hermione said as Jade ran up next to her, "What did McGonagall want?"

"Oh that -um- I needed to go to the hospital wing," Jade said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Um- this is kinda hard to explain," Jade began, "Erm- last night Dumbledore told me, well actually showed me who I really am."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

"My real name is Jhada Eereowynn-Black. Jade Ryan-Black was the name my foster mother gave me," Jade paused to take a breath, "I found out that I am half wizard, half forest elf."  


"Forest elf? They are only myth and legend," Hermione said.

"Professor McGonagall gave me a potion that surpresses most of my elven powers and even my ears," Jade continued, "I can only basically use my wizard magic at the moment."

"But how?" Hermione asked, "But how can you…" 

"Look at me," Jade said suddenly.

Both girls stopped on the lawn near Hagrid's hut. They saw a few of the other students already there including Harry and Ron. Hermione looked at Jade now seeing her in the sunlight.

"My hair, my eyes, my skin. They aren't normal. They are from my elven back ground. If I didn't know I was an elf I would mistake myself for being part Veela," Jade explained, "And right now I need a friend who I can talk to, who knows the truth."

"Why me?" Hermione asked her, "Why not someone else?"

"Because I would think you would understand me. I have to keep my background secret because Voldemort wants me for some reason. I can't even tell Harry and Ron," Jade told her, "And I trust you."

Hermione seemed to realize what Jade was risking just telling her, "I promise to keep your secret. You can always come to me to talk if you need to."

"Thank you," Jade said, "Now Hagrid he's nice?"

"Very nice," Hermione said leading the way down to his hut, "I must warn you though, he's real big, but he is our friend."

The two girls reached Hagrid's hut and saw him talking with Harry and Ron. Madame Maxine and Sirius Black were also there. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Malfoy were also there. The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were slowly coming up to the hut. Jade followed Hermione to where the boys were talking.

"Hey Hagrid," Hermione said smiling.

" 'ey 'ermione," Hagrid said, "Who's this?"

"I'm Jade Ryan-Black," Jade said.

" Ello Jade," Madame Maxine said, "I must leave Dumbleydore wishes to see me."

"Bye," the four friends, Hagrid, and Sirius said as she walked away.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said taking Jade's hand into a warm handshake, "I think you four should join the rest of the class."

"Okay," they said before walking over to the Gryffindors.

Hagrid walked around to the back of his hut returning with a beautiful white winged horse. All the girls including Pansy Parkinson oohed and ahhed at the sight. The boys began to discuss amongst themselves if they could ride it. Jade glanced over at the blond Slytherin boy and noticed he was watching her every move. Hagrid motioned for everyone's attention while Sirius held the reins for the horse.

"Everyone 'ay figured this would be the best to begin the year," he said, "This is a Pegasus horse. He is friendly to everyone. His name is Hercules."

"Can we pet him?" Parvati asked.

"Sure yeh can. Two at a time please. We don't want to startle him," Hagrid told them.

The class began coming up to the winged horse to pet him. They found that he loved to have his wings rubbed the best. Soon the class was over and the students began piling up to the castle for their final classed of the day. Sirius and the four friends walked up to the castle for their Defense Against Dark Arts class.

"Sirius where are you staying in the castle?" Harry asked.

"Remus and myself have a nice little two bedroom outcove," he explained, "So how are you doing?"

"Great actually," Harry told him.

They reached Remus Lupin's classroom and went in. They found almost all the fifth year Gryffindors in their seats, but also all of the fifth year Slytherin. Sirius walked to the front of the room to speak with Remus.

"Oh no," Ron said, "Like double potions and double Care of Magical Creatures wasn't enough now double DADA with the Slytherins."

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Black, please have a seat so we may begin class," Professor Lupin said.

"Sorry Professor," the quad said as they sat down.

"Last year it seems that Professor Moody had began to teach about the Unforgivable curses," Lupin began, "Now who can tell me why they are considered illegal."

Jade raised her hand, "Ms. Black?"

"They are considered Unforgivable because of the use of them by Deatheater and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Jade said.

"Good fiver points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me now, are they truelly evil."

Hermione and Harry raised their hands, "Mr. Potter."

"The curses themselves are not evil, but once used out of context most people do consider them evil. It is actually the witch or wizard that makes the curse evil," Harry explained.

"Can anyone add anything to it or counter it?" Lupin asked, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"If the curse wasn't evil then why does it cause so much pain and death?" Malfoy interjected.

Lupin watch as Ron's hand went into the air, "Mr. Weasley you have something to add."

"It isn't the curses that are evil. If a Deatheater used a basic unlocking spell to enter someone's home is it evil or if they used a levitation charm to throw someone is it because of the charm or the person controlling it," Ron said.

"These are all good points and I want all of you to write at least one scroll on your point of the Unforgivable Curses, Are they evil or is it the wizard behind them? It will be due first class after the holidays. Make sure you research all of your points to the fullest," Lupin told them, "Now for the rest of the class we will be discussing protection spells."

"Mr. Potter please come forward," Lupin said.

Harry got up and walked to where Professor Lupin and Sirius stood, "Now due to the fact that the Dark Lord has returned to power, he will probably have the dementors on his side."

Malfoy and the Slytherins were faking a faint, "Beware Potter you will probably fall off you broom again."

"Mr. Malfoy please be quiet before you have detention with me," Sirius said.

"Now who can tell me what will drive the dementors back and most likely away?" Lupin asked the class.

Hermione had her hand in the air, "Ms. Granger?"

"The Patronus Charm," Hermione said.

"Very good. Now Mr. Potter will demonstrate how it is done," Lupin said, "Now please remember it is actually a difficult spell and not many can produce one."

Lupin nodded for Harry to begin, "Expecto Patronum."

A silver stag appeared out of the end of his wand and walked down the center of the classroom before disappearing. The whole class was in awe as they watched Harry sit down again.

"Now focus on a happy memory and say 'Expecto Patronum' If done correctly you should be able to produce some silver smoke from the end of your wand. Don't be disappointed if you can't produce anything at first. It is a very difficult spell, very advanced. Normally we won't begin until your seventh year," Lupin explained, "Now begin."

All the Gryffindors and Slytherins began saying the spell trying to produce something from the end of their wands.

"Expecto Patronum," Hermione said, producing a small line of silver smoke from her wand. It was her tenth try that finally produced it.

Ron continued to try until finally he too produced a small amount of silver smoke. There were a few others in Gryffindor and Slytherin who also were able to produce silver smoke. Sirius and lupin walked around the class giving tips on how better to produce the Patronus.

"Okay class we have only a little time before the end of the period," Lupin began, "I will call you up one by one and have you perform the Patronus. Remember that if you can't produce anything it takes years of practice and talent to produce the proper Patronus."

"Mr. Malfoy," Sirius said.

Malfoy walked to the front, "Expecto Patronum." He managed to produce a small amount of smoke.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas," Lupin now called.

Dean Thomas walked to the front very nervous, "Ex-expecto Patronum." Even though he concentrated on the charm he couldn't produce any smoke.

"It is alright maybe next time," Lupin said.

The two teacher continued to call up students one by one to try it. Most couldn't produce anything at all.

"Ms. Granger," Sirius called out.

Hermione walked to the front of the class, "Expecto Patronum." She managed to created a small silver shield before her.

"Very good, now that is one step from a real Patronus," Lupin said.

"Mr. Weasley," Sirius called out.

Ron came to the front, "Expecto Patronum." He actually managed a silver shield as well shocking even Lupin.

"Very good. I see we have two who could also very well manage the real Patronus." Lupin said smiling, "Now we have only one left, Ms. Black."

Jade took a deep breath and walked to the front of the room, "Expecto Patronum."

What came out of her wand was not smoke, but a perfect phoenix. It flew around the room before landing on Lupin's desk. It watched the class with it's silver eyes. Lupin stepped closer to the silver phoenix seeing that it's body was actually made up of silver flames. It took off once more and flew around the room before disappearing. The whole class was in awe as Jade took her seat again.

"Well, um-now class do not practice the Patronus unless supervised by either myself or Mr. Black," Lupin said, "Class dismissed."

Everyone got up and began heading out of the classroom. Jade followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the door.

"Ms. Black, may I speak to you for a moment," Remus Lupin called out.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jade all stopped, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, you may go. Jade can meet you later," Sirius said.

"See you at dinner," Hermione told Jade before following Harry and Ron out of the room.

Jade set her book bag down on one of the desks at the back of the room before sitting down. Lupin and Sirius watched the girl before walking back to her.

"Ms. Black," Remus began not really sure where to start, "Have you ever tried the Patronus before?"

Jade shook her head no, "No Professor."

"Never? Did you even try it before you were called up to the front?" Sirius asked.

"N-no sir I didn't," Jade said quietly.

"Why?" Lupin asked, "Why didn't you at least attempt it like the rest of the class?"

"I don't know," Jade said shrugging her shoulders, "The Patronus felt, just felt natural to me, ever before I cast it. So I waited till I was called."

"What if you couldn't cast it?" Sirius asked.

"I just knew that I could cast it. I just had this feeling deep within." Jade explained.

"Thank you Ms. Black," Lupin said, "One more thing, why a phoenix. The Patronus usually cannot be cast into mythical or magical creatures."

"I don't know exactly how it became a phoenix, honest I don't," Jade said feeling now that she had done something wrong.

"Ms. Black you may go now," Remus Lupin told her.

Jade walked out of the classroom heading back up to the Gryffindor common room. Remus and Sirius waited until she was gone before walking into Remus' office. Remus grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire place.

"Albus Dumbledore," Remus said.

Soon Dumbledore's head floated into view, "Yes Remus what's wrong?"

"You told me to start a list of potential Patronus creators. Ron and Hermione are very promising, but Jade was able to create a very unusual Patronus," Remus told him.

"explain," Dumbledore said.

"She created a full Patronus on her first try. It also took the form of a phoenix," Sirius added.

"A phoenix? Are you sure?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It flew around the room before landing on Remus' desk," Sirius said.

"I even took a closer look and noticed that it was perfect down to it's flames," Remus explained.

"Thank you gentlemen," Dumbledore said.

"What does this mean?" Sirius asked.

"I am not sure," Dumbledore said before his head disappeared from the fire.

"I think this is going to be an interesting year to say the least," Sirius said before walking out of Lupin's office.

Jade entered the common room and headed straight up to her dorm. The Patronus that she had created drained her energy leaving her very tired. Hermione came in to talk to Jade.

"Hey Jade are you okay?" Hermione asked her friend.

"I'm just a little tire is all. The Patronus took a lot out of me," she told Hermione, "I think I will take a small lie down before dinner."

"Alright," Hermione said before leaving the dorm room.

She walked down stairs and over to where the boys were playing wizards chess on Harry's new board.

"Is she okay?" Hary said as he watched Ron's bishop over take his knight.

"The Patronus she created took a lot out of her," Hermione said watching the game.

"Oh," Harry said before calling out his move, "Pawn to E3."

"Nice try Harry," Ron said, "Queen to E3. Check."

"Oh no," Harry cried, "Um- rook to um- D3."

"Queen to D3. Checkmate," Ron said smiling, his chessmen cheering wildly, "Wanna play Hermione?"

"Naw I always lose to you," she said smiling, "What was up with George at lunch?"

"I don't know. I have never seen him act like that before," Ron said.

"Jade nearly cursed him into next week," Ginny said sitting down by Harry.

"I don't think he should have been worried about being cursed," Hermione began, "I think she was about to slug him one though."

All four friends began laughing about what Jade was liable to of done to George Weasley. The common room began to empty as everyone made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione thought about waking Jade but thought better of it, knowing that she was probably tired. Hermione followed everyone down to the Great Hall finding a seat next to Ron. He was already stuffing his face with food. Remus and Sirius noticed that Jade was not sitting at the table. As soon as dinner ended they walked up to Hermione.

"Hermione, where is Jade?" Sirius asked.

"In our dorm sleeping. She said the Patronus tired her out," Hermione told them.

"I've gotta go, Good-night." Hermione said.

"Good-night," Both Moony and Padfoot said.

Hermione followed the flow of student's back to the Gryffindor tower. Once inside she decided to turn in early. Soon everyone was asleep dreaming about only Merlin knows.


	10. It Has Begun

****

Chapter 10: It Has Begun

The weeks passed blissfully incident free. The four friends became closer and closer. As Halloween approached only one thing was on the minds of all the Hogwarts students, Hogsmeade. Dumbledor had announced the first Hogsmeade visit would occur after Halloween. Jade had never been there before so the boys filled her in on everything; Honeydukes, Zonko's Joke Shop (Fred and George talked almost non-stop about that), the Three Broomsticks, butterbeers, the Shrieking Shack.

On Halloween Harry woke up knowing the feast would be tonight and tomorrow Hogsmeade. He woke Ron and both boys dressed and hurried down for breakfast. That morning they had only one class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The boys saw Hermione, Jade, and Ginny laughing at something Jade was holding. As soon as they sat down Jade put it away quickly.

"What were you guys…" Harry began.

"Girls," interjected Ginny.

"Sorry, _girls_, laughing at," Harry finished.

"Nothing," came Hermione's response giggling.

Ron looked at them, "Girls."

"What do you think we will be doing in McGonagall's class?" Harry asked.

"I heard rumor that we might be starting on the Animagus section. I also heard that she has a potion that will show you your Animagus form," Parvati said as she overheard Harry's question.

"Yeah it's called Animagus Revealo Potion, highly dangerous if not properly used," Jade told her.

"Know-it-all," Parvati said sticking her tongue out at Jade.

"How do you do it?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" Jade asked innocently.

"Know all about potions like you do," Ron said.

"I don't know, it kind of comes naturally," Jade said.

Harry glanced at his watch and realized that it was getting late and they definitely didn't want to be late for McGonagall's class. Harry and Ron got up and left the Great Hall hurrying to the Transfiguration classroom. Jade and Hermione were slower to leave knowing a short cut through one of the many secret passages Jade has found. They left after bidding good-bye to Ginny. Harry and Ron just made it to the classroom. They went in finding Hermione and Jade waiting for them.

"How *gasp* do you guys *gasp* get here before us *gasp*," Ron said trying to catch his breath.

"We have our ways," Hermione told the boys as they sat down.

Professor McGonagall entered into the classroom carrying two trays containing vials of orange liquid. She walked to her desk setting the trays on her desk.

"Okay class I'm sure you have heard the rumors of us starting the Animagus section," she began, "Yes we are planning on starting it."

The whole class broke out in whispers glad they were beginning the Animagus section.

"This here is what is called the Animagus Revealo Potion. Can anyone tell me what it is used for," McGonagall said holding up one of the potion vials.

Jade being one of the best in potions raised her hand, "Ms. Black?"

"The Animagus Revealo Potion is most commonly used to help a person transform into their animagus form. The transformation can last anywhere from a few minutes to a few days depending on how long it is brewed and what color the liquid is," Jade explained.

"Excellent, this here is a ten minute formula," McGonagall told them, "Now what is going to happen today is each one of you are going to come up front and drink the vial I will hand you. You will transform into the animal shape you will become if you choose to become an actual animagus."

"Professor McGonagall what if you don't actually change?" Parvati asked.

"Then you cannot become an animagus. I will record your animal shapes as you transform," she said, "Now you probably won't change into an unicorn, a griffin, dragon, or any other magical animal so do not hope for one. Just like the wand choosing the wizard, the animal chooses you."

"Now Ms. Brown come to the front," McGonagall finished.

Lavender walked to the front and took the vial from Professor McGonagall. She drank the surprisingly sweet liquid. Soon she felt her body changing into a white stallion. She galloped around the room happy. Her ten minutes ended and she sat down.

"Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall called out.

Neville stumbled as he went up to the front, he drank his vial and turned into a great lion. He laid down in front of McGonagall's desk until he changed back. Professor McGonagall continued to call students to the front. Finally she came to the end of her list.

"Ms. Granger," McGonagall said.

Hermione walked to the front and drank the vial of orange liquid. She changed into a beautiful brown cat with brilliant eyes. The Hermione-maine coone cat walked to Ron and swished her tail in his face. She sat on her chair and changed back.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall called.

Ron walked to the front of the room and drank the liquid quickly. He felt his nose become long as it became a muzzle. Soon there was a large dog with bright red fur walking around the classroom. Ron walked back to his desk before he turned back.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said handing him a vial.

Harry drank the liquid and changed into a shimmering black wolf with emerald green eyes and bushy fur. Harry howled just for the fun of it. He changed back just as the bell rang.

"Read the section on Animagus and summarize, due next class," McGonagall said to the class, "Ms. Black please stay for a few minutes."

Ron and Harry started back into the classroom, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter you may go. I'm sure Ms. Granger can wait around for Ms. Black," McGonagall told them.

"See you later," Hermione said.

Jade took the vial offered to her and drank down the liquid. It took longer for the potion to work on her. Soon she transformed into a silvery-white phoenix. She let out her beautiful song which seemed to warm the entire room. The potion wore off and Jade saw the surprised look on Hermione's and McGonagall's faces.

"Amazing," Hermione said.

"Impossible," McGonagall whispered to herself, "Ms. Black you may go."

Hermione and Jade headed to their Gryffindor common room to meet up with Ron and Harry.

Professor McGonagall left her classroom heading to Dumbledore's office, "Fizzy Whizzes."

The gargoyle revealed the staircase and she went up. She knocked on the door before entering. Minerva McGonagall saw Arabella Figg speaking with Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Minerva," Arabella said before bidding Dumbledore farewell.

She stepped into the fireplace and shouted out her destination and disappeared in green flames.

"Minerva what troubles you?" he asked her.

"Albus, Ms. Black can take the shape of a phoenix if she became an animagus," she told him.

"A phoenix?" Dumbledore asked.

"A silvery-white phoenix," Minerva said.

"It seems she is surprising everyone," Albus Dumbledore told her, "For now we shall keep this secret between us."

"Yes Headmaster, I must return to my class," McGonagall said, "What about Ms. Granger, she knows about her animagus form as well."

"I will speak to her," Albus Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall left the room heading to her next class. Dumbledore also headed out tying to catch Hermione before she told what occurred after Transfiguartion class. He found both girls walking towards the common room.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Black, I need to speak to you," he said.

"Yes sir," both girls said turning to face the headmaster.

"I need both of you to not…" he started but was cut off by Hermione

"…speak of what happened. We won't we promise. Not even with Harry and Ron," Hermione said and Jade shook her head in agreement.

"Thank you," he said before walking away.

Jade and Hermione headed up to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there they found that Harry and Ron were out practicing Quidditch. The girls knew they would probably be out there until the feast. The girls decided to stay in the common room to finish up their homework.

Harry and Ron were returning to the common room to drop off their brooms before going to the Great Hall for the feast. They had just rounded a corner near the trophy room when Mrs. Norris nearly attacked them. Harry was the first to see Filch, the schools custodian, lying on the floor. Harry ran to him to see if he was alive.

"Ron go find Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Is he…" Ron began.

"No just stunned with a very powerful curse," Harry said.

Ron shook his head and ran down the hall running into Snape on his way to Dumbledore's office, "Professor he's-he's…"

"Stop you mumbling Weasley. Now what's wrong," He demanded.

"It's Filch, we were on our way to our dorm when we found Filch lying on the floor," Ron finished.

"Take me to him," Snape said.

Ron led Snape back to where Harry and Filch were at. Harry was standing near by watching for Ron's return. He saw Ron and Snape come running up. Snape checked to make sure Filch was alive before conjuring up a stretcher. He started to lead Filch up to the hospital wing.

"Return to your common room, now," he snapped at them.

He turned and was gone with a swirl of his robes. Harry and Ron hurried to the Gryffindor Tower. They stopped in front of the portrait long enough to say 'Tea cakes'. The Portrait swung open allowing both boys to enter into the common room. The Gryffindor common room was in an uproar. Hermione found them amongst all the confusion, leading them over to the couch where Jade sat waiting.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Let's talk in the prefect's common room," Jade said standing up, "It should be less crowded."

They made their way through all the Gryffindors in the room heading up the stairwell to the hidden entrance. Ron tapped out the password with his wand. The doorway appeared and opened up allowing then to enter. The for prefects went in finding the sudden silence inviting.

Once they were all seated Hermione began, "Well it seems something or some one is causing students to collaspe all over the school. So far the number has numbered five students; two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuff, and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin."

"We can add Filch to the list then," Harry said.

"What!?" Jade almost shouted.

"Harry and I saw him on the floor when we were on our way back here," Ron said, "His accursed cat tried to attack us."

"Does anyone know why they are collapsing?" Jade asked.

"I think it is a very powerful stunning curse," Harry said.

"You mean like 'Stupefy'" Hermione asked.

"No even more powerful," Harry said, "I think there is ancient magic involved here."

"I sense the use of an invisibility cloak soon, don't I," Ron said his eyes flashing with mischief.

"Let's wait and find out what Dumbledore has to say," Harry told them.

The friends agreed to wait, "We'd had better hurry down to the feast then," Jade said.

The girls left their bags in the Prefects common room. The boys quickly put their brooms away before meeting up with the girls in the hall. The four friends hurried down to the Great Hall. Once inside they found a seat quickly. With everyone in the hall talking , tying to find out what happened it was quite noisy. Professor Dumbledore tried to get everyone to quiet down, but was failing miserably. He soon had to resort to the use of his wand.

"SILENCIO!" he said casting a silencing charm.

Every student in the hall was silenced at once. The students turned to face their headmaster.

"Thank you, I know you have probably all heard about what has happened to some of your classmates. I assure you that it is nothing to worry about. It seems that there is a student or students pulling an elaborate prank. Each student was only stunned and will rejoin their houses by Monday morning," he said, "Now we have an excellent feast to enjoy and the first Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow."

He released the silencing charm and everyone began to speak at once. The food arrived and Ron set to work on some pumpkin pasties.

"An elaborate prank?" Hermione puzzled.

"If it was anything that involved the dark arts then an Order meeting would have been called," Jade said.

"OK," Hermione said really not satisfied.

Hermione went back to her feast enjoying herself. Jade stared at all the sweets and junk food only touching her pumpkin juice. Harry noticed this and decided to speak with her.

"Jade what's wrong? Don't you feel well? You haven't eaten a thing," Harry mentioned.

"I've never had sweets in my life, my mother usually forbidded it in in her home," Jade explained.

"I understand completely, until I began at Hogwarts I had never even heard of cauldron cakes or chocolate frogs, let alone eat them," Harry told her smiling, "Here try a pumpkin pasty, they're really not that bad."

He set one on her plate. She took a tentative bite finding its taste really pleasant. By the time the feast had ended Jade had tried chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Carmel Apples (Hermione's idea), and an assortment of other sweets. She found she truly liked them. Dumbledore waved his hands and the food disappeared signaling the time for bed. 

All the houses filed out into the hallway heading back to their houses. Jade felt someone bump against her. Suddenly it felt as if someone was in her robe pocket. She turned and saw no one behind her. Jade put her hand into her pocket and bewildered pulled out a piece of parchment. She followed the rest of the Gryffindors into the common room where most headed straight up to their dormitories. Jade sat down in one of the chairs by the fire to read the note. She opened it up:

**_Meet me tomorrow by the Three Broomsticks. Come alone!_**

An anonymous friend.

Jade stared at the note suddenly afraid of who it could be. Could someone have found out who she was or was it something totally different. She said good-night to Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione before walking upstairs to the dormroom. She set the note in her nightstand drawer promising to worry about it later. She got undressed in the dark and put on her pajamas. Jade laid down falling asleep almost instantly.

**__**

AN I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so far I want to especially thank:

**__**

Freckles: It was hard to find a good spot but its done ( It probably won't be a HP/LOTR crossover, sorry no rings)

KittyDopter: thanks for the review

Aurora: thank for the wonderful review

Seeker: well I would read more than one chapter then to get the whole jest of the plot

Destinygurl: I will try to update sooner now

TS: thanks for the tip about spacing/paragraphs it really has helped.

Tiger of the Dark: good luck and thanks

Dawniky: thanks for being my very first reviewer Yea!!!!!!!!!

And to all those who have also reviewed thanks and enjoy the story…


	11. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

****

Chapter 11: Gryffindor -vs.- Slytherin

_Jade followed a long corridor that seemed to lead no where. She was following a dark figure who was walking away from her. She reached a door, opening it and finding Harry, Ron, and Hermione lying on the floor. She checked them seeing they were gone. Jade saw red lettering on the wall:_

**__**

They Have Suffered Because of You!

Jade turned to run, suddenly waking up from her dream. She was shaking from the reality of the dream. Jade puller her curtain back seeing it was already light. She got dressed quickly going to find Hermione to tell her about her dream. It was the third one she has had in weeks. She wished Dumbledore would reveal who her father was. She found Ron and Harry walking towards the Quidditch Pitch. Today was their first match of the season against Slytherin.

"Harry, Ron wait up," Jade shouted as she ran to meet them, "Where's Hermione?"

"Probably in the stands already," Ron told her.

"Thanks, see you guys after the match," she called to them, "And good-luck!"

Jade ran towards the stands. She climbed up into the Gryffindor stands finding Hermione sitting next to Hagrid and Madame Maxine. Jade sat down next to Hermione taking the other end of their 'GRYFFINDOR FOR CHAMPIONS' sign.

"Where's Sirius, I don't see him in the teachers box," Jade inquired.

"Refereeing the match, I believe," Hermione said.

"Welcome Quidditch Fans. Todays match-up ought to be a good one, Slytherin -vs.- GRYFFINDOR! Now here comes the teams. For Slytherin; Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, Herron, Casserly, and Goddard. For Gryffindor; as beaters the Weasley twins Fred and George, our chasers are Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Colin Creevey our newest addition, our new keeper Ronald 'Ron' Weasley, and out seeker Harry Potter," Lee said with enthusiasm, "As usual the golden snitch is worth 150 points and ends the game.

"The Quaffle is up and Gryffindor takes early possesion. It's Colin Creevey, he throws it to Alicia Spinnet and Oh! She's hit with a bludger. Slytherin chaser Zambini takes possession and they score. Slytherin 10 - Gryffindor 0. Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle and is making a run…Oh No…Angelina Johnson is hit with a bludger bat, those dirty, rotten…"

"Jordan!" McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor…Angelina Johnson takes a penalty shot and it's good. Slytherin 10 - Gryffindor 10. Slytherin chaser Cornelius Herron has the Quaffle but nice shot from Weasley twin I think George or was it Fred, someone get them name tags please. And I think Harry Potter has spotted the snitch. He is diving 50 feet and boy does that Firebolt, which by the way _Which Witch _and _Brooms Weekly_ have rated…"

"Jordan! Comment on the game not the broomsticks."

"Sorry Professor. Malfoy is following in the dive and oh my Harry Potter has pulled up only a few feet from hitting the ground and Malfoy is face first on the ground. I don't believe it that was the Wrongski Feint. Only one other can pull that move off, Viktor Krum of the Bulgarian Quidditch…"

"Jor-Dan!" McGonagall nearly scream, "If you can't comment on the team them…"

"Okay, Okay, sorry Professor, Colin Creevy has the Quaffle and is speeding towards the Slytherin Keeper Galant Goddard. He shoots, he scores. Slytherin chaser Martin Casserly has the Quaffle and dodges two bludgers, two Weasley twins, and even Alicia Spinnet, but he doesn't get by Ron Weasley. And what an excellent save. Creevey has the Quaffle again and he has two Slytherin chasers on his tail and OH NO! He is knocked off his broom by Goyle. Why those dirty, rotten, slimey, why I oughta…"

"Jordan Please…"

"Sorry Professor, Alicia Spinnet takes the penalty shot and it's blocked by Slytherin Keeper Goddard. Oh look is that the snitch, I believe it is. Potter sees it and so does Malfoy. They are going for it, but which will catch it."

Harry sped towards the snitch, but Malfoy had the advantage being that he was closer. He put on a burst of speed and the Firebolt responded to his beckoning. Harry caught up to Malfoy. Malfoy bumped his broom into Harry's sending him flying towards the stands. Malfoy glanced to see where Harry went and lost the snitch. Harry realized what happened and stopped scanning the pitch to see where it went. Harry saw the golden snitch flitting around near the bottom of the Slytherin goals. He started towards it and dove down fifty feet, he pulled up just before hitting the ground, catching the Golden Snitch.

"Gryffindor wins," Sirius Shouted seeing that Harry had indeed caught the golden snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch winning the game. That was probably his most spectacular catch yet. Final score Gryffindor 190 - Slytherin 50," Lee cried still celebrating.

Harry got off his broom and was nearly knocked flat by his team cheering. Ron was also beaming at how he did. Harry handed the Golden Snitch to Sirius who put it away. The crowd was beginning to file down to the ground level. Harry saw Jade and Hermione making their way through the crowd towards them. Hermione, once clear of the cheering fans, ran up to Ron throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Hermione, your choking me," Ron said laughing as Hermione withdrew her arms from his neck.

"You were wonderful up there," she said.

"Naw Harry's better," Ron said, "That catch was superb." 

"Come on guys we've gotta go change before we miss the Hogsmeade trip," Angelina said.

Ron and Harry left the Quidditch Pitch heading towards the locker rooms. Soon they were showered and changed into their weekend attire. The boys followed the flow of students up to the school, meeting Jade and Hermione in the Front entrance. Professor McGonagall saw them and came over.

"Don't forget to keep an eye on your house members," McGonagall told them.

"We will Professor," Jade said as the other three Order members shook their heads.

As she left Jade led the way outside heading towards Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione towards already snuggling up to each other. Harry pulled his winter cloak tighter as a sudden gust of wintry air threatened to rip it off. Jade also did the same as she walked through the entrance gates. They headed into the town of Hogsmeade. Jade was suddenly in awe of the beauty of Hogsmeade. Harry led the group to Honeydukes where Ginny, Fred, and George would meet them. Once inside the warm shop Jade was astonished at the sight of all the amazing sweets and goodies. Harry met Ginny, giving her a hug as he saw her. 

"Wanna get that butterbeer I promised?" he asked Ginny.

"Yeah I do," she told him smiling.

Harry shouted over his shoulder, "See you guys later."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, "Let's walk a while then grab a butterbeer."

"But what about Jade?" she inquired.

"Go on, I'll be fine. I'll patrol for a bit then meet you guys for a butterbeer," she said smiling.

"Thanks," both Ron and Hermione said as they left hand in hand.

"If you want I - um- we can stay," George said in that misty, dreamy voice.

"I guess the joke shop can wait," Fred said rolling his eyes at his twin.

"Well how about if I walk with you guys to the joke shop, considering I have never been there before," Jade said.

George's eyes lit up when she said this. He looped his arm through hers leading the way. Fred followed behind watching George drool over Jade. He knew that Angelina would be upset if she ever found out how he was behaving. They reached Zonko's Joke Shop and walked inside. The interior of the shop was something to behold. There was everything from exploding quills to stink pellets to Dr. Filibuster's Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Fred met Lee over by a display of hiccup powder (guaranteed to cause you friends and enemies to crawl the walls). George was leading Jade over to where the exploding quills sat on the shelves.

"George I really must go and patrol now. Thanks for showing me where the joke shop is," Jade said kissing George lightly on the cheek in thanks.

George stumbled over to his twin and Lee in a daze. Jade smiled before walking out of the shop. She watched the students as she walked towards the Three Broomsticks to meet up with the anonymous note writer. Once she arrived she didn't see any one waiting for her. Jade heard laughter coming from inside and she debated whether or not to go inside and warm up.

She was about to go in when she felt someone grab the back of her cloak and pull her around the corner into the alley. Jade turned around her wand ready to defend herself. Jade came face to face with Draco Malfoy, he was warily watching her and her wand. She eyed him precariously debating whether or not to put away her wand. She realized that he didn't have his wand out, so she put hers away.

"You're the one who wrote the note?!" she asked trying to keep the shock out of her voice, "But why?"

She saw the shocked look on his face, "I wanted to give you back you quill and talk."

"Okay?" she said confused as to why Draco Malfoy of all people was here wanting to talk

to her.

"I was wondering if…" he suddenly didn't seem so arrogant and smug.

Jaded looked into his blue eyes seeing a scared fifth year boy before her, "You were wondering if what?"

"I was wondering if… ifyouwouldgotothedancewithme?" he stammered out running every word together.

Jade looked puzzled, "What was that?"

Draco took a deep breath before beginning again, "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Jaded watched with amazement Draco, "You want to go with me? Even though I'm a Gryffindor and friends with Ron, Hermione, and Harry?"

Draco looked at the ground, "Yes."

"On one condition," Jade began, "You don't act arrogant or make fun of my friends."

"Agreed," he said smiling.

For some reason he looked different. Jade couldn't really place it, but it was almost as if he was truly happy.

"By the way, where are Crabbe and Goyle," Jade asked out of curiosity.

"Um…erm…they-they are following someone else, okay?!" he said suddenly blushing.

"Sorry," Jade said sensing tension around the subject, "Do you want to join me for a butterbeer? I am going to meet Hermione, Ron, and Harry."

"No thanks, but thank you for the offer," he said sincerely.

He turned and left the alleyway. Jade had a feeling that Draco Malfoy was hiding something. She walked into the Three Broomsticks meeting up with her friends. They made room for her and Ginny ordered another butterbeer for Jade. Once it came the talk turned to the upcoming Yule Ball that Dumbledore was promising would be great. While they were talking Jade couldn't help thinking about the haunted look in Draco's eyes. She would definitely have to speak with him further. Soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione started walking back without Jade. She wanted to make sure everyone got back without a problem. She made her last pass and saw Draco walking towards the entrance. Jade ran up next to him pacing his every footfall.

"I thought maybe you could use some company," Jade said.

"Thanks," was all he offered.

"Draco is everything okay?" Jade asked concerned.

He stayed silent for a moment, "It's my father. He wants me to join with Voldemort. I was to be sworn in as a deatheater over the Christmas break. I was to have the dark mark burned into my arm. I told him no, I mean I may not like certain people and have my own opinion on who should be a wizard, but I will not harm or kill anyone. I have lived through his abuse for too long, the scars I keep as reminders of my disobeying his command or disappointing him. And now he has disowned me. I have no where to go. And I am positive that my father has been ordered to kill me, I-I just don't know what to do."

"I am glad you didn't join him," Jade offered squeezing his hand.

"Thank you, I am, you know, trying to become friends with Ron, Harry, and Hermione," he said quietly, "I am just about all alone in my own house. I mean yes Professor Snape is there, but I _need_ help."

Jade looked into his eyes seeing the pain and suffering, "Let me talk to them and try and begin a new friendship. We could use any support possible in this dark time."

"I'd really appreciate it," he said.

They reached the front entrance and went inside. Malfoy went into the Great Hall, but Jade went upstairs to the Gryffindor tower knowing she had to think. She arrived at the portrait seeing that the fat lady was not in her frame, she was probably off visiting her friend Violet in another painting.

She decided that a bath in the Prefect's bathroom would be the best thing to clear her head. As she was walking towards the bathroom she saw Peeves the Poltergeist laying out banana peels on the floor. She was the only Prefect he actually listened to.

"Peeves what are you doing?" she asked.

"You! Just a little itsy, witty prank on the 'ickle 'ittle first years," he said dropping the peels.

"Peeves, pick them up now," Jade told him.

He picked them up before flying off to make more mischief elsewhere. Jade arrived at the hidden door saying 'Pine fresh'. The door/portrait swung open and she went in. Jade locked the door before going over to the swimming pool size tub. She added Amberlily scent to the water. Jade grabbed two towels, setting them near the tub. Moaning Myrtle showed up sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Good evening Myrtle," Jade said, "How has your evening been tonight?"

"Dreadful," she said gravely, "Peeves has been tormenting me all night. Making fun of me and where I must haunt."

"I am sorry, Myrtle. Do you want me to report him to Sir Nicholas so he can talk with the Bloody Baron?" Jade asked while she undressed.

As she got into the tub she splashed Myrtle, "Sorry."

"It's alright. You're the only one who actually treats me like a person, not a-a… thing!" Myrtle said, "No I think this time I will speak with the Bloody Baron."

"Good luck," Jade said as Myrtle disappeared from the room.

Jade finished up her bath figuring that the fat lady will be back in her portrait. Jade got dressed and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower entrance.

"Good evening dear. How was Hogsmeade? A boy had a note for you, but I told hem you weren't here," the fat lady said.

"Thank you and Hogsmeade was wonderful," Jade said, "Tea cakes."

"Good-night dear," she told Jade as she went in.

Jade went upstairs to her dorm room hoping everyone was still at dinner. Jade went in and saw Ginny on her bed stroking Crookshanks. Jade went to her bed changing into her pajamas. She was about to go to bed when an owl started tapping on the window. Jade opened the window and it flew in dropping a letter on her bed before flying back out. Jade closed the window and locked eyes with Ginny. Jade could tell she was curious to find out who would be sending letters to her this late at night. Jade grabbed the letter as she sat down on the bed. She drew her curtains shut before opening up the letter:

**_Jade-_**

Thank you once again for listening to me. Even if Harry

And them won't listen and put aside the petty past I will still have 

You. Even if it was for one night.

Please speak to them for me tomorrow. I will be somewhere

On Hogwarts grounds. All you have to do is owl me on where to meet.

Thanks once again

Draco Malfoy

Jade smiled at the sincerity of the letter. She set the note under her pillow before lying down to try and sleep. She had the start of a headache and hoped it would go away before tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip. As she closed her eyes a cold chill went through her as well as a sense of dread.


	12. The Missing Student

****

Chapter 12: The Missing Student

Hermione, Ron, and Harry came into the Gryffindor Tower wondering what was wrong with Jade. She hadn't come to dinner when she got back to Hogwarts. Hermione went up to her dorm room after saying good-night to Ron and Harry. Ron soon followed going to the boys dormitory. Harry sat down in one of the chairs by the fire ignoring everyone who came in. He was thinking about why the only incident to occur was a few students getting stunned by an ancient curse. Even his scar hasn't hurt since the times during the summer. It could only mean that Voldemort was gathering more followers. 

Harry got up heading to the boys dormitory. He walked in seeing Neville still up reading his herbology book. Neville didn't notice Harry. He was so deeply engrossed in his reading. Harry changed before climbing into bed. He set his glasses on the bedside table. Harry fell asleep quickly.

__

"Malfoy, you disappoint me immensely," Voldemort said the hatred burning in his eyes, "Your son was to join those of Crabbe and Goyle's sons in the ranks of Deatheater. He was to have the mark burned upon his arm."

"Master I am sorry for my son's actions. He will be punished by your hand," Malfoy said.

"Yes he will, but he will die for his insolence. You will kill him if you want to prove yourself to me," Voldemort said venom dripping from each word.

"Yes my lord, I will do whatever you wish of me," Malfoy said kneeling at his masters feet.

"No go, locate the child of power, Jhada Eereowynn and bring her to me," Voldemort's eyes flashed in anticipation of greater power than that of his own.

Harry woke up with a start his scar burning once more. He couldn't believe that Malfoy, his enemy since his first year, had turned down helping and supporting Voldemort. Now he also has been chosen to be killed, by his own father of all people. Harry knew that he had to put aside the past to help Draco Malfoy before he is killed. 

Harry checked his watch realizing it was already six in the morning. He got up quietly grabbing his clothes before heading down stairs to the common room. He decided the best way for him to clear his head is to take a bath in the prefects bathroom. He headed out the portrait waking the Fat Lady on accident. He muttered his apologies before walking down to the bathroom. He said 'Pine fresh' gaining access to the room. The mermaid picture was asleep as she usually was.

He saw Moaning Myrtle gazing at the water sullenly. Harry locked the door so no one could accidentally walk in on him bathing. Myrtle looked up at him before leaving. He undressed before getting into the tub. He swam around for a little while before just resting in the tub. He got out an hour later toweling himself dry.

Harry changed into his weekend attire before leaving the bathroom. Harry headed back towards the Gryffindor common room to wait for his friends. The Fat Lady was awake and waiting for his return.

"Harry dear your godfather asked me to tell you to meet him before breakfast in the library," she told him.

Harry looked puzzled by this, "Okay, thanks."

He turned around heading back down the hall. Harry walked to the library curious why Sirius had wanted to meet him. When he got to the library no one was there except for Madame Pince.

"Excuse me Madame Pince, did Sirius Black come in here?" Harry asked the librarian.

"No one has been in here, but you're welcomed to check it out," she told him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

He searched the whole library before shrugging his shoulders. Harry left the library now realizing it was time for breakfast. He headed to the Great Hall to meet up with his friends. Once he got inside he saw Hermione, Ginny, and Jade sitting at the Gryffindor table. He didn't see Ron though. One glance at the staff table also told him his godfather wasn't there either. 

He sat down by Ginny grabbing some eggs and bacon. He saw Hermione and Ginny deep in conversation, but Jade didn't look too well though. She hadn't touched her breakfast and was looking very pale. 

He was about to say something when someone came running into the Great Hall their head bloody. Harry realized it was Seamus Finnigan one of his dorm mates. Everyone was up trying to run out the doors to head back to their houses. Harry ran to Seamus trying to guide him to the Gryffindor table. Seamus was confused as to where he was and how he got there. Harry saw the gash across his forehead and knew someone had not only hit him with some kind of spell, but also with something else.

Harry was concerned about Ron because Seamus was in the dorm as well. Hermione grabbed one of the napkins off the table pressing it to Seamus' head to staunch the bleeding. Jade headed back up to the staff table to grab Madame Pomfrey. Jade returned with Madame Pomfrey trailing behind. She led Seamus to the hospital to treat him. Professor Dumbledore was trying to restore order to the Great Hall.

Harry got up from the table making his way through the mass of students to the hall. Hermione and Jade followed not willing to let him get away. All three friends ran back to the Gryffindor tower afraid of what they would find. What they didn't notice was the blond headed boy running to catch up to them. 

They reached the portrait seeing it open and the Fat Lady missing. The three Gryffindor students went in seeing the common room in disarray. All the furniture was up turned and thrown haphazardly every where. Harry ran upstairs to find Ron hoping he wasn't hurt. Harry saw the door hanging at an angle on its hinges.

Harry pushed it open seeing the dorm even worse then that of the common room. All the draperies and bed coverings were shredded. Harry walked further into the room to search for his friend. Hermione came up behind him shocked at the scene of disarray. Harry saw the words written above Ron's bed:

**__**

He's Just The First!

Harry continued to look all over the room finding a trail of blood leading to the door of the room. Hermione had tears streaming down her face when she saw the words.

Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor Tower shocked at the scene that laid before her. Jade was standing in the middle of the room in shock. She headed up to the boys dormitory afraid of what the scene will be in there. She put her hand to her mouth when she saw the damage to the room. 

Professor McGonagall went to Hermione to lead her back down to the common room. Both Hermione and Harry allowed themselves to be led back downstairs. Dumbledore and Snape were coming in through the portrait as McGonagall and the students arrived downstairs. 

Snape used magic to right one of the couches for the shocked children to sit down. McGonagall led Hermione to the couch where she sat down. Harry followed the head of house and also sat down. Professor McGonagall turned to lead Jade to the couch only to find her gone from the room.

Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Severus prepare a sleep draught for the children. Minerva and myself will escort Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to the hospital."

Snape turned and left the common room.

"Albus…" McGonagall began.

"Later Minerva, we need to get Harry and Hermione to the hospital first," he said helping Harry to stand, "The other teachers have went to check on the rest of the houses."

McGonagall and Dumbledore led the two Gryffindor students to the hospital as quickly as possible. Once there Madame Pomfrey had the teachers lead them to open hospital beds near Seamus.

"Oh dear this is not good, not good at all," she said pulling curtains around the beds.

Professor McGonagall helped Hermione change into her pajamas. Hermione then laid down on the bed still thinking about Ron's disappearance. Once both children were in bed, Snape arrived with a sleeping draught for both of them. Madame Pomfrey made sure they drank it all before heading to her office. Harry and Hermione both fell into a deep dreamless slumber. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall headed into Madame Pomfrey's office to speak to her.

"Poppy how is Mr. Finnigan?" Dumbledore inquired.

"He had a nasty cut on his forehead and it looks like someone performed a pretty hasty memory charm on him," she told the professors.

"Will he ever gain his memory back?" McGonagall asked concern upon her face.

"Probably…yes. It looked like he fought whomever was in the room," she explained, "Right now he needs rest. That also goes for Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. It seems they received quite a shock. What happened?"

"When I arrived at the Gryffindor Tower it was destroyed. I went up to the boys dormitory finding Mr. Potter frantically searching for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger frozen in the middle of the room," McGonagall paused to draw a breath, "The word 'He's Just The First' were written in blood above Mr. Weasley's bed and a trail of blood led to the door."

"I think we need to send an owl to his parents informing them of his disappearance," Snape said.

"I will inform them, but we must locate the Fat Lady to see if she can help us figure out who attacked the Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore said.

Snape and McGonagall shook their heads in agreement.

"Now we must find out who else is missing," Dumbledore said before walking to the door.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape followed the headmaster to the staff room to meet up with the other staff. Once there they knew it was worse then they thought.

"Albus, it's Sirius he's been injured pretty badly," Lupin said, "He's in the hospital now."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before speaking softly, "Was anyone's houses attacked besides Gryffindor?"

"None were attacked," Professor Sprout said, "Who was injured besides Mr. Finnigan?"

"No one else was injured, but Ronald Weasley is missing," Dumbledore told the teachers.

"Oh my," Madame Hooch said quietly.

"I must make an announcement to the students," Dumbledore said the twinkle had now left his eyes, "Inform the house elves to clean up the boys dorm and the common room in Gryffindor Tower. Remus we also need to locate Ms. Black."

Professor Lupin left the room in search of Jade. Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff left the room heading towards the Great Hall. Once there all the students quieted down to listen to their Headmaster. Dumbledore looked solemnly at the students.

"As I have always said, I will not keep anything from you. Earlier today it seems as though someone has attacked both a student and a teacher. Another student is missing," Dumbledore paused to collect himself, "I want all students to keep in groups and until further notice I am sorry to announce I am going to have to cancel all Hogsmeade trips. All Quidditch practices will have to be observed by a teacher. Tonight ass students will need to be in their common rooms by 7 pm. Prefects, Head boy and Girl, and teachers will be patrolling to make sure no one is out wandering the halls."

The students began speaking with each other trying to figure out who was missing.

"Students please do not ask questions. As soon as we know more we will inform you," he told the students, "For now please try to enjoy your day."

Every student got up moving to the doors to find something to do with their day. Professor McGonagall found Ginny and the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table. She led them up to the hospital so they could see their friends and know the truth about their brother.

"Professor where is Ron?" Fred asked McGonagall.

"He was taken from his dorm room," McGonagall told the three Weasleys, "I am sorry. Your parents will be here soon. You can stay with your friends till then."

"Thank you," George said.

Professor McGonagall left the Weasley's with Harry and Hermione.

"Harry please get better soon, I need you to find Ron," Ginny said holding his hand, as the tears ran down her face.


	13. The Search Continues

****

Chapter 13: The Search Continues

Jade ran out of the common room blindly, not caring where she went. When she finally stopped she found herself near the lake. She sat down on the lawn and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Jade began crying knowing that she was the cause of all the problems, including Ron's disappearance. She just wanted it to be all over with. She hated keeping secrets from her friends.

Malfoy came up behind her quietly not wanting to startle her. Jade turned at the sound behind her. Her eyes were red from crying. He sat down next to Jade on the grass waiting for her to begin.

"Ron was taken from Gryffindor Tower today," she began, "I am so afraid right now."

"It will be alright, I promise," he said, "Dumbledore cancelled Hogsmeade."

"Really?!" she said surprised.

Draco nodded his head, "Harry and Hermione are in the hospital resting. Do you want to go see them? I could accompany you there."

"Thanks that would be great," Jade said getting up from the ground, dusting off her robes.

Draco took Jade's hand in his as they walked up to the castle. Jade smiled slightly as they walked. Once they reached the front entrance Professor Lupin came running up to them. His eyes showed his relief when they lighted on Jade. Jade was surprised to see the look of concern on his face. He led both Jade and Draco towards Dumbledore's office. They walked up the staircase to his office. Lupin led them in before leaving himself.

"Ms. Black, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said as he sat down behind his desk, "Mr. Malfoy go ahead and check in with Professor Snape, then you can wait for Ms. Black. I need to speak with her for a few."

Draco hugged Jade before leaving Dumbledore's office. Once he had left, Dumbledore turned his attention to finishing the letter to the Weasley's. Fawkes left his perch flying over to where Jade sat. He landed gently on her leg watching her. She began to absently stroke his feathers once again drawing out his beautiful song. She watched Dumbledore as he tied the letter to one of the school's owls leg. The owl took off heading towards the Weasley's home.

"Jade are you alright?" he asked truly concerned for her.

"I-I'm scared. Ron's missing because of me," she said close to tears again.

"Why do you say that?" Dumbledore inquired.

"For the past couple of weeks I have been having disturbing dreams about Harry, Ron, and Hermione all lying in a dark room and in almost every dream they are dead," she told the old wizard in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Jade if you have anymore dreams that are disturbing please inform me. And I know Ron is alive somewhere, but for now maybe you should go and see Madame Pomfrey. You look ill," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Malfoy should be waiting for you down stairs. I have to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to arrive."

Jade got up disturbing Fawkes who had fallen asleep on her leg. He flew to his perch and turned his back to Jade. She walked to him petting his feathers to say she was sorry. She headed downstairs to meet up with Draco Malfoy.

He was sitting on the steps waiting for her. Jade smiled when she saw him. Jade began crying once again, he gathered her up into his arms. Jade pulled away from his embrace and the two students headed to the hospital per Dumbledore's orders.

They entered the hospital and Madame Pomfrey led Jade over to an empty bed. Jade changed before lying down. Malfoy turned away as Jade was being treated. He noticed that Harry was awake and watching him. Draco walked over to him unsure on what to expect. Draco sat down on the vacant chair waiting on Harry.

"Draco I know about you father and what you told him," Harry began, "I want to help you, but now I also need your help to find Ron."

"How can I help you find him?" Malfoy inquired.

"It had to of been someone here because there was no way anyone else could enter any of the towers," Harry said, "Also the memory charm performed on Seamus was unskilled."

"So that means that it was an amateur possibly a new death eater," Malfoy said.

"Exactly," Harry said, "How's Jade doing?"

"Okay, but she's real scared," Draco said watching her.

"I think everyone is equally as scared," Harry said, "I know I am."

"_You, the Famous Harry Potter scared?!"_ Draco said out of habit, "Sorry, habit's are hard to break."

"It's okay, but this time I have no control over what is happening. I never thought someone close to me would get hurt or turn up missing," Harry revealed to Draco.

"Well I'd better go and start figuring out who it was," Draco said getting up.

"See you," Harry said.

Draco walked over to Jade's bed before leaving. He held her hand reassuring her that everything would be fine. He kissed her cheek softly before leaving the hospital. Jade felt her cheeks redden as she looked into Harry's green eyes. Jaded laid down closing her eyes to rest. The night passed quickly incident free. 

Classes were cancelled the next day. Jade woke up finding Draco sleeping soundly in the chair by her bed, his head resting on the mattress. She looked around seeing Harry, Hermione, and Seamus gone. Jade noticed that Madame Pomfrey was fusing over someone else lying on the far bed. Jade got up her curiosity peaked. She didn't wake Draco as she got out of bed. Jade saw Sirius Black lying on the bed. Professor Lupin was watching the whole scene unfold before him, chuckling softly.

"Poppy I'm fine, really. I need to go check on Harry," Sirius said.

"I will not release you Mr. Black, I don't know how many times I have had you or Lily Evans or James Potter or even you Remus in here because one of your pranks back fired," Madame Pomfrey said as she started to walk away, "And Remus don't even think about helping him sneak out."

Jade heard Madame Pomfrey walking towards her office. She jumped behind one of the curtains hoping she wouldn't notice her absence yet. Once Madame Pomfrey had passed, Jade snuck back around to the other side of the curtain. She walked over to where Professor Lupin and Sirius were at.

"Ms. Black, you should be in bed resting not up walking around," Lupin said.

"Oh can it Moony," Sirius said, "Your beginning to sound like Madame Pomfrey."

Jade giggled, "From the sound of it he is pulling off quite a good impression of her, too. What ruffled Madame Pomfrey's mother hen feathers the wrong way?"

Sirius smiled mischievously, "So you heard, huh."

"Yeah and I bet she was threatening all kinds of hexes as well if you snuck out," Jade said smiling.

"And I don't even want to think about what she would of done if I were to sneak out," Sirius said.

"I seem to remember one time she hexed you and James for a whole week when you two snuck out," Remus said laughing.

Jade was smiling as she listened, "What was the hex she cast?"

"I believe it was a tongue-tying charm to be exact," Madame Pomfrey said coming up behind Jade.

Jade turned to look at the med witch's stern look, "I-I'll just be getting back to bed now"

She got up, running back to her hospital bed before Madame Pomfrey hexed her. Draco sat by the bed looking worried. He got up hugging her, which caused her to blush again. She was definitely giving the famous Weasley blush a run for its Galleons. She laid back down waiting on Madame Pomfrey to finish with the adamant protests of Sirius Black. 

Jade made a mental note to find the Tongue-tying charm in the library. She knew it would be perfect payback on those pranksters Fred and George Weasley, for all the pranks they have pulled on her and the rest of the Gryffindor house. At the thought of the Weasley's Jades smile disappeared. Draco Malfoy saw her face and became worried again.

"Jade are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Ron," she said, "I hope he's okay."

Draco sighed before taking her hand in his own, "He'll be fine."

Jade smiled at him actually glade he was there. Madame Pomfrey came over to check on Jade. She made a thourough check nodding to herself occasionally before looking at Jade.

"Ms. Black you may leave, but please be careful," she told Jade.

Jade smiled happy to have the chance to go back to her own room. Madame Pomfrey shoo'd Draco out of the hospital so Jade could change into her school robes. After about fifteen minutes and more warnings from Madame Pomfrey and a quick good-bye to Professor Lupin and Sirius she left. Draco ran up to her thinking for some reason Madame Pomfrey wasn't going to release her.

"You know Draco you really are a worrywart," Jade said laughing.

"Only where you're concerned," he told her, "Harry's in the library waiting on me."

Jade hugged Draco and he in turn kissed her cheek. The two new friends started walking towards the library. Draco told her Hermione was having a difficult time accepting Ron's disappearance. They walked in seeing half of the Gryffindor house walking out. Malfoy led the way to one of the tables at the back of the library. Jade saw Harry, Seamus, Neville, Fred, and George all looking through a pile of books on the table. Jade sat down at the table causing the boys to look up from their reading.

"Hey Harry," Jade said.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine now," Jade said, "Have you guys found anything on either Ron's disappearance or the ancient curse?"

"Nothing that will help," Seamus said.

"Even Draco has been helping, figuring out potential Deatheaters in Slytherin, that is when he isn't by your sick bed," Fred said.

"Unfortunately the list has almost every Slytherin's name on it except maybe a handful who I know are either muggle born or deciding to not follow you-know-who," Draco said defeated.

"Well we can't give up yet," Neville said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we take a break and get something to eat," George said, "Dinner should be hitting the table real soon anyway."

"Always thinking with your stomach," Fred said his own stomach growling.

"Only when I'm hungry," George defended himself.

"Which is always," Fred said laughing.

The friends got up from the table leaving all the books on the table. Fred and George headed straight for the Great Hall to eat followed by Seamus and Neville. Harry, Jade, and draco headed towards the Gryffindor tower to see if Ginny and Hermione wanted to join them. They reached the tower seeing that the Fat Lady haden't returned to her frame yet. There was an old portrait of Godfric Gryffindor instead hanging at he entrance. Jade and Draco recoiled at the sight of one of the house founders.

"Bravada Soularia," Harry said.

The portrait swung open and Harry went in to talk to Ginny and Hermione. Jade followed close behind after promising the worried Draco she wouldn't take very long. Jade walked into the now clean common room and saw Harry talking to Ginny on the couch. She went up to the girls dormitory. When she came in she noticed that Hermione's curtains were closed, Jade also heard faint crying withing. She started to go over to comfort her, but thought better of it. 

Jade went to her bed and began searching for her bag. She then remembered that she had left it in the Prefects common room. Jade left the dorm room and walked up the stairs to the hidden entrance of the common room. She took out her wand tapping out the code on the bricks. When the hidden door appeared she walked into the room.

Almost immediately she felt as if something was out of place. Jade stopped just inside the door way and looked around the room, her wand out ready to defend herself. She saw one of the bookcases out of sort against the far wall. She walked toward it and pushed it completely open. She saw a hidden passage behind it.

Jade walked into the entrance seeing only the dark. She uttered 'Lumos' and the tip of her wand illuminated. She began to walk down the long corridor seeing statues looming in the shadows on either side of her. Jade heard a noise in front of her. She stopped, searching the area with her eyes. When she was satisfied it was nothing she continued on.

Jade then realized it was the corridor from her dreams. She stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. She tried the door handle, hoping that Ron was still alive. The door was locked.

"Alohomora," Jade said quietly, the door lock clicked as it was released.

Jade pushed open the door quietly hoping there was no one else in the room besides herself and Ron. She was wrong as she heard someone say 'Crucio' and then Ron began screaming in pain as the curse ripped through his body. Jade continued deeper into the room and saw Ron lying on the ground writhing in pain as the Cruciatus Curse coarsed through his being.

She saw a cloaked figure standing over him. She went for their want, but instead went flying against the wall as the figure shouted 'Rictusempra' and the curse hit her in the stomach. She began to get up from the ground grabbing her wand from where it fell.

She pointed it at the figure shouting 'Stupefy' but missed the cloaked figure. They pointed their wand at her shouting 'Expelliarmus' and Jade felt her wand jerk out of her hand. She was now disarmed and vunerable as the figure pointed their wand at her again, saying 'Crucio'. Jade felt her body coursing with pain as she tried to concentrate on the cloaked figure.

She raised her hand towards the figure and shouted 'Stupefy' at them. She saw the curse hit them with enough force to throw them against the wall. The Cruciatus Curse ended leaving Jade shaking all over. She fought the wave of blackness that threatened to over take her as she slowly made her way over to the cloaked figure.

She picked up her wand and the figures. She conjured up a stretcher and placed the unconscious figure on it. She bound them in ropes before making her way over to Ron. She said 'Ennervate' and he opened his brown eyes focusing them onto her silver ones before closing them again. She put him onto another stretcher before slowly and painfully making her way over to the secret entrance into the Prefect common room.

She headed through the common room. She realized everyone was at dinner as she pushed open the portrait. She fell out of the portrait entrance onto the floor where another wave of pain and blackness tried to overtake her. Jade got up from the floor before continuing on the journey to the hospital wing.

She didn't get very far before Draco spotted her. He came running up to her followed closely by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall's hand flew to her mouth stiffling the cry that escaped as she saw Ron lying on the stretcher. Jade fell into Draco's arms thankful that he was there. 

Dumbledore led the stretchers down the hall and into the hospital. Madam Pomfrey nearly fell out of the chair when she saw Ron lying on the stretcher. Professor McGonagall walked in moments later followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

Madame Pomfrey treated Ron's injuries as best she could before turning her attention to the other person also on a stretcher. She removed the cloak and mask and gasped when she saw the face of Victor Crabbe. He had a nasty bump on the back of his head from where he hit the wall. Madame Pomfrey treated his injuries as well as placing a hold charm around his bed to prevent him from leaving when he awoke.

"Poppy how is Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked in a hushed voice.

"He will be fine once he has rested, but it looks like someone has been performing the Cruciatus Curse on him. There shouldn't be any long term effects, but for the first couple of weeks he may suffer reoccurring pain and tremors," Madame Pomfrey explained, "For now he must take it easy for a little while."

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said sitting heavily on the chair relieved that her son was back.

"Albus I believe we need to speak to the Ministry about this attack. We need to make Cornelius Fudge see that Voldemort's back and that we need Aurors here to protect our children," Arthur Weasley said anger flashing in his eyes.

Dumbledore shook his head in agreement. Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley walked out of the hospital preparing to talk with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and make him see the error of his ways.


	14. The Meeting of the Order

****

Chapter 14: The Meeting of the Order

Jade felt Draco's arms around her waist trying to help her to the hospital wing. Jade desperately tried to stay conscious, but soon failed as the blackness crept into her vision. She pushed Draco away before collapsing to the stairs closing her eyes and slipping quietly into blackness. 

Draco watched as Jade's breathing became slightly labored. He left her, running down the hall trying to find someone to help him. He ran into his head of house Professor Snape, nearly knocking him down.

"Mr. Malfoy, it would serve you in the future if you didn't run through the halls knocking into people," he said with a sneer.

"Professor *gasp* it-it's Jade *gasp* she's-she's," he couldn't' finish telling him.

Professor Snape followed Draco as he ran back towards the staircase. Draco stopped running, watching as Snape carefully picked up the unconscious fifth year girl. Snape ran down the hall heading to the hospital wing. Draco followed feeling a stich in his side as he ran. Snape hurried into the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" he shouted, "Poppy…"

"Severus this is a … oh my. Hurry set her down," the med witch said.

Snape laid Jade down on a bed across from Sirius Black. Snape backed away as Madame Pomfrey stepped over to Jade's side examing her carefully. The girl moaned once before becoming silent once again. Draco watched his fear growing with each minute. 

Soon Madame Pomfrey stepped away from Jade's bed looking tired all of a sudden. She didn't notice Draco watching from Sirius' bedside. Instead she and Professor Snape walked back to her office to talk. Draco walked up to Jade's side, sitting in the chair he held her hand.

Soon Jade began muttering in her sleep, "Mama, don't leave me…don't want to be chosen one…child of power…elf…father…Nooooo!"

Jade shouted out before sitting up startling Draco who had been watching her. She continued to scream drawing in energy as she did. Draco felt like his whole body was being drained of all magical energy. He became tired, thinking he was going to pass out, when suddenly his energy was returned and he was back to normal.

Madame Pomfrey came running out of her office to see what was happening. She tried to go to Jade's bedside to calm her down, but she was met by some kind of protection barrier that surrounded both Draco and Jade. It seemed like ages before she slumped down on her bed. 

The protection barrier faded as Jade slipped back into sleep. Madame Pomfrey approached the bed checking on her patient making sure she was okay. She glanced at Draco almost telling him to leave before deciding against it.

"Poppy is she alright? What happened?" Severus Snape asked the Mediwitch.

"She's asleep now," Madame Pomfrey said, "I don't know what happened though."

Madame Pomfrey headed back to her office to see if she could find out what happened. Snape left to go speak with Dumbledore. Malfoy laid his head down on the mattress still holding Jade's hand. Soon he drifted off to sleep beginning to dream.

__

He saw a village in an unknown country. He watched as a beautiful woman held a silver-haired baby. She was crying as she handed the baby over to a man.

"Albus he is coming. He wants my baby," the woman cried.

"I will hide and protect her until it is time, I promise Serena," Albus Dumbledore said.

"Good-bye my beautiful Jhada," Serena said kissing her daughter once more before running back to the village.

Draco watched as Dumbledore walked into the bushes to hide from whomever was coming. He turned and saw the Dark Lord Voldemort come into the village.

He grabbed Serena by the throat, "Where is your daughter?"

"I will never tell you," Serena managed through her tight airway.

Soon the Deatheaters began killing the whole village. Dumbledore held out a crystal uttering a complex spell, soon it glowed brightly turning the child's eyes almost blue and her hair lost it's silver luster. He disapparated into the night.

Draco woke up to find he was in the hospital. Jade was still asleep on the bed as he got up to stretch. He walked towards Ron's bed curious on how he looked. Draco recoiled when he saw who the attacker was, his former friend Crabbe. 

Draco heard someone coming into the hospital. He headed back over to Jade's bedside seeing her now tossing in her sleep. He held her hand to calm her. As soon as they touched he felt himself being drawn into another of her dreams.

__

"Draco?" Jade asked.

"How did this happen? How am I here in your dreams?" he asked.

"Draco?! Help me! I am so scared, he wants me, I am so scared," Jade said walking past him.

"Jade, wait please," Draco said before following her.

Soon they were in a house that was warmed by a roaring fire in the fire place. Jade was watching a woman who was reading by the fire. Obviously Jade knew who she was by the look in her eyes. Draco watched in horror as the door blew inward revealing two Deatheaters and Voldemort.

The woman was up on her feet with her wand out ready to defend herself. She shouted 'Stupefy' at one of the Deatheaters. They managed to create a shield around themselves. Voldemort continued closer as he entered the room.

He stopped in front of the woman, "Tell me where Jhada Eereowynn is."

The woman showed her defiance, laughing in the Dark Lord's face, "Even the all powerful Dark Lord can't find a single child." she spat.

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously as he pointed his wand at the red-haired woman, "Crucio."

He turned his attention to his followers, "Search the house, find her!"

The Deatheaters searched the house, destroying it in the process. Soon one of them returned carrying a partially burned piece of parchment. Voldemort grabbed it and read what he could:

**Dear Ms. Jade Ryan-Black -**

We are pleased to inform you 

That your transfer has been accepted

To attend Hogwarts Sch…

The rest was burned beyond recognition. He released the Cruciatus Curse before advancing on the writhing witch.

"So she is now called Jade Ryan-Black. Very well, she will be mine," Voldemort said vehemence in his voice, "Avada Kedavra!"

Draco closed his eyes hoping to not see the death of the witch. The green flash penetrated his eyelids.

Draco woke up shaking from what he saw. He glanced at Jade seeing that she was now in a deep sleep. He got up rushing past Madame Pomfrey nearly knocking her over. He headed out of the hospital heading to Professor Dumbledore's office to speak with him. He reached the stone gargoyle trying to think of the password.

"Lemon drops, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, oh I don't know. OPEN UP!" Malfoy screamed.

"Screaming at me won't get me to open up any faster," the gargoyle said coldly.

Malfoy thought about blasting it with a spell when it started to move upwards. He walked up the steps stopping outside Dumbledore's office. Harry was also waiting outside his office looking terrible from lack of sleep. Dumbledore beckoned them into his office. They stepped across the threshold wary of their surroundings. Dumbledore was in his baby blue night shirt with a matching cap. He motioned for them to sit down. Harry and Malfoy both sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What has brought a young Gryffindor and a young Slytherin here in the middle of the night?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Sir I had another dream, Voldemort killed a witch he called Catherine Ryan. He was looking for Jhada Eereowynn," Harry said absent-mindedly massaging his scar.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said, "I shall inform the Order right away."

Harry got up from the chair and walked back to the door to Dumbledore's office. He went to his dormitory to attempt to get some sleep. Dumbledore looked over at Draco waiting on him to explain himself.

"Mr. Malfoy what pleasure do I get from seeing you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, it's about Jade," Malfoy said taking in a trembling breath, "I was sitting with her in the hospital when she did something strange. She had a nightmare and I felt as if my magic was being drained from me and then suddenly it was returned."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed with interest, "Continue."

"Well I fell asleep and saw something. A woman was giving you a silver-haired girl to protect from You-Know-Who. You, Sir, performed a powerful memory spell before disapparating. Also You-Know-Who killed the whole village looking for the girl," Draco said.

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Ye-yes Sir, somehow I ended up in one of Jade's dreams. She saw the same woman, Catherine Ryan killed. You-Know-Who also found a partially burned letter, stating that Jade Ryan-Black had been accepted to Hogwarts. He know where she is," Draco said.

Dumbledore stood facing the wall, massaging his eyes after hearing this, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You may go."

"But why is You-Know-Who…" Draco started.

"Mr. Malfoy please return to you dorm room. You can speak to Ms. Ryan in the morning," Dumbledore said with an air of finality.

Draco Malfoy stood up from the chair walking to the door of the Headmasters office. He walked down the stairs and into the hallway. He made his way to his dorm room.

Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, he threw it in, "Minerva McGonagall."

"Albus, what's wrong?" Minerva McGonagall's head asked worried.

"Notify the Order members immediately," Dumbledore told her, "All who can be reached at this time of night."

"Albus? What has happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"All will be explained soon," was all he allowed.

Albus Dumbledore began pacing the study when the first of the Order members began to arrive. Arabella Figg was the first to arrive by Floo Powder. She stood up from the floor dusting herself off. She walked up to Dumbledore offering a quick hello to him. The next to arrive were Mundungus Fletcher and an American Auror Josh Browning. They both dusted themselves off as the two walked over to where Arabella Figg sat waiting for the rest of the Order.

Alastor Moody (Mad-eye Moody) walked into the office. He had apparently apparated into Hogsmeade before heading to the school. Soon Professor Snape walked in sneering at the early morning wake-up call. He was followed by Remus Lupin, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Rubeus Hagid, and Madame Maxine. 

Even Sirius limped in to attend the early morning meeting. Obviously he had snuck out of the hospital without Madame Pomfrey noticing. Dumbledore stopped pacing to look at the growing number of Order members.

"Is this everyone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everyone who isn't out on assignment," Professor McGonagall answered.

"The reason I have asked you to this meeting is that I have received startling news," Dumbledore began, "Catherine Ryan was killed this morning by Voldemort."

A hushd gasp traveled through the Order, "Did she tell him? Is the child safe?" Arabella Figg asked.

Dumbledore looked grim as he spoke, "Catherine did not tell him anything before she was killed, but they found the Hogwart's letter addressed to her."

"My Goodness," McGonagall said in a quiet whisper.

"He knows where Jhada Eereowynn is," Dumbledore said.

"What are we going to do? We cannot keep all of the Order here," Mundungus Fletcher said.

"We shall reveal to her the truth and begin training her and Harry Potter in case Voldemort decides to show up," Dumbledore said, "But there is something else. Mr. Draco Malfoy seems to have a shared magical bond with her."

"What do you mean 'Magical Bond'?" Remus Lupin asked.

"Earlier Mr. Malfoy was with her when she drained part of his magical essence before returning it to him. Now he shares a kind of bond when he touches her. He was the one who alerted me to Voldemort finding out about her," Dumbledore explained, "Her powers are beginning to show now."

"Tomorrow will begin out toughest battle against Voldemort. Remus, yourself and Sirius will have to train Harry and Jhada Eereowynn."

"We will," Remus said.

"Severus we need to find out what Voldemort is planning," Dumbledore said.

"He should be calling all the Deatheaters together now that he knows," Snape said.

"Very well the rest of us will take up our positions trying to find more supporters against Voldemort," Dumbledore said ending the emergency meeting.

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout, Madame Maxine, Hagrid and Professor Snape all got up from their seats. They headed back to their rooms to try and sleep before classes tomorrow. Arabella Figg got up wishing Dumbledore luck on protecting Jhada Eereowynn. Mundungus Fletcher and Alastor Moody got up as well. The two Aurors went to the fire place, grabbing Floo Powder and each disappearing in a green flame. Mad-eye Moody left the office heading down to Hogsmeade so he can disapparate to his home. 

The American Auror still sat in his seat as well as Sirius and Remus. The man focused his liquid silver eyes on Dumbledore's own blue ones (A.N. Yes he is half wizard, half elf as well). Josh Browning wore midnight blue robes upon his 6'5" frame. His long black hair was disheveled, as if he hadn't slept in over a week. He watched the older man's movements as he prepared to say something.

"Albus the America Ministry of Magic has all agreed that Voldemort has returned. They are training new Aurors as we speak," Josh Browning said, "I am authorized to take up post here at Hogwarts to protect the only children who just may have the combined abilities to defeat Voldemort."

"Thank you Josh, I know from when I met you as a student here you would by far exceed my greatest expectations," Dumbledore said, "Now onto more pressing news. I think that Ms. Black should be allowed to know who her father is."

"Albus, won't that put him in danger?" Sirius asked.

"It won't because they have already put themselves in danger," Albus advised the three younger wizards in front of him.

Albus Dumbledore pulled out a crystal similar to that of Jade's. he held out his hand before muttering an incantation which released the memories onto both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They saw the night Serena Eereowynn was killed.

__

"Padfoot, where are you going?" Moony asked.

"I shouldn't of left them," he said, "I shouldn't of left my wife and child."

"Sirius it is too late," Albus Dumbledore said as he apparated into Remus Lupin's front room carrying Jhada Eereowynn, "He has come already."

"And Serena?" Remus asked although knowing the answer.

Albus Dumbledore dropped his eyes confirming Lupin's fear. Serena Eereowynn-Black had died by Voldemort's hand. Sirius tried to leave to kill Voldemort. Remus grabbed him, holding him back. Dumbledore took out another memory crystal and performed the proper incantation.

Sirius and Remus both blinked as the bright light faded away. Josh Browning already knew the truth of Jade Ryan-Black's father which was why he was there, being the most powerful Auror still living in the world. Albus Dumbledore had requested him to come to Hogwarts and join the Order.

"Does my daughter know who I am?" Sirius asked hope glittering in his eyes.

"All she knows is that her father is alive and here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "I figured I would wait until the time was right."

"Thank you, Albus," Sirius said.

"Hey Padfoot you may want to head back to the hospital before Madame Pomfrey curses you again," Remus said, "Besides that's where your daughter is at."

Sirius and Remus both left Dumbledore's office to head back to the hospital. Dumbledore waited until the two younger wizards had left the office. Josh Browning was actually looking amused at the wizard's whom had just left. Dumbledore led him to another room upstairs where they sat down at a table.

"Albus when do think he will attack?" Josh asked the older wizard.

"I don't know, but I want you to teach both Harry and Jade how to defend themselves, plus three other students," Albus said.

"I thought Sirius and Remus were doing that," Josh commented.

"They will teach cureses and protection charms," Albus said focusing his blue eyes onto Josh's silver ones, "I want you to teach them physically. Teach them weapons, hand to hand combat, potions."

"Basically begin training them as Aurors," Josh said some humor in his voice.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes exactly."

"Very well. I haven't had a challenge in a while. Who are the other three I am to train?" asked Josh.

"Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"Lucius' son is to be trained, but…" Josh began soon at a lost for words.

"He turned down his fathers' request to become a Deatheater," the older wizard said, "Now he is to be killed by his own fathers hand."

"Amazing," Josh said, "I shall begin their training during the holidays. For now I shall observe them to learn what their strengths are."

Josh stood up from the table bidding Professor Dumbledore good-night before letting himself out of the office. Dumbledore went to bed now thinking about when Voldemort will attack.


	15. The Return of the Marauders: Phoenixfire...

****

Chapter 15: The Return of the Marauder's: Phoenix-fire, Moonbeam, Stag, and Quill

The morning dawned brightly the next day. Ron was up complaining about all the fussing his mother was making. Madame Pomfrey checked him over once again making sure he was okay. Harry and Hermione had stopped by before classes happy to see him awake. They didn't know about Jade yet. Fred and George came in during their free morning to visit with their little brother. Mrs. Weasley left Ron to head back home about mid-morning which made Ron happy.

"Ronald please try to stay out of trouble. You two; Fred, George, _no pranks,_" Mrs. Weasley said.

All three boys rolled their eyes before saying, "Yes Mum."

"I mean it, I don't want any letter about either of you boys misbehaving," she said before standing up.

She hugged and kissed the struggling Ron, "Mum, Geroff."

Both Fred and George were chuckling until she did the same to them. She left the hospital wing. Fred and George offered Ron a piece of chocolate. He ate it forgetting who had just given it to him, that was until the moment he had chirping warts.

"Fred, George. I will get you for this," Ron said a death glare in his eyes.

"See you later little brother," Fred said.

"We've - um - gotta go. You know lunch, bye," George said.

Both twins took off out the hospital wing door, rushing past Madame Pomfrey. Ron nearly gave her a heart attack when she saw his chirping warts. She soon left him. After she headed to her office, Ron heard Draco in the corner talking to someone. He got off his bed and quietly walked over to the far bed. He peeked around the curtain and saw Jade lying on the bed talking to Malfoy. He decided to eaves drop for a little bit before interrupting.

"Jade can I ask you something?" Draco asked.

"Sure," Jade said quietly.

"Last night I ended up in two of your dreams. Who are you really?" Draco asked.

"I knew it would come up sooner or later," Jade took in a breath, "I found out something at the beginning of the year. I am not a full wizard, nor am I muggle born. I am half wizard, half elf."

"Impossible," Draco said in disbelief.

"That's what I said, but watch," Jade said taking off her crystal.

She held it in her hand and soon it began to float while emminating a glow that warmed the area the area around it. Draco's mouth dropped open as did Ron's. jade smiled knowing that she had finally baffled Draco Malfoy.

"Voldemort wants me because of my Elven abilities," she explained, "That is why I must keep it a secret."

"Ah…Jade, your second dream…" Draco tried to begin.

"I know he found out where I am hiding, but I cannot let my secret out yet because of the new Deatheaters here at school, alright Ron," Jade finished.

A very embarrassed Ron Weasley came around the curtain glaring at Draco. He sat down on the end of the bed waiting.

"H-how did you…" Ron said.

"…know you were there? By your chirping warts," Jade said, "Fred and George got to you, huh?"

"Yeah they did," he said.

The two boys and Jade heard Madame Pomfrey approach. She ushered Ron back to his bed and told Draco to leave till tomorrow morning. Madame Pomfrey set a glass down next to her bed telling her that after dinner she is to drink it. Jade looked at it with disgust as the mediwitch walked away. 

Sirius got up from his bed and walked over to Jade. He sat on the edge of the bed. Jade looked up at the older wizard seeing a strange look in his eyes. She held his hand to try and reassure one of his early memories.

__

"Serena, Darling I love you so much," Sirius said from the broomstick where he held a baby girl in his arms.

"Sirius be careful," Serena said, "Get back here both of you. Sirius I'm not joking. I don't need my husband falling and breaking open his head."

Sirius was laughing as he flew away from his worried wife. He soon came down handing their daughter to Serena.

Jade blinked focusing her eyes on the wizard sitting on the bed. She understood what was happening. Sirius Black was her father.

"Jade," Sirius began not knowing what to say.

Jade hugged him crying onto his shoulder, "I know father, I know."

"But how?" asked Sirius.

"Somehow I saw one of your memories of when I was younger," Jade told him.

Jade was so happy that she now had a father that she forgot all about Voldemort.

"Jade this summer I am going to take you and Harry, my godson, to your new home," Sirius said smiling at her.

Madame Pomfrey showed up carrying Jade's and Sirius' dinners. She frowned at Sirius because he was out of bed, yet again.

"Mr. Black since i cannot seem to keep you in bed I think tomorrow you can join Mr. Weasley and Ms. Black in leaving," Madame Pomfrey said to them both, "Now eat your dinners and drink the sleep potion both of you."

She left both their dinners by Jade's bed. Sirius and Jade ate quickly looking forward to leaving the hospital in the morning. Jade laid down on her bed after drinking her sleep potion. Sirius kissed her forehead before heading to his own bed. He also drank the potion, slipping into a dreamless slumber. Jade woke up to something sitting on her chest. She tried to ignore it, but it continued to peck at her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw her owl, Cassius, trying to wake her.

"Cassius go away, it is too early to get up. Go bug Sirius or something," Jade said trying to push the owl off her chest, "Ow! Cassius I'm up already."

She sat up jarring the owl to her lap. Cassius screeched at her before thrusting his leg out to her. She removed the letter and Cassius flew out the open window. Jade opened the letter and only found a blank piece of parchment.. Madame Pomfrey approached the bed before she could examine it any further. Once Madame Pomfrey was pleased, she was allowed to leave the hospital.

Jade hurried out aware that everyone else was in class. She headed to the library to find out how to perform the Tongue-tying Charm. She was going to attempt it on the twins during dinner. When she stepped in Madame Pince came over to her.

"Is there anything I can help you with, dear?" she asked.

"No I think I can handle it, but thanks anyway," Jade said.

"If you need anything just ask," Madame Pince said walking back to her desk.

Jade walked to the back of the library finding the perfect book:

**__**

From Jelly-Legs to Tongue-Tying: Baffle Your Friends _by Miss Chief M. Akers._ Jade read through it learning just two of the pranks. She went over to Madame Pince to get permission to take the book with her to her dorm. 

Once out of the library Jade hurried to put her greatest prank into action. She put the book on her bed before heading down to the kitchen. She tickled the pear until it became a door knob. She went in and found Dobby speaking with another house-elf. Once he saw her he came over.

"Miss Jade, how may Dobby help you?" he asked.

"I want to prank someone in my house," began Jade, "Fred and George Weasley and their friend Lee Jordan. I need the pumpkin juice that sits near them."

"Sorry Miss, Dobby can't do that," Dobby said.

"That's okay, just give me two pumpkin pasties," Jade said instead.

When Dobby gave her the sweets Jade left, heading back to the Great Hall. As soon as she got there it was almost time for dinner. She sat down at the Gryffindor table finding the one pitcher of pumpkin juice that would be by the twins and Lee.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at he pumpkin juice, "Backwardus Speakus."

The juice glowed for a moment as the charm set in. She waited on Ron, Hermione, and Harry to come in. They spotted her and headed over to where she sat. Ron was about to pour a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Ron, Harry, 'Mione, don't drink the pumpkin juice yet," Jade said an evil grin on her face.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Jade told them.

The twins came in and poured themselves each a glass of pumpkin juice. Lee followed, soon after they drank the juice unaware of the prank contained within.

"Hey Lee, can you hand me the pumpkin juice?" Jade asked innocently.

"Erus gniht," Lee said not realizing that his words were backwards.

Jade stifled the giggle trying to escape. She uttered 'Normalus Revertus.' The pumpkin juice was back to normal. The rest of the Gryffindor table hadn't noticed what happened, yet.

"Hey Fred how's the joke shop coming along?" Jade inquired.

"Er'ew ginpoh ot evah ti thguob by txen raey, yhw?" Fred said.

Harry and Hermione both spit out their pumpkin juice when they heard Fred. Ron was laughing so hard he fell off the bench.

"Tahw!" George, Lee, and Fred said at once, "S'tahw os ynnuf?"

Jade was now laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. Suddenly out of nowhere gold lettering appeared before the three pranksters: **_The Pranksters Have Been Hoodwinked By the New Marauder!_**

Everyone began clapping and cheering, all except the Slytherins of course. Fred, George, and Lee were also laughing while trying to search the faces for who they would take revenge on. Soon dinner was over and all the houses headed back to their common rooms. As Jade was walking Ron, Hermione, and Harry came up behind her; dragging her off down a deserted hallway.

"Brilliant, Bloody Brilliant!" Ron said still chuckling.

Jade smiled very large before talking, "I guess I take after my father. I suggest we form the new Marauders."

"Sounds great," Harry said, "But we need nicknames though."

"How about…Moonbeam for Jade, Phoenix-fire for Ron, Stag for Harry, and Quill for myself," Hermione suggested now getting into the spirit.

"Phoenix-fire," Ron said.

"Moonbeam," Jade added.

"Stag," Harry called out.

"And Quill," Hermione finished.

"The new Marauders of Hogwarts," all four said together laughing.

"We'll give Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs a run for their galleons," Ron said.

"Who's gonna give who a run for their galleons," a voice asked.

"Moony, be nice," Sirius said stepping from the shadows.

He was followed by Professor Lupin who was smiling.

"Who planned the prank on the Weasley twins and their friend?" Moony asked.

Jade looked sheepish, "I did."

"Just like her father huh Padfoot," Moony said, "What made you come up with that one and how did you pull it off."

"Well after dad was talking about Madame Pomfrey cursing him for leaving the hospital, I decided to find it," Jade said seeing the other three new Marauders looking surprised, "I cursed a jug of pumpkin juice so when they drank it they would begin taking backwards. I then performed the counter charm to turn it back to normal juice."

"How long will it last?" Moony asked.

"Another hour or so, but as soon as they find out who prank them the war will be on," Jade said, "Who sent the words?"

"I did," Sirius said, "I kinda figured out that my daughter had her hand in on it. That was something myself and Prongs did to Lily, Serena, and Moony."

Moony smiled remembering their school days, "I also seem to remember the counter prank myself, Lily, and Serena pulled on you."

"Oh no you don't," Sirius said laughing.

"Come on tell us," the four marauders said at once.

"Well it was after the backwards prank that we decided they needed to be put in their place. We cursed their shoes so that they couldn't walk straight. They walked backwards, sideways, bumping into walls and students."

"I also seem to McGonagall giving all three of you detention for the misuse of a good charm," Sirius added.

"It wasn't my first and it definitely wasn't my last. It seemed that every other day we had detention with either Filch or McGonagall," Remus said.

"Hey that would be an idea for the new Marauders," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Well I would take it easy for the moment. At least until you find out what kind of prank the twins and Lee pull," Padfoot said, "And now it is getting late and you do have classes tomorrow."

"Alright," the four friends mumbled as they followed Moony and Padfoot towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Once there Hermione said, "Bravada Soularia," to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. 

Her and Ron went in after saying good-night to Padfoot and Moony. pad foot looked at his daughter and godson.

"I'm glad to see that the Marauders are being reborn in four very bright students. And Gryffindors no less," Sirius said a twinkle in his eyes.

"When did you find out…"Harry began asking Sirius.

"That I had a daughter, yesterday. Some day I will tell you about it, but until then just know that you kinda have a sister," Sirius said looking at Jade.

"Good-night Sirius, Moony," Harry said before walking into the Gryffindor common room.

Jade gave her father a hug before heading into the common room. Jade walked into a thunderous applause from just about the whole Gryffindor student population. She smiled as a group of fourth years led her into the common room . She began blushing from all the attention she was receiving. Fred, George, and Lee were over in the corner plotting their next prank. Jade stood yawning briefly. She went up to her dorm where Ginny was sitting on her bed looking glum.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked as she got into her pajamas.

"I am thinking about Harry," she responded.

"I thought you like him," Jade commented.

"I do, it's just…I feel sort of left out when he starts hanging out with Hermione and Ron. Even with you," she said.

"I'm sorry if I am…" Jade began.

"No it's not your fault. I will just have to talk to Harry," she said.

"Okay. Good-night then," said Jade as she got into bed falling instantly asleep.


	16. Hogsmeade Village

****

Chapter 16: Hogsmeade Village

The weeks leading up to the holidays passed quickly. Every student from fourth year and up became restless as the Winter Yule Ball approached closer. Dumbledore announced a Hogsmeade trip to occur the morning of the Yule Ball. 

Jade woke up early on Saturday. She grabbed her clothes and ran to the Great Hall to catch breakfast. Today was the Hogsmeade trip. She was excited to get there. She needed to buy Christmas presents for her friends and pick out the perfect dress robe for the Yule Ball that night.

Jade saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny enter the Great Hall. Jade watched as Draco came in shortly after, he smiled at her before walking to his own table. Hermione sat down next to Jade while Harry and Ron sat across from the girls. Ginny sat by her friends.

"So how are you guys getting on with Draco?" Jade asked out of curiosity.

"Well he has stopped insulting us, but it is hard to - um - not make any snide comments sometimes," Ron said, "But I'm trying, honest."

"Once you get past his front that he puts up, he really is tolerable," Harry said.

Jade and Hermione rolled their eyes at the boys, "I think that he is kinda cute when he isn't scowling so much."

"Hey!" both Ron and Harry said.

Both Hermione and Jade giggled, "But no one is as cute as you are, Ron."

As breakfast wrapped up the trio agreed to meet in the front entrance after they retrieved their money and cloaks. Jade, Hermione, and Ginny headed up to their dormitory.

"What are you guys getting Ron and Harry?" Jade asked.

"I think Ron'll like anything Quidditch," Hermione said.

"I was thinking about getting Harry some new chess pieces," Ginny said putting on her cloak, "What about you, what are you getting Draco?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we had better meet the boys before they send out a search party looking for us," Jade commented.

The three girls headed down to the common room and out into the hall. They saw Angelina, Alicia, and a fifth year Ravenclaw Raven Hickory-Short.

"Are they in there?" Raven asked anger lacing her voice.

"I don't know, why?" Hermione said.

"Because those pranksters are in hot water," Alicia said.

"What did they do this time?" Jade asked.

"**_This,_**" Angelina said taking off her glove.

Ginny, Hermione, and Jade saw the multicolored feathers on her hand, "Whoa!" Ginny said.

"We need to find them and have them turn us back to normal," Raven said.

"Good-luck," Ginny told them.

The three younger Gryffindors left the older Gryffindors to go find their boyfriends. As they decended the stairs all three boys saw them. The boys walked towards them. Ron hugged Hermione before leading her out onto the grounds. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek as he too led her out onto the grounds. Draco offered his arm to Jade and they also went out onto the grounds.

The wintry wind kicked up and berated the three couples as they got closer to Hogsmeade Village. Soon they reached the town of Hogsmeade. The girls bid the boys good-bye as they headed off to the robe shop to purchase new dress robes. Harry, Ron, and Draco headed deeper into Hogsmeade.

"Okay guys where to first?" Ron inquired.

"We need to buy our Christmas presents especially the ones for our girlfriends," Harry said.

"But what exactly?" Draco said following Harry and Ron.

"I think I'm going to get Hermione a book and something else," Ron said heading towards the book shop.

When they entered Madame Sunrise came up to them, "How are you boys today? Can I help you find something?"

"I am trying to find a book for my girlfriend," Ron said.

"Hmm, I think I know exactly what book would be perfect," Madame Sunrise said, "Give me one minute."

She walked to the back of the shop leaving the boys to browse the shelves. Soon she returned carrying a small silver in color book, bound in soft leather. She dusted off the fine layer of dust off the cover before handing it to Ron. He looked at it before reading the title: **_Moonbeams and Stardust by Anonymous_**.

"Are you sure this book is…" Ron began as he thumbed through the blank pages, "Hey the pages are blank."

"This particular book can only be activated by the recievee. And only then by a love one being the giver," the shop keeper told him, "And I promise it will be perfect for Hermione."

"What!?" Ron said confused, "How?"

"I know more than you think," Madame Sunrise said with a wink, "That will be two sickles please."

Ron handed the money to the shop keeper before turning and leaving. Harry and Draco followed kind of amazed by the strange witch.

"Well that was weird, it was almost as if she was reading my mind," said Ron, "Now where to."

"I'm going to get Ginny this beautiful stationary set I saw last time we were here. I saw her eying it," Harry said.

They headed to Quills to see if they were still there. Harry and Ron went in to purchase Ginny's gift. Draco on the other hand saw something in a new shop's window. He walked to the shop and went in, hearing a bell chime somewhere in the back. Draco saw a small plump witch with gray hair in a loose bun walk out from the back. She was wearing well worn gray robes.

"Can I help you?" the shop keeper asked.

"Well I was…" Draco began, but was cut off by the witch putting up her hand.

"Your looking for a gift for a very special girl, Is that right, Master Draco?" the witch said focusing her violet eyes on his own blue ones.

"How did you know my name?" Draco asked.

"Madame Celeste know all, and I also know you met my daughter Sunrise," Madame Celeste told the surprised Draco, "Now what is sold in this shop is not trinkets and tourist items. These are true mystical items, each holding a power of their own."

"I don't think there is anything here for her," Draco said trying to leave.

"Oh but I believe there is, Master Draco," she said, "Please sit while I go into the back. I will be but a moment."

At that she headed into the back while Draco sat down on an ancient pine chair near the counter. He waited five, ten, fifteen minutes and still no Madame Celeste. 

Harry and Ron came out of Quills several bags heavier and several sickles and galleons lighter. They saw Draco sitting in a shop called Mystical Eye. They went in and heard a bell ring somewhere in the back. A stout aging wizard came out seeing the two boys instantly.

"Ah more customers," the elderly wizard said, "I am Yao Ming, how may I be of service?"

"We're here for our friend," Harry said.

"You have special girls that you are buying for, correct," he said, "Wait right here."

He was soon gone leaving Harry and Ron alone with Draco. As soon as Harry was about to talk the old wizard appeared carrying two crystal and two jade pendants. The jade pendants were on leather thongs whereas the crystals were on delicate silver chains.

"These are protection crystals and locator jades," Yao Ming said.

"Protection Crystals?" asked Harry.

"Locator Jades?" asked Ron.

"Yes, yes. The crystals shall protect your friends from darkness as long as your love is true and the jades help guide you to the crystals," he said, "Your girls shall be protected always as long as you and your friends wear them."

"Well…" Harry began.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Three sickles for the set," he told them.

"I'll take one," Harry said and Ron agreed.

"Very good, the spells to bind the crystal to jade has already been set in," the wizard said as he accepted their money, "Here you go boys."

He handed each of the two boys a mahogany box with their purchase in it. They turned to leave and saw Draco still waiting. The small plump witch came out holding a long thin box. She set it on the counter and Draco stood up and watched the witch. Ron and Harry joined him their curiosity now peaked.

Madame Celeste opened the box and took out a beautiful crescent moon pendant in the clearest silver. There was a tiny flaming gemstone hanging from the top point of the crescent moon. On closer examination the gem looked alive. Around the edge of the moon there were ancient markings.

"This is an ancient pendant that was once owned my Merlin and before him the Dragon Mages of China. It is said that the stone contained on the pendant contains a dragons fire. No one is certain what it actually does, but when I touched the box, the necklace chose you as its giver," Madame Celeste said.

"It is gorgeous and would look nice around Jade's neck," Draco said pondering the thought, "Okay I will take it."

"Excellent, that will be five sickles," Madame Celeste said.

Once the money was given she handed him his purchase and he left. Harry and Ron following close behind. Draco opened the bag and saw a smaller box with a not as well as Jade's gift.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure," he opened the letter and read it out loud, "_Master Draco this ring has also chosen you as it's possessor. It is related to the pendant. It is also ancient. Wear it well. Madame Celeste, Seer._"

"Open the box," Harry said.

Draco opened the box and saw a ring made out of the same silver. This time it was a Dragon with a glowing red gem in its mouth. He put it on and felt a strange warmth from it. It wasn't hot, but instead very pleasant.

"Nice," Ron said, "We'd better meet up with the girls if we want to make sure they are ready in time for the ball. I just don't understand why they need four hours to get ready."

"Who knows," Harry said.

"I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks," Draco said heading off in a different direction.

Draco ran towards the book shop running into Professor Dumbledore. His bag fell and the wooden case fell open reveling the necklace. Dumbledore bends down to help Draco pick-up his purchases. When he sees the necklace he starts a little.

"Mr. Malfoy where did you acquire this exquisite necklace?" Dumbledore asked Draco.

"At the Mystical Eye. Madame Celeste sold it to me. She also included this ring. She said they chose me," Draco explained.

"You don't mean Celeste Ming do you?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Maybe, I know there was a man there, Yao Ming," Draco said.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore watched as Draco Malfoy ran towards the bookstore. He walked to the Mystical Eye, entering and hearing the bell at the back. He watched as Madame Celeste and her husband Yao Ming came to the front counter.

"Albus," Celeste said coming around to hug her cousin.

"Celeste, how are you?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, fine, and you?" she asked.

"The same as always," he answered.

"What brings you to our quaint little shop?" Celeste asked.

"Quaint? Hardly, I know you Celeste," Albus said, "I have come to inquire upon a recent purchase one of my students made."

"I assume you speak of Master Draco," Celeste said.

"Yes I am actually. The necklace, how did he acquire it?" Albus asked.

"He came looking for a present for a very special girl dear to his heart. I spent more than fifteen minutes trying to find something that was attuned to her aura. The necklace you speak of was the only one to react to the aura. There is also a ring which he has. It attuned to his aura, humming wildly. I gave it to him," Celeste explained, "Those two items I have had in my possession for ages. The children who now have them are destined for them and each other."  


"Celeste how did you come by them?" Albus inquired.

"One day I found them buried under some ancient scrolls I was translating. I believe they once belonged to my father, it is unknown what mystical energies they possess. I have looked and have found nothing on them," Celeste told Albus.

"Please keep looking and good-luck," Albus said leaving the shop.

Jade, Ginny, and Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks waiting on their boyfriends. The three girls drank butterbeers while watching the tavern door. Soon they saw Harry and Ron come in heading straight for them carrying their bags of gifts. Draco came in out of breath. They sat down cold and tired. The tavern witch Madame Rosmerta brought them butterbeers.

"I don't know how you girls do it all the time," Draco said.

"Do what persay?" Ginny asked.

"Shop," Ron said.

The girls giggled as they rolled their eyes at their clueless boyfriends. Hermione glanced at her watch and realized they had to get back to get ready.

"We need to get back so us girls can get ready," Jade said.

"Why do you girls need four hours to get ready?" Ron asked as the left.

"You want up to look our best right? Then don't ask," Jade said.

"Forget I asked," Ron said pulling Hermione closer to him as they walked to the castle.

**__**

A.N.:::

People please read and review, the button is getting really, really lonely. If you don't review I just may have to sick a rabid Hippograff on you… or better yet how about a angry Sirius Black.

Or maybe the Weasley Twins can concoct some kind of eternal prank, alright just please review, I want to try and make 20 reviews. 

I will update again by Wednesday, the Yule Ball to come.

Thanx

Jadedkatrina…


	17. The Yule Ball

****

Chapter 17: The Yule Ball

They reached the Gryffindor Tower and Draco said he would be back at 7:30 pm. Ron and Harry headed down to Sirius and Lupin's room to talk with them. Harry knocked on the door, waiting on them to answer. Sirius opened the door with shaving cream on his face. He ushered the two boys into the common room.

Ron sat down on the overstuffed chair by the fire. Harry followed sitting in the other chair. Sirius finished shaving before joining them. Remus came out of his room looking tired and ill. Last night was a full moon and he wasn't recovering as well as he usually does. He plopped down on the couch, laying his head on the arm rest and stretching out.

"So what brings you guys here? Shouldn't you be going to get ready?" Sirius asked.

"Don't mind him, his brain isn't functioning properly. An old Auror aquintance asked him to the Yule Ball," Remus said from the couch.

"Who is she?" asked Harry.

"Star Elise," Sirius said, "I knew her when I first became an Auror. I thought she forgot about me, but she owled me saying she was in London for the holidays. She then asked me to the Yule Ball. I accepted."

"Great!" Harry said.

"Wonderful," Ron said agreeing with Harry.

"So what are you wearing?" he asked.

"Emerald green dress robes," Sirius said.

"I guess we had better get going as well," Ron said, "Are you going Remus?"

"I'm not real sure, but maybe," he said still laying on the couch.

"See you later," Harry said walking to the door.

Harry and Ron walked to the door leaving to get ready themselves. The boys went to the Gryffindor common room hoping one of the second year girls were there so they can give Hermione and Ginny the boxes. 

They entered in seeing Neville sitting by the fire wearing gold dress robes and Seamus wearing scarlet dress robes. Harry and Ron knew they were going with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Harry walked up to a second year girl named Veronica Gibbons.

"Veronica," Harry called motioning her over to him and Ron.

She came over shyly, "Yes?"

"Can you take these up to the girls dorm and give them to Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley?" Ron asked holding out the boxes.

"Okay," Veronica told them as she took the boxes.

"Their names are on them already," Harry told the second year.

She left them running up to the girls dormitory. Harry and Ron went up to their dorm room to also get ready. After they were dressed, Harry in emerald green robes with burnished bronze threads on the collar, sleeves, and hem. Ron wore the new royal blue robes that Fred and George bought him. 

The two boys walked down stairs seeing Lavender Brown, in Lavender robes, and Parvati Patil, in light pink robes, already leaving with Seamus and Neville. Harry and Ron waited for their dates to come down. 

Fred and George came down laughing, both wearing shimmering black robes, except Fred's had gold trimming on his. Lee Jordan also came down wearing scarlet robes. They headed out the portrait. Draco was waiting outside for Jade. Ron went to the portrait and went ahead and invited him in.

"Oy, Draco come in and wait for Jade. I'm sure McGonagall won't mind," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron," he said following Ron into the crimson and gold common room.

Soon Ginny came down the stairs wearing a modest cut dress robe in burnished bronze with stardust patterns all over the gown. Her hair was down in soft curls that framed her face. Harry's breath caught in his chest when he saw that even with only a slight bronze coloring on her lips she was beautiful. Ginny closed his mouth before grabbing his arm.

Hermione came down clothed in deep purple colored robes with royal blue piping and stardust bursts. She had swept her hair up in a twist with a few stray curls framing her face. She had down a very slight coloring on her lips as well. Ron couldn't believe his eyes as Hermione came up to him. Both girls wore their crystals.

"Jade come on down, Draco is waiting," Hermione said.

"Alright, I hope he will like it though," Jade said nervously.

"Is Jade okay?" Draco asked.

"She is nervous about her new dress gown we got today," Ginny said.

Jade came out of the dorm room. She walked down the stairs seeing all three boys turn their heads and stare. She was dressed in a long silver dress gown with shimmering ivory trimmings. The inner sleeve came to a point on the back of her hand and the outer sleeve flared outward barely skimming the floor. 

Hermione had teased her hair into small elegant braids intertwined with delicate silver threads. She had then put it up into a loose pile on her head giving the illusion of a crown. There were also a few loose curls framing her face. 

Ginny had put stardust on her face around her eyes and cheeks giving her a look of an angel from a dream. Her lips were tinted in silver as well. She stopped on the bottom step afraid to go any further, sad that she left her crystal upstairs.

Draco stepped forward, "Jade you look breathtakingly beautiful."

Jade took a breath as she stepped down, "Thank you."

Draco pulled out the box and took out the necklace he bought, "Jade I think this will be perfect."

He clasped the chain around her neck before offering his arm. She took it and the friends walked out of the Gryffindor common room. Most of the third years and second years watched as the final older students headed down to the Great Hall.

The doors of the Great Hall were open showing the wonderful decorations around the hall. The long house tables were once again replaced with smaller circular tables that seated twelve people. Harry led the way to one of them. The hall was gently lit by dozens upon dozens of candles. . 

The tables had small lanterns also adding to the gentle glow around the hall. They sat down waiting for dinner to arrive. Draco watched Jade hoping that this really wasn't a dream as she seemed to glow in the soft candle light. After they ate Dumbledore stood to address the hall.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Long ago Hogwarts had a tradition of hosting a ball the weekend before the holidays began. I feel in light of recent events, it is time for a new beginning of traditions," Dumbledore said his gold and plum robes catching the light, "Now please welcome back the Weird Sisters to officially kick-off the First Annual Hogwarts Yule Ball."

The Weird Sisters struck up a slow tune and most of the students headed to the dance floor. Sirius and Star danced near the edge as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall. And surprisingly Remus and Madame Hooch.

"Virginia Weasley would you care to join me for a dance," Harry said offering his arm.

"Why I would love to Mr. Potter," Ginny said taking his arm.

"Hermione would you - um…" Ron said now finding it difficult to find words.

"Oh come on let's dance," she said grabbing Ron and following Harry and Ginny to the dance floor.

Jade watched the couples dance gracefully across the floor. Jade turned and saw Draco clad in dark forest green robes with silver threading. She smiled shyly to the Slytherin fifth year.

"Jade I want you to know that I am truly thankful for everything," he began, "and what ever happens I still want to be friends."

"Draco you sound like I want to break up with you," Jade said.

"Sorry I - um - I just don't want to ever lose your friendship is all, " he said staring at his glass.

Jade set her hand on his cheek, "I won't ever stop liking you . No matter what happens."

"Thank you," he whispered kissing her palm before leading her onto the dance floor.

Jade wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. They spent half the night dancing before heading back to their table. Harry was sitting with Ginny as they joined them. It looked like Ginny was trying to get Harry to dance again.

"Ginny may I have this dance?" Draco asked and Harry gave him a 'Thanks I owe you one' look as Ginny accepted.

"Tired already?" Jade asked smiling.

"No just feet hurting," Harry said, "You really do look beautiful."

"Thanks, but don't let Draco hear you say that or for that matter Ginny," Jade said laughing.

Harry started laughing when Sirius and Star Elise came to the table, "Hey Sirius."

"Hi Dad," Jade said suddenly blushing.

"Harry, Jade this is Star Elise," he said, "Star my godson Harry Potter and my daughter Jade."

"Nice to meet you both, now if you three will excuse me I see a headmaster who I want to steal for a dance," Star said before leaving.

Sirius sat down as he watched the dancers, "Sorry you guys have to stay here for the holidays, but…"

"It's fine," Harry said, "But presents are to be done in your common room."

Sirius laughed as Remus came up and sat down by Harry, exhausted.

"Padfoot I will hex you into next year for telling Madame Hooch I wanted to dance," Remus said, and added as an after thought, "That is when I get my energy back. I can't even lift my wand arm right now.'

"On that thought, Jade would you care to dance with an estranged father," Sirius asked.

Jade took his and was led onto the dance floor. Sirius looked at his daughter amazed at how much like her mother she looked tonight.

"Dad are you alright?" Jade asked.

"I am thinking about how much you look like your mother," he said, "She had the same scared look when I asked her to our Yule Ball. She was so beautiful just as you are."

Jade blushed as he talked about her beauty, "What was my mom like?"

"She was beautiful and smart and always pulling pranks. She was the best in herbology and even began training to become a mediwitch. She had courage even in the face of adversary never backing down," Sirius told his daughter, "When I look at you I see the same determination that she had."  


"When did you know she was the one for you?" Jade questioned.

"I was in my seventh year and she was in her sixth. It seemed that everyone else knew we were in love, but us. Soon after a heated argument we confessed our true feelings. I graduated and when she graduated I proposed," Sirius said, "I think I have some of our wedding photos."

"So what about you and young Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius inquired.

"Well I like him is all… I truly don't know what my true feelings are though," Jade said blushing again.

"Well I think I will give you over to him now," Sirius said as he tapped Malfoy on the shoulder.

Draco came over to Jade and they both watched as Ginny and Sirius went back to the table. Dumbledore stood getting the students attention.

"I am sorry to announce that the next song will be the final one for the evening. The Hogwarts Express will leave tomorrow at 11 o'clock to take all those students leaving for the holidays home," he told them as the Weird Sisters began the final song.

Draco led Jade out of the Great Hall into the transfigured entrance hall. There was a fountain with a rose garden surrounding it. They sat down on the stone bench just snuggling till it was time to go to bed. Draco chanced giving Jade a kiss, hoping she didn't have her wand on her. 

He bent down and kissed her lips gently. Jade returned the kiss wishing this night would continue on forever. Soon the professors came out telling students it was time for bed. Professor Lupin came up to them.

"Ah, Jade, Draco, it is time for bed," he said.

"Thank you Professor," Jade said.

He walked off to tell more students to go to bed. Jade got up and found Draco fussing with something as his back was turned. When he faced her he held a perfect rose the color of silver moon light. He handed it to her before escorting her to the Gryffindor Tower. He stopped when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Thank you Draco for a wonderful night," she said.

"Your welcome my beautiful angel," he told her before kissing her once again.

He left her and headed down to the dungeons, his head swooning with the kisses. Jade watched him leave before turning to the Fat Lady.

"Ah young love," she said, "And you dear look gorgeous. No wonder that young man was swooning over you."

"Mistletoe Kisses," Jade said.

The portrait opened allowing Jade to enter. Angelina and Alicia were sitting with George and Fred on the couch in front of the fire. Lee was no where to be seen, nor was Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione. Jade went up to the girls dormitory to get ready for bed. She saw Lavender and Parvati already in bed asleep. They were both heading home for the holidays in the morning.

Jade got undressed and put on her pajamas. She undid the braids allowing them to fall around her shoulders. Jade decided to leave the braids in till Monday. Ginny came in after Jade laid down in bed reading a book. She also got ready for bed.

Hermione was much later. Both Ginny and Jade were sleeping as she got undressed and into bed. She fell asleep dreaming of the wonderful evening she just shared with Ron Weasley.


	18. The Training Begins

****

Chapter 18: The Training Begins

Harry woke up to his friend Ron's snores. His head was still reeling from the dance last night. He rolled over not wanting to get up, knowing it was the first official day of the holiday break. No more classes for two weeks. 

Ron grunted in his sleep calling out Hermione's name before going back to his normal metronome of snores. Dean Thomas woke up briefly to throw a pillow at Ron's head before going back to sleep. They still had three hours until the train left and they were determined to sleep them.

Ron turned over onto his stomach thrusting his foot through the covers to allow it to hang over the edge. Harry got up, dressing quietly and headed down to the common room. He saw Remus sitting on one of the wing chairs by the fire. Harry sat opposite him curious as to why he was here.

"Hey Professor, is Sirius okay?" Harry asked.

"He's fine, just snoring too loudly for me to sleep," he said skirting the real reason as to why he was there.

Both Harry and Remus stared into the fire, "Remus what's wrong?"

"Today myself and Sirius need to meet up with you, Ron, Hermione, Jade, and Draco to begin your training," he said.

"Training?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore asked myself and Sirius to train you guys, as a precaution," he explained, "Now I will wake up Ron, Hermione, and Jade. You go wake up Sirius, we'll meet you in our room."

Harry got up and left the common room. As he stepped into the hall, Draco walked up to him. He yawned deeply, not pleased with the early morning wake up call. They walked to Sirius' room to wake him up.

When they reached the door Harry went in, Draco followed closely behind. Draco sat down on one of the arm chairs as Harry went into Sirius' room. Harry saw his Godfather sound asleep. He pulled out his wand, pointing it at Sirius said 'Aquaus'. Water poured out of his wand, hitting Sirius and soaking him in seconds.

Sirius rolled off the edge of the bed hitting the floor hard. Harry left the room laughing. Remus came in his robes singed slightly. Ron followed looking very grumpy plopping down on the couch. Sirius came out sitting next to Ron. Hermione and Jade walked in still giggling.

"Well now that every one is here we can begin," Remus said.

Ron looked at Remus, "What is with the early morning wake up call. Have you officially lost your mind. You're mental you know that right…"

Remus held his hand up silencing Ron's tirade, "This was not my idea to wake you up early, but instead it was his."

All five friends looked towards Remus' room seeing a tall man now clothed in unusual looking clothing. He had on black pants that almost looked like Dragon hide and a soft cotton shirt covered with some type of armor. He also had a sword at his side.

The man's liquid silver eyes searched the faces of the young witches and wizards. He walked into the light so they can see him better. He crouched down in front of the fireplace motioning for Remus to continue with the explanation.

"Starting after breakfast you will begin training with myself and Sirius, that is whenever he wakes up," Remus said pointing at the sleeping Sirius, "After lunch you'll be training with Josh Browning. He will explain everything to you five at that time. Any questions?"

"Are we going to have to get up early every morning?" Ron asked grumpily, " 'Cause if we are I am going back to bed and forgetting about any type of extra training."

"Ronald Weasley, is it?" Josh began.

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"Well Mr. Weasley you _will_ get up early every morning and you _will_ attend this training," Josh said in a quiet voice that held power beyond that of a normal wizards, "And after lunch each of you will meet me in the entrance hall with your winter cloaks. I will explain everything at that time. Now I think you children should go to the Great Hall to eat breakfast."

All five friends got up and left the room, trudging down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Hermione hugged Ron trying to cheer him up. He just kept walking in silence. They reached the Great Hall and saw it nearly empty. Almost all of the students went home for the holidays.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jade sat down at the Gryffindor table. Draco headed over to the almost empty Slytherin table. There was about seven students at the table; a few first and second years and one third year. Dumbledore went to Draco to talk to him. Harry saw that Snape wasn't at the staff table. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Jade.

"Oy! Draco why are you here?" Ron asked irritably.

"Dumbledore said I can eat meals with you guys, only because I am the only fifth year left here," said Malfoy.

Jade glared at Ron before turning to Draco, "Well I for one am glad you're here. Now we can discuss the upcoming holidays."

"Our holidays are ruined because of that mental Auror, Dumbledore brought in," Ron said very annoyed.

The friends ate in silence still trying to figure out what this extra training will be like. After they were sufficiently stuffed they left the Great Hall heading to Sirius and Remus' rooms. As they neared it they saw a figure clothed in black cloak. The figure was coming out of Padfoot and Moony's room. 

Harry motioned for all of them to stop. He looked around the corner and saw the figure heading towards them. They hid until it had passed.

"Hermione, Ron go see if Sirius and Moony are okay," Harry said, "We'll follow the cloaked figure."

"Right," Ron said.

"Be careful you guys," Hermione told Draco, Jade, and Harry.

Ron and Hermione ran into the room while Harry, Draco, and Jade ran after the cloaked figure. They saw it leave through the entrance door heading for Hogwarts grounds. They ran after him quickly gaining ground.

"Harry shouldn't we get Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"Not yet we need to find out who they are," Harry said, "Best have our wands out and ready just in case."

Draco and Jade took out their wands ready for anything to happen. They lost sight of the cloaked figure around the flying pitch. Jade heard a sound behind them, motioning for the group to stop.

"Draco, Harry, wait a minute," she said stepping a few paces behind them.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked in a quiet voice.

"I thought I heard something," she said scanning the open area around them, "Whoever we are following has cast a modified concealing charm."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A modified Concealment Charm, they are concealing their foot steps in the snow. That is why we lost sight of them," Jade explained briefly.

Harry led the way toward the Quidditch Pitch hoping that was the way they went. Draco turned around and saw Hermione and Ron running toward them.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Jade and Harry turned to face them.

"Sirius and Remus were not in the room," Hermione said.

"We checked every where," Ron added.

Harry looked shocked and angry for a moment. Jade turned around at a slight sound coming from behind them.

Jade yelled, "Everyone down, Now!"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry hit the ground, but Draco wasn't as lucky as a stunning spell hit him. He fell into the snow. Hermione ran to him to make sure he was okay. Jade ran the opposite way from where the spell came from. Harry and Ron began shooting spells toward the area the original one came from.

"Ron, Harry get ready. When I give the signal blast a stunning spell at the figure," she said, "Modifo Finite Incantatum!"

Jade had managed to widen her spell. It hit the cloaked figure canceling their modified Concealment Charm.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Ron and Harry at the same time.

The combined stunning spell hit the figure in the chest sending him flying into Jade. Jade heard two more stunning spells and two more thumps of bodies hitting the snow. Jade fought her way out from under the cloaked figure. Without thinking she fired a stunning spell. 

She got out from under the unconscious man. She saw another man still standing and Hermione unconscious by Ron. She tried to hit them, but was instead hit by a stunning spell as well. 

Harry woke up seeing Sirius standing over him. He got up realizing he was now inside. He looked around seeing Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Jade also waking up.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You were hit with a stunning spell," Sirius said.

"Huh? Who were the cloaked figures?" Draco asked.

"They were myself and Moony. We figured the best way to test your abilities would be to put you in a real situation. Where you would need to use logic and wits to get yourself out of a tense and potentially dangerous situation," Sirius said.

"There was a third person out there though," Jade said suddenly from the couch.

"Very observant of you Ms. Black," a voice said from the door way.

Josh Browning pulled a invisibility cloak off of himself. He suddenly appeared dressed in a heavy wool cloak. He walked into the room, heading over to the couch. He moved Jade's feet from the couch before sitting down himself.

"I was observing how each of you handled yourselves," he began, "Draco I think you will be better as a potion maker. You have quick logic, but your reflexes aren't as quick though. Hermione your skill will be useful as a mediwitch, your concern with others safety, but not your own will aide you. Ron you seem to have a very strong will and I have a feeling you will do very well with the hand-to-hand combat still to come. Jade you acute hearing and senses will aide your friends immensely. Harry you seem to be a natural leader in the face of adversary. All of your talents combined will make you difficult to beat."

The five children looked amazed at what the Auror just told them. They, for once in their lives, were speechless. Josh stood motioning for everyone to follow him. The group of wizards and witches filed out the door following the American. 

He led them down to an empty classroom that had been set up for their training purposes. Josh took a place at the head of the classroom. He waited until everyone was situated. 

"I have decided that we shall combine the trainings," Josh said, "Now I shall begin conditioning you five. You will follow a strict training program everyday until Dumbledore advises me to discontinue your training. It will be adjusted once school continues to fit your school work and activities. Each program will adapt to your strengths."

"Excuse me Auror Browning how will you train each of us if we have different training programs?" Draco asked.

"All the programs will be the same except for a few things that will change according to the person," Josh said, "Now we shall begin by sparring. Each of you will try to take me down without using your wands."

each of the five children looked at each other before handing their wands to Remus Lupin.

"Now Mr. Potter," Josh said motioning for Harry to come forward.

Harry stopped in front of Josh Browning before making his first move. He threw a punch that was deflected easily. Josh threw two punches which Harry easily avoided thanks to his Quidditch honed reflexes. Next thing he knew though he was lying on his back on the ground thanks to a leg sweep Josh used.

"Very good Harry, nice quick reflexes," Josh said helping Harry up, "Ms. Granger."

Hermione walked up to Josh not prepared to fight. She waited for him to make his move. He threw a right punch at her, then a left one. She blocked both studying how he moved. She got in one hit to his right cheek. When she tried a second she underestimated his move and was lying on her back.

He helped Hermione to her feet, "Very nice. Quick thinking and great use of logic."

Hermione walked over to Ron, "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco headed over to Josh Browning. He didn't wait for Josh to make a move. Draco kicked out with his left leg nearly catching the Auror in the chest. Draco then tried a leg sweep, but forgot about Josh's own legs. He also found himself on his back.

"Very well done Draco. I see you favor your legs, which can be very useful in some fights," he said, "Ms. Black."

Draco gave Jade a hug for good-luck as he passed her. She got into a type of Tai Chi stance before launching her attack. She sent a round kick at him before he blocked it, but only just. She tried a few other moves before she too was lying on her back.

Josh Browning offered his hand and she took it, "I see you have studied the Chinese arts of fighting."

Jade went over to where Draco sat, "Mr. Weasley."

Ron walked up to Josh Browning. He waited, just as Hermione did. Josh began by throwing a kick at Ron's stomach. Ron blocked it and stepped on the other foot, throwing a punch at Josh Browning's stomach connecting solidly. Ron smiled as he heard the sudden whoosh of air releasing. 

He saw a fist come at him out of the corner of his eye. He ducked under it coming up and connection another punch to the Auror's solar plexis. He continued blocking anything Josh threw at him and then landing his own punches. Ron let down his guard briefly allowing the Auror to take him down.

"Very nicely done Ron," Josh said still trying to catch his breath, "Your moves were smooth as you blocked then punched. All that will need to be done is to build upon that ability."

Ron got up and walked to the others, "Thank you, I enjoyed thoroughly thrashing your butt."

"Tomorrow meet in the Great Hall. We shall then go some where I have planned. You have the rest of the day off," Josh said.

The friends headed out hoping to find the twins and Ginny. Josh watched as the children left the room. He sat down massaging the sore spots from the sparring.

"Ron seems to have great potential in hand-to-hand combat," Remus commented.

"They all have great potential actually," Josh said.

He led the two wizards to Dumbledore's office to give their reports. As they approached they noticed a figure lying prone on the stone floor. Josh, Remus, and Sirius rushed over to it. They stopped and saw Severus Snape lying on the floor. Josh bent down next to the injured wizard checking to see if he was alive.

"Is he…" Sirius began.

"Barely," Josh said, "Sirius inform Poppy, Remus find Dumbledore and tell him to meet me in the hospital wing."

Sirius ran to the hospital as Remus went to Dumbledore's office. Josh Browning conjured up a stretcher and put Snape onto it. He quickly went to the hospital wing. Poppy met him at the door leading them over to a back bed that was curtained. Severus Snape was laid on the bed. 

Poppy began healing the abrasions and gashes on his body. She then gave the potions master many different potions to help him heal. She backed away from the bed shaking her head sadly.

"Poppy is Severus alright?" Dumbledore asked walking up to the bed.

"No he isn't. they tortured him and he has slipped into a coma," she said, "Until he wakes up we will never know what happened."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said as he sat down heavily in a chair.

Josh Browning stood by Dumbledore, the waiting game now has begun.


	19. The Truth About Severus Snape

****

Chapter 19: The Truth About Severus Snape

Harry and Ron ran towards the Gryffindor common room hoping Jade and Hermione were there. Their training had been cancelled suddenly by Josh Browning. Dumbledore was also missing from their meals, which was unusual in itself.

Ron had just over heard something very unusual as he passed by the hospital wing. He told Harry and now they were trying to track down Hermione and Jade. Harry stopped just outside the Gryffindor Tower when he saw Draco and Jade outside. Ron hurried in to get Hermione.

"Jade, Draco meet Ron, myself, and Hermione in the library, it's important," Harry said quickly before running into the Gryffindor tower.

Jade and Draco looked at each other confused before heading to the library. Once there they headed into the back, claiming a private table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in finding them instantly. Once Ron made sure no one was listening he started.

"Okay Ron what's up?" Hermione asked.

"I just over heard something very bizarre as I past the hospital wing," Ron said.

"Spill Weasley, 'cause I want some more personal time," Jade said.

"Sorry, I heard Dumbledore and Browning talking about some kind of ancient curse they are trying to find," he said.

"What's so special about that?" Draco asked.

"Apparently it is needed to save someone who is in the hospital wing," Ron finished.

"I wonder who?" Hermione puzzled.

"Invisibility cloak time," Harry said grinning.

"We can't all fit under it though," Hermione commented.

"We don't have to," Jade said, "I have one as well."

"Great!" Ron said, "Draco can you sneak out tonight, say about midnight?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the entrance to your tower," he said, "We had better get to dinner before Madame Pince gets angry and the other teachers get suspicious." 

"Alright, midnight then," Harry said.

All the friends hurried out of the library heading to the Great Hall to attend dinner. Once there Fred and George bombarded them, making them follow the twins to a place at the table. As soon as they sat down each one turned into an animal.

Ron a turtle, Harry a frog, Hermione a parrot, Jade a rabbit, and Draco once again a ferret. After about ten minutes they turned back into themselves. Fred and George were laughing hysterically as they checked a piece of parchment.

"That wasn't quite the reaction we were…" Fred began.

"…looking for. You were supposed to get launched into the air and begin floating," George finished.

"Maybe if we added more pufferfish spindles and decreased the amount of dogwood powder…" Fred started scribbling on the parchment.

"…yeah that just may work. Let's go!" George said.

Fred and George ran out of the room talking excitedly about how to fix their latest prank, the Puffercusions. All five friends glared at the retreating twins. After they were gone they began eating their dinner. Harry glanced up at the teachers table seeing Dumbledore still gone, but also Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus. Once dinner had vanished the five children headed out of the Great Hall and back to their proper common rooms to wait until midnight.

Soon the clock chimed midnight and Harry came down from his dorm carrying his invisibility cloak. Jade did the same. Ron and Hermione gathered under Harry's cloak while Jade opened the portrait. She quickly covered herself and Draco before heading to the hospital. Once they reached the hospital door they stopped. Jade heard Dumbledore and the missing Professors approaching the door.

"Everyone quickly inside," she said going into an empty classroom.

They waited, holding their breath, until Dumbledore and the teachers passed. They snuck in quietly, finding that Madame Pomfrey had went tot her sleeping quarters. Harry removed his cloak from himself, Hermione, and Ron. Jade did the same revealing herself and Draco.

"I don't see any patients here," Ron said.

"I hear something coming from that bed," Jade said pointing at the curtained bed.

They hurried over to the bed, stepping around the curtains. They all saw their Potions Master lying on the bed. He was deathly pale, his skin almost an ashen color now. He seemed to be in a lot of pain as he lay there on the bed. Now they knew who needed help.

"I wonder what happened to him," Harry said curiously.

"I-I think I can tell you," Jade said quietly to the others.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Remember what happened that day," Jade said almost to no on.

Draco's eyes lit up with recognition, "Jade No!"

"I must, if I don't he will die. I can feel his life energy ebbing," she said as she stepped up next to Severus Snape's bedside.

Jade set her hand on Snape's cold skin on his forehead and his right hand into her own. She felt for his magical essence and then quickly drew herself into his memories, searching…

Hermione stay with her," Draco said as he grabbed Jade's invisibility cloak, "Harry, Ron follow me to Dumbledore's office."

"Draco what's going on?" Harry asked.

"I will explain everything later, we need Dumbledore's help right now," he said running out of the hospital.

The three wizards ran to their headmasters office, hoping he was there. They reached the stone gargoyle seeing it move up. They moved to the side as the teachers all piled out. Dumbledore was not among the teachers, which meant he was in his office.

They hurried up the steps and knocked on the door. Draco removed his cloak, seeing Harry and Ron appear as they did the same. Dumbledore beckoned them in.

"You children should be in bed not wandering around the cor…" Dumbledore began.

"Sir!" Draco nearly shouted, "Jade it trying to… well she's in the hospital, please come."

Dumbledore seemed to know what was happening as he got up from his desk quickly. He headed out of his office, the three young wizards running after him…

Jade, as soon as she connected to Snape, was thrown into a jumble of memories. Each one more painful then the next. She soon found the end of the one she needed. It was almost like looking into a pensieve only different.

She really couldn't explain it. She saw Snape collaspe outside Dumbledore's office. Jade stayed with that memory traveling it back to the start.

__

"Headmaster, he is calling all of his followers together. Tonight," Snape told the headmaster.

"Be careful Severus," Dumbledore told his potions master.

Severus Snape donned his masked and cloak once he was off the Hogwarts grounds. He apparated to the old mansion, that was used for the meeting. Snape saw the other Deatheaters gathering around their snake-faced lord. Snape gathered into the circle also bowing low. Voldemort walked into the center of the circle of his loyal followers.

He motioned for one to come forward, "Avery."

"Master the traitor has been dealt with," he said kneeling upon one knee at his Lords feet.

Wormtail cowered behind Voldemort watching everything happen wordlessly.

"Very good," Voldemort said dismissing Avery back to the circle, "Lucius my most loyal follower what of Azkaban? The Dementors, will they join?"

"Yes my Lord. They only wait for a sign," he said also kneeling.

"Very good," Voldemort told Lucius. "Nott what of the giants?"

"They will not join neither light nor dark," Nott said quivering in fear, "I-I was not a-able to convince th-them my Lord."

"You disappoint me," Voldemort said his eyes flashing dangerously, "Crucio."

Nott thrashed about on the floor as the curse ripped through his body. Soon it ended and Nott was dragged away from the circle of Deatheaters. Voldemort motioned for Snape to approach. He kneeled before Voldemort, bowing his head.

"Severus, my faithful potions master, what of Potter and the girl," he demanded.

"My Lord I have not been able to approach either, they are always protected by the headmaster," Snape said.

"You disappoint me, I get the feeling you are not really trying," Voldemort sneered, "Or perhaps we have another traitor in our inner circle."

"M-my Lord I am trying. It's just…" Snape began.

"SILENCE! I do not want any of your sniveling excuses," Voldemort snapped, "My patience grows thin Severus, as a reminder…Crucio."

Snape began convulsing as the curse hit his body. He continued to writhe in pain until Voldemort finally lifted it.

"Lucius bring it here," Voldemort said calling for a spell book, "Severus as a further reminder, Nectoris Morte Draconis Noht…"

Severus Snape felt the curse hit his body. It felt like his veins were on fire as his entire being was wracked with pain. He knew Voldemort had hit him with the Curse of the Red Death. It would slowly destroy his magical essence until he was merely a shell of himself.

"Take him back and leave him by the Mudblood lovers door as a message that we will soon be coming," Voldemort said, "And do not be gentle."

Voldemort began laughing his horrible rasping laugh as he dismissed the rest of the Deatheaters. Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle grabbed Snape dragging him through Hogwarts before leaving him to collaspe in front of Dumbledore's office.

Jade withdrew from Severus Snape's memories finding his magical essence and then allowing herself to fly into her own mind once again. As she did she felt extremely tired.

"Draconis Morte," she muttered before passing out.

Draco heard her mutter something before she collapsed, exhausted into his arms. He lifted her onto one of the beds near Snape. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey approached. Madame Pomfrey checked her over quickly.

"Poppy is she okay?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"She is just exhausted and needs her rest," Poppy Pomfrey told him.

"Draco what did she say?" Dumbledore inquired.

"It sounded like _Draconis Morte_," he told the headmaster.

"I've heard of that somewhere before," Hermione said. 

"Yeah probably in a book," Ron said.

Hermione glared at him, "Wait here I'll be right back"

Hermione grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and ran out of the hospital. Everyone waited anxiously for Hermione's return. They heard the door open and close. Hermione took off the cloak appearing in front of the group carrying (A.N. surprise, surprise) a book entitled _Dark Curses of the Ancient World: Revised._

"Sorry Harry, I had to borrow it from your dormitory," Hermione said turning to the proper page, "Here it its…

Draconis Morte otherwise known as the Curse of the Red Death, is a powerful curse that most felt died out when Grindelwald was defeated. He was known to curse traitors with it to teach lessons. The curse feels like liquid fire burning in the persons veins. It attacks a witch or wizards magical core drawing the energy out until that person is just an empty shell. There is one counter curse, but no one has ever been able to find it because it and the curse are contained in a book said to be written by ancient Mages. Only one copy was ever seen, Grindelwald's. The book disappeared after his death, thought to be lost for all time, even possibly destroyed."

"That was until now anyway," Ron said sarcastically.

Dumbledore was up pacing the floor trying to work out the problem that has just grown serious. He suddenly stopped, looking at the four children.

"I think we need to check all the books we can in the library to see if any thing comes up," he said heading towards the door.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco looked at each other before following the headmaster to the library. Once there they bombarded the restricted section hoping to find the cure. Soon though only Hermione and Dumbledore were still awake.

Hermione slammed the tome she was looking through shut. Ron started awake looking at her. Dumbledore chuckled to himself. He stood up stretching out his sore muscles. He shook Harry and Draco awake.

"Sir I think it's hopeless," Hermione said exasperated.

"Now, now Ms. Granger, nothing is hopeless if there is even the slightest glimmer of light," Dumbledore said, though even his hope was beginning to falter.

The group left the library heading back to the hospital. When they came in Madame Pomfrey rushed up the Dumbledore. She had a frightened look upon her face. She led him back to Snape's bed. He was even worse than before, now requiring a breathing charm.

"Albus there in nothing else I can do for him," Poppy said nearly in tears.

Jade woke and got off the bed walking over to Dumbledore, "Have you found the counter curse yet?"

"No my dear. I want you five to go back to your dorms. It's Christmas, enjoy it. I will see you at the Christmas feast tonight," Dumbledore said.


	20. Christmas and New Powers

****

Chapter 20: Christmas and New Powers

The children reluctantly left the hospital wing heading back to their common rooms. At that point Harry remembered presents were being done in Sirius and Remus' common room. He led the group there, stopping in front of the door and knocking. Sirius came to the door looking as tired as they did. They came in seeing Remus sitting on the couch.

They sat down and began to open their presents. Ginny loved the stationary set, Hemione loved the book which turned out to contain love spells and potions. Jade loved the assorted sweets she received from her father. Sirius opened his daughters gift to him and saw a dog collar with id tag 'Snuffles', leash, food and water bowls, and dog biscuits. 

When Harry saw it he was laughing hysterically. The twins came in as Harry's laughter wound down. Jade also got Remus something that looked vaguely like a muggle pocket watch.

"It's a portable lunar time line. It's programmed to tell you date and where the moon cycle is at. I also had them add on an alarm when there was a full moon that night," Jade told Remus.

"Thank you Jade," Remus said as he gave her a hug.

Draco opened his gift and saw a beautiful black, green, and silver cloak with a jade and crystal clasp. He hugged Jade before giving her a kiss. The twins began catcalling at this point. The friends finished unwrapping their gifts. They then grabbed their winter cloaks as they headed outside for a snowball fight. 

Moony and Padfoot even joined them. As they divided into teams; Hermione, Jade, Sirius, Ginny, and Remus were one, while; Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, and George were on the other. Remus blew a whistle and the full out snowball war began.

Soon it was becoming hard to aim. They all decided to go inside to warm up and change. Jade said farewell to Draco before going into the Gryffindor common room. She went up to the girls dormitory seeing Ginny and Hermione already changed.

"See you at dinner Jade," Ginny called as she and Hermione ran down the stairs to meet up with Ron and Harry.

Jade quickly changed and was about to leave when she noticed something unusual. The blank piece of parchment she received months ago now had writing on it. As she began to read she realized it was her mothers hand writing:

__

My dearest Daughter-

If you are reading this it means I have failed and Voldemort has killed me. I am sorry to be so blunt, but I must. I have enchanted this parchment to stay blank until it is time for you to receive your full powers and abilities.

It also means that someone is in need of your help. First you have the ability to enter someone's memories. It is useful only occasionally, but be careful. It can be very dangerous to both you and the recipient. 

Next is your ability to perform wandless magic. It is difficult to master and I know of only one person out side out family line to be able to master it, Joshua Browning. There are other little things that you will find you can do; sharper hearing and eye sight.

Now the last thing is the ability to heal another person. For some reason I have yet to figure out we cannot heal ourselves the same way we can others.

For me to explain this first your power is channeled through your crystal. It is called a Divine Life Crystal_. Just allow it to lead you, please be careful. I tried it once and put too much into it and nearly -gulp- died…_

I love you so very much and tell that flea-bitten mongrel of a father of yours and my husband that I love him and sorry.

I am always watching over you

Serena Eereowynn-Black

Jade set down the letter and picked up the crystal that she sat on the table next to her bed. When she touched it she felt a sudden surge of power. Jade walked down to the common room and out into the hall. She went to the hospital seeing Madame Pomfrey coming towards her. She set her hand on the mediwitches arm. 

Madame Pomfrey fell asleep. Jade floated her onto one of the beds. When she reached Snape's bed she conjured up an invisible barrier, just in case anyone came in after she began.

Jade settled herself next to Snape's bed. She began floating the crystal over Snape's chest. She then put her hand on his forehead and took his hand into hers. As she began the healing, her eyes glowed like fire and soon she heard no one nor saw anyone. The only thing she saw was Snape's magical core and her life force trying to heal it.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were becoming concerned because Jade had not shown up for dinner. They headed to the Gryffindor tower to see if she was there. After a quick search they knew she wasn't there. 

The five friends ran to Dumbledore's office now afraid. As they neared it, they saw him rushing past them. They followed him knowing where he was going. He entered the hospital knowing something wasn't right. Madame Pomfrey was just waking from where she laid on one of the beds, and that alone was unusual.

Dumbledore neared Severus Snape's bed. When he pulled back the curtains he saw Jade lying in a heap on the floor by his bed, her crystal was also near her. Dumbledore lifted the girl upon a bed next to Snape's. 

When he was done Madame Pomfrey came to them. She began to check Jade. The four friends, Harry told Ginny to head back to the tower, heard something by Snape's bed. They turned in time to see Snape wake up and try to sit up.

"Pro-Professor Snape! Your awake!" Hermione said shocked.

"Severus, how do you feel?" Albus asked the wizard.

"Not well I fear. I have been cursed with the Draconis Morte," Snape said not realizing they already knew or that he had been in a coma for weeks.

"Severus we know about that actually," Albus said gently, "You have been in a coma for weeks."

"But how did you find the counter curse. Voldemort has the only copy of Grindelwald's spell book," Severus started.

"We didn't. It was Ms. Black over there," Dumbledore pointed to where Madame Pomfrey was working on the pale girl, "Who discovered what you were under. She also seems to have healed you at the expense of her own health."

Snape looked shocked while the reality of the situation sunk in, "How is she?"

"Poppy?" Albus said getting the mediwitches attention.

"She has slipped into a coma while her body replenishes her lost energy. It seems she can cure anyone else, but not herself. I will know more tomorrow. And now that Severus has been cured the rest of you must leave so he can rest. That includes you, Albus," Poppy finished telling them that they can see Jade tomorrow.

Poppy turned on Severus checking him completely before giving him a foul tasting nutrient potion and a sleep potion. As soon as he was asleep Poppy Pomfrey allowed herself to relax by her fire to read.


	21. The Order of the Phoenix Reawakens

****

Chapter 21: The Order of the Phoenix Reawakens

Severus Snape stayed in the hospital for weeks. Madame Pomfrey refused to release him until she was satisfied he wouldn't pass out from exhaustion. He was thankful that Voldemort did not call upon his followers again. Snape had informed Dumbledore of what was said in his last meeting, including that he was no deemed a traitor.

Severus peered at the bed next to his seeing Jade Black still in a coma there. He walked past heading out of the door of the hospital. Tomorrow classes resumed and he had to prepare for his. As he walked out the door he saw Potter and his group walk past as they headed into the hospital to visit their friend. 

Severus made his way down to his office taking points from a Hufflepuff girl and a Ravenclaw boy who were snogging in a broom closet. He went into his office beginning his lesson for a healing draught he will have his fifth year students make.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered into the hospital hoping to see Jade. They saw Madame Pomfrey come out of her office and look at the four friends. She walked over to them, leading them to Jade's bedside.

"Only fifteen minutes please," she said before leaving them.

Hermione sat down crying into her hands, "Why can't she wake up?"

Ron hugged his girlfriends shoulders, "We don't know, but we need to be strong for her and hope she wakes up soon."

"Mr. Weasley is right," Dumbledore said as he approached Jade's bedside, "Where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"He is probably still in bed. He said he isn't feeling very well," Harry told the headmaster.

"Interesting, when did this begin?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Right after Jade healed Professor Snape," Harry answered.

Dumbledore turned and left the puzzled Gryffindors as he headed back to his office. He tapped on the candlestick behind his desk twice and a secret door appeared. He went in heading down into a massive library. He grabbed a tome from the shelf and sat down on a chair that was so wide Hagrid would sit comfortably.

He opened it up to a place that had been currently marked. As he read a passage he knew what had occurred. He left the room and headed into his office. The time had come to call forth every member of the Order.

"Fawkes it is time. He will attack soon," Dumbledore told his phoenix.

Fakes took flight and left out the window to gather the Order of the Phoenix members. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk to wait. It did not take long before members began arriving by Floo Powder.

Once all the members had arrived including Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg, and many others. Dumbledore led them into another chamber that was decorated in the colors of the Phoenix.

The round table had a Phoenix in the center taking flight. All the members gathered at the table waiting on the headmaster to begin.

"Order of the Phoenix members the time has come to begin our fight against Voldemort," Dumbledore began, "The Dark Lord is gathering followers quickly. The Dementors have already agreed to join his forces. Arthur?"

Arthur stood up addressing the table, "I and many others have tried to convince Cornelius Fudge to remove the Dementors from Azkaban where most of Voldemort's followers have been imprisoned. But most of all it's where the Lestranges are. They were the most vicious of his loyal Deatheaters. I have only a handful of Aurors that have either not been threatened or are loyal only to the minister, on our side prepared to fight. To the death if called upon to do so."

All the members looked at each other the same sad look in their eyes. Fakes trilled a high pleasant note that caused everyone's robes to change colors to gold, crimson, silver, and orange. Each one had the emblem of a phoenix in flight. 

Each member stood and bowed to Fawkes feeling the transformation completed. Each person in the room was now and forever bound to the next as an Order of the Phoenix member.

"We have lost one of our advantages in the fight though. Severus," Dumbledore said.

Snape stood looking into the eyes of every member, "My last calling by Voldemort has resulted in him finding out that I am a spy for Dumbledore. He then preceded to curse me with the Draconis Morte…"

"H-How did you survive? The spell book with the counter curse is lost," Arabella Figg commented.

"I can explain what happened. It also coincides with what has already occurred," Dumbledore began, "As most of you know, 15 years ago Voldemort tried to acquire a child, an elven child. Jhada Eereowynn is half elf, half wizard with extraordinary powers and abilities. In recent weeks her powers have begun to surface. She has the ability to heal others, which is what she did to Severus. But when she healed him somehow she took onto herself the Draconis Morte Curse. Her mind has put her body into a coma while she finishes her transformation. She shall become more powerful than any known witch or wizard in history."

"Do we know when that time will come?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Soon is all I know. It seems that Draco Malfoy is also experiencing something as the indirect result of his magical bond with Jade," Dumbledore told the Order of the Phoenix.

"So what do we do now?" Remus asked.

"We wait for Voldemort's first move," Dumbledore advised.

The Order of the Phoenix stood and began parting ways. As of now they can disapparate and apparate from and to Hogwart's grounds. Each member still wore their robes of the Phoenix and to any one not a member they looked like their normal robes. 

At least until the Order of the Phoenix revealed itself. Dumbledore walked to his office with Josh Browning, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin following.

"Albus is there not anything that can be done for my daughter?" Sirius asked.

"Not until her transformation is complete," Albus said, "Be strong for her."

Sirius and Remus headed out of the office to stay by Jade's bed till she awakens. As they neared the hospital there was something wrong. They rushed in seeing Madame Pomfrey by Jade's bed leaning over her. 

Sirius ran to the bed afraid of what he was to find there. He saw his daughter on the bed her hair suddenly moving with its own life as the silver flames made it dance. Her once silver eyes were glowing with a sudden fiery life. Remus ran back to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus it's Jade. You had better come, quick," Remus said.

Dumbledore and Josh Browning followed the werewolf to the hospital. Sirius was standing away from Jade's bed as well as Madame Pomfrey. She looked frightened.

"Albus it just started, there isn't anything I can do about it," Poppy Pomfrey told him.

Jade gave a sudden jolt that grabbed the attention of all the adults in the room. She lifted off the bed till she was floating above the ground next to her bed. Her fiery eyes watching them, but seeing nothing.

Suddenly she began speaking in an ethereal voice:

**__**

As the Phoenix once rose from the 

Ashes so shall the chosen ones.

As each come to be the light shall

Be led by an Angel of Eternal Life.

As the moon of new life rises

They shall all be reborn to 

Their new lives.

They as one, shall each

Arise from their elements

And become one with the 

Phoenix.

Earth, where the seed of life is

Said to stay until Water nourishes 

Breathes into it life.

Water, running gently and true till

Called upon, the bringer of life for

All of Humanity.

Air, the strength of many, with love

And compassion for all, the 

Protector of Life.

Fire, the true heart of the Phoenix

Burning true in dangerous times, 

The Eternal Protector of the Angel.

Phoenix, the Angels true form for

All to see, the healer of souls and 

Life.

As the darkness falls upon the earth 

They, as one true being; Earth, Water,

Air, Fire, breathe life into the Phoenix, 

Will lead the way for the Defenders of light,

The Order of the Phoenix to defeat the 

Darkness.

Jade dropped three rings to the ground before slumping forward. Sirius ran to her side to catch her. He set his daughter back onto the bed before allowing Madame Pomfrey to examine her.

"She is still in a coma," she said before retreating to her office.

Albus watched the young girl noticing her features were normal again. He picked up the rings and examined them. All three rings were forged from the same silver; one contained an aquamarine colored stone, the second contained a jade colored stone, and the last contained an opaque colored stone.

Each ring resonated with a power that was beyond this world. He carefully put them into his pocket before heading out of the hospital. Josh Browning walked along side of the older wizard. Once in his office he began to sort out the prophecy.

"Albus what does it mean?" Josh asked.

"It means that Ms. Ryan will not wake until these others; Earth, Fire, Air, Water, have come to be and they awaken her," Albus explained as he pulled out the rings.

He looked closer and saw that the aquamarine's ring band was in the shape of a dolphin, the jade's band was of a willow tree, and the opaque was of a tornado. He laid them out on his desk now even more confused.

"Albus?" Josh began.

"She dropped these after her prophet speech. These must be Water, Earth, and Airs rings, but what puzzles me even more is that fire is missing," he said.

"Which means either they already have it or it's lost," Josh said.

Josh was going to say more when a knock came on his door. It was late and all the students were already in bed. He called for them to enter. His cousin, Madame Celeste, and her daughter Madame Sunset entered into the room.

"Cousin what has brought you here?" he asked.

"I have found more about the necklace and ring. It seems they are part of an ancient prophecy dating back to when the Dragon Mages kept the balance between light and dark," she explained, "I could only translate part of it, but it has something to do with the rise of the phoenix. It also writes of four elementals each to have a ring to control their powers and breath life into the phoenix. That was all I could get from it."

"So it is true, the fire ring has already been found and it has chosen its carrier," Dumbledore said.

"Fire ring? Albus you mean…" Celeste began.

"The prophecy has begun. Ms. Black just told us from her trance state. It seems that she is the Phoenix and Mr. Malfoy is Fire," Dumbledore explained, "Only now we need to find out what the 'Moon of New Life' is."

"I think I may be able to help there," Madame Sunset said, "It is an astrological term we use. The Moon of New Life is usually the first new moon in spring, which should occur in April."

"So basically we now wait," Josh said.

"Now we wait," Albus Dumbledore said confirming Josh's prior comment.


	22. Waiting is Only Half of It

****

A. N.: HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR AND PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE _REVIEW. I AM TRYING TO REACH AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS FROM EVERYONE. 

NOW AS A NOTE TO EVERY ONE, 'THOUGHT' "SPEAKING"

GOT IT, I HOPE SO AND SOON THE CONCLUSION TO HARRY POTTER AND THE ELVEN CHILDE WILL REACH A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU. IT SHOULD BE UP IN A FEW WEEKS AT MOST.

Chapter 22: Waiting is Only Half of It

Harry, Ron, Hermione all tried to stay awake during Professor Binns' lecture on the Goblin Wars (A.N. Again!). The bell rang finally rang allowing the fifth years to leave the stifling classroom. For it being just the third day in April it felt like the middle of July. 

The friends walked to the Great Hall to grab lunch and then spend the rest of the afternoon visiting Jade. She was still in a coma and there wasn't a day that Hermione or Harry or Ron hadn't visited her. But it hurt Sirius, her father, and Draco the most. 

Every night one of them would stay with her so she wouldn't be alone. They had even brought birthday gifts on March 11th. As they entered the Great Hall Harry saw Dumbledore looking concerned. Ron sat down by Hermione and began eating. Harry sat next to Ginny, who in turn gave him the _Daily Prophet_.

"Guys listen to this," Harry said.

****

Azkaban Attacked

Special Correspondent

Amelia Amazonian

__

Last night someone led an attack on the wizard prison Azkaban. Reports say it was You-Know-Who who organized the attack. Deatheaters and Dementors attacked the prison freeing the Deatheaters from their captivity. They met some Auror resistance, but it seemed they were out numbered. Almost every Auror was either injured or killed in the attack. Almost every Deatheater was released from their cells including the Lestranges, the wizarding world's most feared Deatheaters. There were very little Deatheaters casualties in the attack,

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is denying any involvement by You-Know-Who and by the Aurors. Has You-Know-Who truly returned? Has the dark times now come back? And what of Harry Potter can he protect us once again or is this surly the end of life as we know it?

"Your kidding, he has really attacked Azkaban. It's only a short time before he decides to attack Hogwarts as well," Ron said.

"I'm sure Dumbledore won't allow that to happen," Hermione told them, "Plus all the protection wards and spells around here will also help."

"I'm glad we were able to convince Dumbledore to reinstate our training sessions. I finally can do wandless magic pretty easily," Harry said, "Come on we should bring Draco some food."

They headed out of the Great Hall and down the hall until they reached the painting of fruit. Hermione reached out and began tickling the pear until it turned into a door knob. They went in seeing the house elves busing themselves with lunch. As soon as Dobby saw Harry he ran to him nearly knocking Ron and Hermione over in the process.

"Dobby is glad to see Harry Potter," Dobby said, "What can Dobby get Harry Potter and friends?"

"Well we need lunch for a friend. Maybe a couple of sandwiches and stuff like that," Harry told Dobby.

Dobby ran back and gathered up a tray of food for them to take. Winky came up and gave Hermione two flasks of pumpkin juice. She then went back to her duties. Dobby handed Ron a tray of food. Harry thanked Dobby as the trio left the kitchen.

"Hey 'Mione what ever happened to your House Elves Liberation Front any way?" Ron asked out of curiosity.

"Well I came to realize that with every thing happening there are more important things to worry about. And anyways they are happy with what they do," Hermione said as they walked to the hospital.

As they entered in Harry noticed that there were a few new patients laying on the beds, including Colin Creevey. Harry walked over to him to say hi. Ron and Hermione went to where Draco sat by Jade's bedside.

"Hey Colin," Harry said.

"Harry!" Colin said excited.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well I kind of had a run in with Hagrid's Warblepups. I think I scared one of them and it bit my hand. Madame Pomfrey said I can leave tomorrow," Colin told Harry.

"Well get better soon, we need you for the Quidditch finals in a few weeks," Harry told Colin.

"Alright Harry," Colin said a little too excitedly as he nearly fell off the bed.

Harry chortled as he walked away from Colin Creevey's bedside. He went to Jade's bedside seeing Draco at least eating a little. Madame Pomfrey has already threatened to pour some of her foul tasting nutrient potion down Draco's throat. Harry sat down on the empty chair and held Jade's hand. It seemed that every time he was near Jade he felt complete somehow. He realized that Draco looked horribly pale.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Just tired is all," he told Harry.

"Come on let's go outside for a little bit," Harry said to Draco.

"I think I will just stay here," Draco said.

"Draco I think it will be already for a couple hours. Madame Pomfrey is here," Hermione said.

"Yeah, come on, Let's go visit Hagrid," Ron said.

"But…" Draco began, but was cut off as the trio dragged him out of the hospital wing.

The four friends went outside to the grounds, heading to Hagrids hut. They saw that he wasn't there. Harry led them down to a warm spot on the lawn near the lake. Hermione and Ron laid on the ground soaking up the warm rays of sunlight.

Draco also laid on the grass. Before he knew it his eyes were closed and the rhythmic breathing of his signaled to the others that he was asleep. Harry stared out onto the lake, watching the giant squid splash around on the shore line.

He too laid down, suddenly feeling the need to sleep. As he closed his eyes he saw himself flying through the sky. He woke up realizing they had missed dinner. He woke up Ron, Hermione, and Draco from their sleep.

"Hey guys I think maybe we should head to our dormitories," Harry said stifling a yawn.

"I agree," Ron said yawning deeply.

"I can hardly keep my eyes open," Hermione said.

"Hmmm…" Draco said, basically asleep on his feet.

The four friends slowly made their way to their proper dorm rooms. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he passed out.

As the new life moon rose over Hogwarts the transformations began at once.

Hermione turned once in her sleep as she dreamt of the ocean waters, blue as a clear summer sky. Soon it took form and flowed into her very being. She felt strange as a sudden knowledge was released. She slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Ron began dreaming of an open field covered in pure white flowers. He laid among them watching as they covered him. He too felt a sudden knowledge over take him. He then slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Harry saw himself flying above the earth, feeling the cool air all around him. He felt at home among it. The air seemed a part of his very being as the knowledge blended into him. He slipped into his first peaceful sleep in months. 

Draco laid on his bed seeing the very fire of new beginnings flare to life. He held it in his hands, warming him with knowledge. He then slipped into a deeper sleep.

As the night slipped away into day, the four new elementals only slept on. It was almost two days before they woke from their sleep. As Hermione walked down to the Gryffindor common room on Sunday morning she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her.

" 'Mione do you feel any different?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I do, watch," Hermione said as she called forth wordlessly a small pillar of water.

"I can do something similar," Harry said calling for a gentle breeze to waft through the common room.

Ron preceded to make a dust ball chase Crookshanks through the common room, at least until Hermione dropped her small pillar of water on his head. Harry chuckling dried him off before an all out war began. They left the room seeing Draco waiting for them.

He was tossing a golf-ball size fire ball back between his hands. His eyes seemed to glow a fire red and so did his ring. Harry looked at his hand noticing a small silver ring in the shape of a tornado with an opaque colored stone in the center.

Ron had on one in the shape of a willow tree with a jade colored stone in the center. Hermione also realized she had one as well in the shape of a dolphin with an aquamarine stone in the center. The friends decided to find Dumbledore to find out what this meant.

'I can't believe this has happened, it is _so_ cool,' Ron thought.

'I know it is,' Harry thought back.

'It has got to mean something though,' Hermione thought.

'Um…guys do you realize we are talking telepathically,' Draco thought to the other three.

'IMPOSSIBLE!' Ron thought shouted.

"Ron that hurt," Hermione said out loud, momentarily losing her connection.

"Wicked," Ron said now believing it, "I think we need to find Dumbledore now."

They went to his office to wait for him to arrive and explain what has happened.

**__**

ANOTHER A. N.: EVERYONE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WANT, NO NEED 20 REVIEWS OR MORE. ALSO NEED IDEAS FOR MY NEWEST HARRY POTTER FANFIC RESPICE, AUSPICE, PROSPICE. ( THAT'S LATIN FOR LOOK TO THE PAST, THE PRESENT, THE FUTURE.)

THANX AND PEACE, LOVE, AND HAPPINESS TO ALL.

WILL UPDATE VERY SOON, PROMISE

JADEDKATRINA 

P.S REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW, THE BUTTON IS LONELY. DON'T MAKE ME TELL SIRIUS BLACK ON YOU OR EVEN WORSE PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE HE MAY JUST GIVE YOU DETENTION WITH, DUN, DUN, DUN, HIM. 


	23. The Awakening of the Phoenix

**__**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. THEY ARE OWNED BY J. K. ROWLING. IF IT WAS ME I WOULDN'T BE WRITING TO THIS WEBSITE, I WOULD BE RICH LIVING IN A MANSION AND DOING THE THINGS RICH PEOPLE DO, LIVE IN THE LAP OF LUXURY.

I DO OWN THE CHARACTER JHADA EEREOWYNN AKA JADE RYAN-BLACK SO HANDS OFF.

A. N.: JUST A REMINDER '' THOUGHT '' " SPEAKING"

NOW ON WITH THE STORY 

Chapter 23: The Awakening of the Phoenix

It wasn't long before they felt Dumbledore's magical essence approaching the four friends. They saw him come around the corner. He was not alone though, Josh Browning was also with him. And even though they could feel Dumbledore's presence, Josh Browning was not felt. Dumbledore saw the four fifth year students waiting by his office. He also noticed a strong magical power around them.

"Good afternoon," Dumbledore said, "What has brought you to my door on a beautiful Sunday afternoon?"

"We kind of need to speak to you, Sir," Hermione said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "Lemon Drop Soda."

The gargoyle jumped aside revealing the staircase beyond it. The four students followed their headmaster to his office. The Auror followed behind. Once inside they all sat down. Dumbledore patiently waited for the your wizards and witch to begin.

Hermione took a deep breath before beginning, "Professor, two days ago something unusual happened to all four of us."

"What do you mean 'unusual'?" Dumbledore puzzled.

"I mean when we each fell asleep Friday night we didn't wake till today. And that's just for starters," Hermione said.

"We each have seemed to acquire an unique ability," Harry continued.

"And ancient knowledge on how to use them, and I'm sure there is more to come," Ron added.

"Explain what you mean about 'unique ability'," Josh inquired this time.

"We each can control an element," Draco told the headmaster, "I can control fire."

He focused on the energy around him drawing it to his core to form a single flame upon his palm.

"I myself control earth," Ron said.

He began focusing on the energy around him, drawing it in to form a dirt model of a dragon that moved around the room.

"I can control water," Hermione said.

She concentrated on the energy around the room and drew it to her to form a waterfall from the ceiling that never got the floor wet by her will.

"I seem to be able to control Air," said Harry.

As he focused on the energy he formed enough wind to pick himself up till he could float above the ground. As he ended the demonstration so did the other three children. Dumbledore watched in silent amazement.

"Albus…" Josh began.

"The prophecy has begun," Dumbledore commented.

"Excuse me sir, but prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"There is a prophecy that tells of four elements coming to be and they shall bring for the power to raise the phoenix from the ashes and lead the warriors of light against the dark," Dumbledore told them, "It seems you four are the elementals foretold in the prophecy."

"Then who is the phoenix?" Ron asked.

''Ron, Hermione, Harry it's Jade, I can feel her weakening,'' thought Draco to the others.

''Your right,'' Hermione thought.

"Sorry Headmaster," Said Harry when he saw the puzzled look on Dumbledore's face, "It seems another new ability is that we can communicate telepathically to one another."

"It is quite alright," the headmaster said.

"We must go," Ron said abruptly.

He led the way out of Dumbledore's office, the other Elementalists following close behind. Dumbledore and Browning also followed wondering what is going on. They reached the hospital and headed in. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco stopped by Jade's bedside.

Draco set his hand on Jade's own, ''She is very weak. We need to get her outside to perform the ceremony.''

''Tonight then. Also the Order of the Phoenix must be present for us to be complete,'' Harry thought.

''Our guardians shall also be revealed tonight by our Phoenix,'' thought Hermione.

''I shall speak to Dumbledore then,'' Ron finished.

"Professor tonight we will need to take Jade outside to a pre-destined area to perform the ceremony. Also the Order of the Phoenix need to be present," Ron explained, "It shall all be revealed in time. Midnight, the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. It is the last night for the New Life Moon. If we don't do it tonight Jade will die and darkness shall cover the earth."

"I shall inform everyone," Josh said leaving the hospital.

Dumbledore did not know what to say (A. N. amazing isn't ) to the children who now seem to have a knowledge beyond their years. Sirius Black came into the hospital followed by Remus Lupin. They came up to Jade's bedside.

"Albus we got the call, what is the matter? Is it Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"It has to do with the prophecy. It has begun to reveal itself," Dumbledore said.

"How? Who?" Sirius inquired.

"Meet Water," Dumbledore began.

Hermione bowed low before Sirius Black and Remus Lupin before walking out of the hospital.

"Earth," 

Ron did the same before also leaving the hospital to join Hermione.

"Air," 

Harry embraced both Remus and Sirius before also leaving the hospital to wait for Draco with the other two elements.

"And fire," Dumbledore finished.

Draco squeezed Jade's hand before bowing to the two wizards. He then joined the others in leaving. The friends gathered outside on Hogwart's grounds.

''So how are we going to do this without Voldemort finding us,'' thought Ron.

''Exactly, we will be outside the protection wards,'' Hermione commented.

''No we won't,'' Draco commented.

''Please explain oh flaming one,'' Harry chided.

''Easy, once the Order of the Phoenix are settled around us there will be a natural barrier formed,'' Draco finished.

"Well I think we should rest before tonight. We will need all our energy for tonight," Harry said.

They all agreed before heading off to their dormitories to sleep before the ceremony tonight. Draco woke at about eleven o'clock. As he got up and was about to change he noticed a fire red colored robe waiting on his chair. He picked it up and realized they were his ceremonial robes.

He put them on and noticed his newly acquired powers began to flare to life. Draco left the Slytherin common room, quickly heading to the hospital wing. As he entered into the hospital he saw Harry and Ron already present.

Harry was clothed in pearl white colored robes that seemed to move by an unseen breeze. Ron was in dark forest green robes that seemed to grow downward as if they were growing into the very floor. Madame Pomfrey was putting Jade into her robes behind the curtain.

Soon Hermione entered in wearing sea-foam green that moved like the ocean waves. Madame Pomfrey opened the curtains and they saw Jade in beautiful gold, silver, bronze, crimson, orange, green, blue, and pearl white colored robes. They moved as if fire held them enthralled.

Madame Pomfrey conjured up a stretcher and levitated the girl onto it. Draco led the way to the Forbidden Forest. They stopped just before the entrance.

"Protect thine childe oh Phoenix of Life. Protect thine children oh Elements of Life. Protect thine warriors oh Divine Light of Life," Draco said.

Once he was finished there was a faint gold shimmer around each person near him. He then led the way into the forest cutting a straight path to the clearing. As they entered into the clearing they saw the Order of the Phoenix already there. Madame Pomfrey followed Draco to the center of the clearing.

"Madame Pomfrey please lay Jade on the ground," Draco said.

Madame Pomfrey levitated Jade to the ground and then went to the outer circle to wait in case she was needed. She wasn't a member of the Order of the Phoenix so her life energy would not be used.

''Are you guys ready?'' Draco asked.

''Not really, but it must be done'' Harry answered.

''Since I seem to be the one that has been given the incantation I will begin. Harry stand at Jade's feet, North; Ron, East, her right side; Hermione, West, her left side,'' Draco said, '' Now we begin.''

"Giver of Life we call upon thee to bring forth the Phoenix from the ashes," Draco began.

The air and earth around them resonated with power as Draco began again, "North, East, West, South; Air, Earth, Water, Fire give your life energies to the Phoenix."

"Air, I give thee mine," Harry said feeling as if someone was draining him.

"Earth, I give thee mine," Ron said.

"Water, I give thee mine," Hermione added.

"Fire, I give thee mine," Draco said before continuing, "Now Warriors of the Light give thee your energies."

"The Order of the Phoenix, we give thee our energies," Dumbledore said speaking for everyone.

The air in the clearing began resonating louder as the combined energies surrounded Jade. She glowed momentarily before the area went dark once again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Draco wavered a moment before also falling to the ground. Jade opened her eyes and sat up from the ground. She saw Madame Pomfrey rushing towards the middle of the clearing.

"Madame Pomfrey, stop where you are," Jade said her voice resonating power, "I call upon the guardians of Air, Fire, Earth, Water, and the Phoenix. Come forth to your masters, come forth to protect them."

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix saw movement as the guardians came towards the children. Harry's guardian, a deep green colored Avalon coil serpent, slithered towards him. Ron's guardian, a red Floxian the size of Crookshanks, ran to him. Hermione's gurardian, a gray Falconea the size of Hedwig, flew to her side. Draco's guardian, a black and silver Gryffon the size of a large dog, came to his side.

Each creature was magical and they each resurrected their masters. As the Element Mages woke they saw their guardians.

'' Master Harry, I am Ginesa your Avalon coil serpent. I have many different magical powers and you can mind-speak to me, '' Ginesa the Avalon coil serpent told Harry.

She then coiled her three foot body around Harry's neck, before he stood up.

'' Master Ron, I am Yang your Floxian. I also have many magic tricks I can show you, even some to get back at your brothers. Mind-speak to me is the only way to communicate," Yang told Ron before perching himself on Ron's head.

'' Mistress Hermione, I am Claudette your Falconea, I am smart in many ways and enjoy learning, '' she said to Hermione.

Claudette flew to Hermione's shoulder after Hermione got up.

'' Master Draco, I am Marsailles your Gryffon. I can teach you much and am also the guardian of the Phoenix's guardian, as you are to the Phoenix, '' Marsailles told Draco.

Draco stood and Marsailles stayed at his side. The only guardian to not appear was Jade's. They heard a Phoenix's song echo through the woods. They saw a silver Phoenix appear from the sky. It floated in front of Jade before landing on her shoulder. She gave off a long, high note that seemed to warm the area around the clearing, restoring everyone's energy.

'' Phoenix Mage Jade, I am Quill your Phoenix. I will guide you and the Element Mages to their destiny, '' Quill told Jade, '' Now is time to return to the school, tomorrow _is _classes for you and the others. ''

Jade smiled before heading out of the clearing. Every one else followed until they reached Hogwart's grounds.

"Thank you protectors of the warriors, of the Element Mages, of the Phoenix Mage," Jade said.

The golden glow disappeared from around everyone. Dumbledore dismissed the Order of the Phoenix and they apparated to their new destinations. Madame Pomfrey was insistent to check them over, especially Jade. She led the five children to the hospital wing. Each of their new guardians were frowned upon as they also came in.

'' Jade can you hear me? '' Draco asked unsure if she also shared the same bond.

'' Of course, oh by the way what did I miss while I was in la la land any way? '' Jade asked.

'' Nothing much really, just Gryffindor one game away from winning the Quidditch cup is all, '' Ron told her.

'' When's the game anyway? '' Jade asked.

'' In two weeks, '' Harry answered her.

'' And our O.W.L.'s are in two months. So we'll help you catch up, '' Hermione told Jade.

'' Leave it to Hermione to bring school work into a once in a life time moment, '' Ron said.

'' Umm guys I think we are giving Madame Pomfrey the willies, '' Draco thought.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey," Jade said out loud.

Madame Pomfrey continued to scan each of them before giving a stern nod that they may go. Dumbledore led them to the east tower. He stopped in front of a portrait of a phoenix.

"Phoenix song," he said.

He went in through the door leading the five children into a brightly lit common room decorated in all sorts of crimsons, gold's, and silvers.

"This is the Chamber of the Phoenix. It was put here by Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. Apparently they knew about the prophecy and prepared for it. The door to your right leads down to a lower chamber that has been prepared for use to practice your given talents," Dumbledore began, "The two doors upstairs are your dormitories, girls on the right, boys on the left. When you leave through the main door, go straight and it will lead you to the main staircases. The only one I am going to allow up here are the Weasley's. The teachers all have the password. And you are welcome to join in our Order of the Phoenix meetings. The far door there will allow access to the meeting chamber." 

"What about our guardians?" Ron asked.

"I will allow them to go with you to your classes as long as the teacher allows it," Dumbledore told them, "Now I think you should go to bed. Tomorrow I believe you have classes."

At that he turned and left them to explore their new home. Yang, Ginesa, and Marsailles hurried upstairs to claim their beds. Harry and Ron sat down on the couch to rest for a few minutes. Quill and Claudette followed their mistress' up to their dorm room.

"Do you think they are okay up there?" Draco asked, "I mean it _is_ awfully quiet up there."

At that comment all three boys heard some thing hit the floor, hard.

'' Yang, how could you. That is Master Harry's bed! '' Ginesa shouted.

'' So like you haven't pulled a prank before, '' Yang yelled back.

'' Exactly, Ginesa you are _so_ stuck up. Have fun once in a while, '' Marsailles added.

'' How dare you, you-you…_oooh!_ You make me so mad some times 'Sailles, '' Ginesa said angrily.

'' Told you 'Esa never call me that, '' Marsailles said.

"Guys I think we need to break this up before they kill each other," Harry said.

"Let's go," Ron agreed.

When the three Element Mages walked into the room Ginesa was at the top of Harry's curtain rod, Yang was tossing pillows magically at her, and Marsailles was cheering Yang on from Draco's bed. Draco sat on his bed to observe what was about to occur.

Ron grabbed Yang around the middle and drug him back to his bed. Harry was attempting to calm and coax Ginesa down.

'' Harry I'm not coming down till _they_ apologize, '' she hissed at the other two guardians.

'' Well I see no reason to apologize. I wasn't the one throwing pillow at _her_, '' Marsailles said sourly.

'' I was just having fun with Ginesa was all, '' Yang said as he began sulking.

'' I don't care who was doing what, all three of you apologize right now, '' Quill said as she flew in.

'' Alright sorry, '' all three said at once, '' Now go to bed. ''

The three boys crawled into bed as their guardians found places to sleep as well. Quill flew back into the girls dormitory seeing Hermione and Claudette sound asleep. Quill landed on Jade's bed.

'' Jade you were not completely cured were you, '' she inquired.

'' No I wasn't, the Draconis Morte cures was only weakened so now it will take twice as long to finish what it started. The only cure is in the book Voldemort has, '' Jade admitted, '' It will be at least a month before it surfaces again and I show signs. Please do not tell anyone. ''

'' If I think your in danger I will make Fawkes aware, '' Quill said, '' That is the only promise I can make right now. ''

'' Thank you, '' Jade said before lying down, '' Quill wake me before the others. I have some thing I need to do before breakfast. ''

'' I will and I sense a prank coming on don't I, '' Quill said.

'' Yes to Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley, '' Jade told her guardian, '' Good-night Quill. ''

'' Good-night Jhada, '' Quill said using her full name.

Quill took off once she was sure jade was asleep and flew to the sleeping chambers of Albus Dumbledore. She saw Severus Snape speaking with the headmaster.

"Albus, it is getting stronger. Soon he will be calling forth his followers. And when he does he will know his curse didn't work," Snape explained, "What will we do?"

"We cast that stone when we come to it. Until then rest easy," Dumbledore said.

"Very well," Snape said before leaving.

Quill came in and sat on Dumbledore's desk watching him get into bed. He didn't see her because of the invisibility spell she had cast. She silently cast a sleeping spell on the worried Headmaster, so he would have the first peaceful sleep in ages. Once satisfied she flew back to the girls dorm room to finally sleep and await the new day of a new beginning.


	24. New Beginnings

****

Chapter 24: New Beginnings

Harry woke up to something lying on his chest. He put on his glasses and saw that Ginesa was sound asleep on his chest. He gently shifted his position so that she fell lightly onto the bed. He got up and quietly dressed before heading down to the common room. 

He saw Jade coming in through the door, wearing the same grin the twins wear when they have just committed a prank. She sat down on the overstuffed chair by the fire place.

"Okay what did you do?" Harry asked.

"Just a little welcome back prank from the new Marauders is all," Jade told him, "Just wait until breakfast."

"Oh no," Harry said, "I guess we should wake up out compadre's upstairs and then get to breakfast."

"Good-Luck," Jade said as she headed up stairs to the girls room.

Harry went upstairs and went into the boys dormitory. As he came in something, make that two somethings, shot by him nearly knocking him down. Harry saw Ron awake on his bed soaking wet. Draco was also awake looking very mad. Ginesa slithered over to him waiting. Harry lowered his arm and she slithered up to his neck.

'' Yang and Marsailles woke up Ron and Draco, '' Ginesa told Harry, '' They used ice cold water.''

'' Oy! Ginesa how about quieting down, '' Ron said.

'' How rude, '' Ginesa hissed at Ron before pouting.

'' It's okay, Ginesa, '' Harry told her as he petted her head.

"Hey Ron, Draco hurry up or we'll miss breakfast, plus Jade has something big planned for today," Harry told them before heading out of the room.

He headed down to the common room seeing Jade and Hermione sitting on the couch. Quill was perched on Jade's shoulder. Claudette was attempting to coax both Yang and Marsailles from hiding.

Harry laughted at the whole scene before him. Draco and Ron came down dressed in their school robes. Yang and Marsailles went back into hiding fearing retaliation from their masters.

'' Marsailles I won't do anything, promise, '' Draco said.

'' Same here, Yang, '' Ron added.

'' Okay, '' the two worried guardians said.

As Yang and Marsailles came to Ron and Draco, Professor Snape stormed into the room. He sneered at the five students and their guardians.

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Granger, Black," he began, "I don't want those _creatures _to enter my classroom. They are to stay in here."

After that he stormed out of the room. The five friends just stared at the retreating form of their potions master.

'' Who is that vile man? '' Ginesa asked.

'' That is our potions master Professor Snape, '' Hermione answered.

'' You guys can come to breakfast, but then you'll have to come back here, or explore Hogwarts, '' Harry said.

'' Sounds great, when do we eat? '' Yang said from his perch on Ron's head.

'' Oh by, another Ron Weasley, '' Jade said laughing.

Both Ron and Yang scowled at her before heading out the door. The rest of the group followed him out. Ginesa around Harry's neck, Claudette on Hermione's shoulder, Marsailles walking by Draco, and Quill flying by Jade's head. When they reached the Great Hall Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Just the Mages I am looking for. Today I am going to cast an invisibility spell…" Dumbledore stopped when he noticed the guardians disappeared, "Very well I am going to introduce your guardians, but until then they must stay invisible."

"Okay," Jade said.

They went into the Great Hall taking a seat at their proper tables. Dumbledore stood catching all the student's attentions. The students watched Dumbledore expecting more news on Voldemort's movements.

"Good morning students, staff. I have a special announcement to make. We have with us magical creatures that will be with five students. The students have already been informed on where their, er , companions can go," the Headmaster began, "We have a Floxian named Yang staying with Mr. Ronald Weasley, a Falconea staying with Ms. Hermione Granger named Claudette, a Avalon Coil Snake staying with Mr. Harry Potter named Ginesa, a Gryffon staying with Mr. Draco Malfoy named Marsailles, and a Phoenix staying Ms. Jade Black named Quill. Please welcome them to Hogwarts."

All five guardians revealed themselves to the school. All the girls oohed and aahed at the sight of Claudette and Quill. All the boys thought the other three guardians were cool.

"Now Enjoy breakfast," Dumbledore said.

Ginny came up to Harry, tentatively, "Will she bite?"

"No she won't. Ginesa is quite friendly," Harry said.

Ginesa slithered up Ginny's arm and around her neck. She rested her head on Ginny's shoulder.

'' Can I go with her while you are in class, please, '' Ginesa asked.

'' She wouldn't understand what you say, '' Harry said.

'' So… Please? '' Ginesa continued.

'' Hold on, '' Harry told the snake.

"Ginny would you mind if Ginesa went with you during my potions class," Harry asked.

"Not at all," Ginny said as Ginesa hissed softly in Ginny's ear, "She can understand me?"

"Yes, but she can't speak to you though," Harry said.

"That's okay," Ginny said heading back to her friends wearing Ginesa around her neck.

Harry turned back to the tabled seeing how the others were faring against almost all of the Gryffindor house. Fred, George and Lee were admiring Yang and Lavender and Parvati were bombarding Hermione with questions about Claudette. Quill was perched on the back of Dumbledore's chair sharing his toast.

Harry looked at Fred, George, and Lee once more noticing their hair was now colored; George's neon pink, Fred's neon orange, and Lee Jordan's neon yellow. He tried to hold in his laughter, but soon failed miserably. The rest of the Gryffindor house joined in his laughter.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Fred asked.

"Conjuro Mirror," Hermione said, "Have you guys seen your hair?"

She handed Fred the mirror, "I don't see a… OH MY GOD! My hair is neon orange."

Suddenly the mirror flashed the words: RETURN OF PHOENIX-FIRE, MOONBEAM, STAG, AND QUILL.

Fred handed the mirror over to George and Lee who had the same exact reaction as Fred.

"When will our hair return to normal?" Fred asked.

"Later," Jade told the three pranksters.

"OH NO," Lee, Fred, and George moaned.

Jade was still laughing when her, Ron, Hermion, Draco, and Harry left the Great Hall. Quill decided to stay with Dumbledore, Yang with the twins, Claudette went to the owlery to visit Hedwig and Pig, and Marsailles with Hagrid so he can teach a class on Gryffons.

All the guardians agreed to meet for lunch. The five mages ran down to the dungeons hoping they weren't late for class. As they came into the class room they saw they were right on time. They quickly took their seats and began to copy down the days assignment of making a complex bone mending draught. Snape came in quietly taking his place in front of his desk.

"Class, today I want no talking, if I hear a single person so much as utter a sound they will have detention with me tonight. Your assignment is on the board. So begin!" Snape snapped at the fifth years.

Harry began cutting up his willow bard to add to the potion. He watched as Snape continued to stare at the class from behind his desk. The class was deathly silent except for the bubble of the cauldrons. 

As the class came to a close no one dared to talk. Snape stood up and facing the class he dismissed them. Harry followed the rest of the class out of the room.

"Oy! Harry, wait for us," Ron called as he, Hermione, Jade, and Draco ran to catch up to the preoccupied teen.

"Sorry guys," Harry said, "Let's head to the library before DADA class."

Harry led the way to the library so they could talk in private. Once there they took a seat at one of the more private tables.

"What's up Harry?" Draco asked.

"Snape," was all the answer warranted.

"If you mean the way he behaved today then your right something is wrong," Jade said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked.

"Snape was as Snapeish as I am … a full blooded wizard," Jade said, "He was quiet, he didn't intimidate Neville, he didn't take off house points…"

"Okay we get it, maybe he was having a bad day," Ron said.

"No that wasn't it, if he has a bad day then he takes more house points from Gryffindor, intimidates Neville to the point of tears…" Draco told them.

"Okay then what's wrong then?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort probably. He's now considered a traitor among his ranks," Jade told them.

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing yet," Jade told them, "We had better get going before we are late to class."

The group left the library, hurrying to their DADA class. As they came in they only saw Sirius Black at the front. Jade and Hermione took a seat at one desk, while the boys piled in at another one.

Jade took out her notes and began going over what she missed while in a coma. As the rest of the class took their seats, Sirius called the class to attention.

"Class, today we will begin dueling the proper way, not the way Professor Lockhart tried to teach you," Sirius began.

"Professor Black, where is Professor Lupin?" Lavender asked.

"He is feeling ill today so I am going to fill in," he told Lavender, "Now if everyone will stand up please."

As the class stood from their desks, the desks hit the wall and piled up leaving the center clear of all debre.

"Now how we are going to do this is test each of you against a special guest… America Auror Josh Browning," Sirius said as Josh came in from the office, "You will attempt to disarm him, while blocking his spells he sends."

Josh came to the center of the room waiting on the first student to face him, "Ms. Granger to the front please."

Hermione came to the front. She bowed to Josh Browning before getting in a ready stance. She waited for him to cast the first spell.

"Expelliarmus," Josh said.

Hermione ducked out of the way, "Stupefy."

Josh formed a shield that obsorbed the spell as it hit, "Petrificus…"

He began a spell but had to dive out of the way of a very well aimed disarming spell.

"Stupefy," Josh shouted, "Expelliarmus."

Hermione shielded herself from the stunning spell, but was too slow with the disarming spell. Soon Josh held her wand in his hand.

"Very well done Ms. Granger," Sirius said, "Now let's see… Mr. Thomas."

Dean Thomas came to the front of the classroom and bowed to Josh Browning before beginning. He dueled against the Auror for maybe five minutes before being disarmed. The rest of the class pretty much was the same. Harry, Jade, and Draco lasted as long as Hermione before also being disarmed. Soon it turned to the last person in the class, Ron Weasley.

"Now last for today is… Mr. Weasley," Sirius said.

Ron came up to the front of the classroom prepared to pay back Josh Browning for the all the early morning wake up calls. He bowed to the Auror before getting into his ready stance.

"Expelliarmus," Josh said.

The spell hit Ron causing him to lose his wand. Everyone gasped at him because he was the quickest one to get disarmed, which was unusual.

"Stupefy," Ron shouted at the surprised Auror.

Josh jumped out of the way from the spell, unprepared for this sudden turn of events.

"Stupefy," Josh shot back.

"Protectus," Ron called conjuring up a shield, "Engorgio."

Josh conjured up his own shield as the spell hit, "Rictusempra."

Ron had to duck under the spell because his shield would not with stand another hit. He needed a diversion as he jumped away from another one of the Aurors well aimed spells.

"Expecto Patronum," Ron yelled as a very big bear appeared, startling the Auror, "Invisitus."

He turned invisible and began sneaking quietly towards the Auror while he was distracted by the bear Patronus, "Expelliarmus."

Josh Browining felt the spell hit him before he could react. Ron caught his and the Auror's wands before whispering, "Finite Incantatum."

He then appeared behind Josh Browning smiling very big. The rest of the class broke into wild cheers as they surrounded him. Ron handed Josh his wand back.

"Very well done, Mr. Weasley," Sirius said, "Class dismissed."

The class headed out the door, intended on going to lunch. Ron smiled as he followed Hermione out. Josh Browning ran to catch up with the fifth year. As he saw Ron, he put his hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him.

"Mr. Weasley, what you did in there was ingenious. Tricking your combatant by getting disarmed right away. Giving them a false sense of security. Then using your wandless magic to put them on the defensive, but where did you learn the invisibility trick?" Josh inquired.

"In a book," Ron said, "Maybe I can teach it to you some day."

"Don't get too cocky, the same trick won't always work twice," Josh told Ron, "When you graduate you may want to look into becoming an Auror."

Josh then turned on his heels leaving the shocked fifth year in his wake. Ron came out of his stupor long enough to make it to the Great Hall. When he came in he was nearly knocked down by a flying furball. He thought at first that Crookshanks was trying to attack him, but then he realized it was only Yang. Ron disentangled himself from his Floxian before sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

'' Ron you should of seen you face, priceless, '' Yang said laughing.

'' Yang if you don't want to meet Fluffy, then I suggest you never do that again, '' Ron told Yang.

'' Fluffy? Who's Fluffy? Come on tell me, '' Yang pleaded.

'' I don't think so, '' Ron told him before setting down to eat lunch.

'' Master Harry, who is Fluffy? '' Yang asked Harry.

'' Sorry Yang. I don't want to be on Ron's bad side, '' Harry answered.

'' Mistress Hermione? Can you tell me?'' Yang asked almost whining.

'' I can't stand a guardian begging, okay I'll tell you, '' Hermione said despite glares from Ron, '' Fluffy was a huge three headed dog we faced in our first year. ''

'' Oh by, definitely don't want to face him, '' Yang commented.

'' No you don't, so behave, '' Ron said.

Once lunch had ended, the five friends headed to their respected classes.


	25. The Quidditch House Cup

****

Chapter 25: The Quidditch House Cup

'' Harry wake up, your going to be late for the match, '' Ginesa said attempting to wake the Element Mage.

'' I'm up already, Ginesa, '' Harry said as he rushed about getting dressed, '' Come on let's go. ''

Harry ran out of the Gryffindor tower and down to the Quidditch pitch. He went into the locker room where the rest of the team waited.

"Sorry guys…" Harry began.

"And girls," Angela added.

"Okay and girls, now I know that this is the final, but it is against Ravenclaw. We are a much better team, with brilliant chasers, an unbeatable keeper, and brutal beaters. Let's go out there and show those Ravenclaw wanna be's who's the best," Harry said.

The team began cheering as they each grabbed their brooms and headed to the middle of the pitch. Ron and Colin were nervous as they looked upon the crowd.

"Hey Colin, Ron just do what you have been doing in the past games," Harry told them as he mounted his broom.

"Sure thing Harry," Colin called as he kicked off into the air.

"No prob," Ron said as he flew to his position in front of the goals.

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch called.

Cho Chang gripped Harry's hand tightly before letting go with a look of disgust. Harry flew back to his position, waiting on the match to begin.

"Potter, your going down," Cho called her words dripping venom.

"Welcome Quidditch fans to the final match of the season… Ravenclaw - vs.- GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan said beginning his commentary, "The quaffle is up and Ravenclaw chaser Justin Nikels catches it and races towards the goal. Beater Weasley hits the bludger at him causing him to drop the quaffle into chaser Creevey's hands. 

Creevey now races towards the Ravenclaw goal. He passes to Johnson who passes it back to Creevey. He shoots, he scores…Gryffindor 10 - Ravenclaw 00. Chaser Susan Sanchez now has the quaffle she races towards the Gryffindor goal, she shoots she scores. I don't think anyone could of stopped that shot…Gryffindor 10 - Ravenclaw 10.

Alicia Spinnet now has possession of the quaffle. She dodges two bludgers, but it looks like Ravenclaw has taken a page out of Slytherin's book and one of their beaters has hit Spinnet with their bat, THOSE DIRTY, ROTTEN…"

"Jordan comment fairly or else I will be forced to…" McGonagall began, but Jordan cut her off.

"Alicia Spinnet takes the penalty shot, she scores. It's Gryffindor 10 - Ravenclaw 10. Susan Sanchez takes possession once more as she races down to the Gryffindor goal. She passes to chaser Nikels who passes it to Ryan Massey. He shoots, and Ron makes a bloody brilliant save.

Colin Creevey takes possession once again, he races quickly towards the goal, but OH NO! He is knocked from his broom…"

Harry watched as the bludger hit Colin in the back, causing him to fall from his broom. Harry hurried down to his fallen teammate concerned for his safety. As he landed he called for a time out. The rest of the team came in just as it began raining.

"How is Colin, can he play?" Alicia Spinnet asked.

"Um… Madame Pomfrey is checking him now," Harry said.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said running up to him, "Impervious."

The rain began to be repelled from the surface of his glasses, "Thanks Hermione."

Madame Hooch walked over to where the Gryffindor Quidditch team waited, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Creevey has a bad concussion and will not be able to play. Do you have a reserve player to take the field?"

"No Madame Hooch, can we have a minute?" Harry asked.

"One Minute," Madame Hooch said as she walked away.

"What now, none of the reserves are ready yet," Angelina commented.

"So do you guys really want to forfeit to Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"Well no," Fred answered as the rest of the team mimicked his response.

"Then we will play with one man down. The weathers on our side right now, with the torrential rain blinding nearly everyone," Harry began, "I will keep Cho busy while Angelina, Alicia you try to score as many points as possible. Fred, George knock every bludger you get at their chasers. Ron keep up the good work on blocking. I will try to catch the snitch as soon as possible, but it is going to be difficult in this rain. Are we ready?"

"Yeah!" the team yelled.

Madame Hooch headed back to the Gryffindor team, "Have you decided?"

"We will play with one man down," Harry told her.

"Very well then," She said as she mounted her broom.

The Gryffindor team kicked off the ground and back into the air. Madame Hooch approached the center of the pitch and got ready to release the quaffle once more. There was a sudden flash of lightening that illuminated the whole pitch.

"Gryffindor team will play with six player," Madame Hooch said, "Now Let's Play!"

She threw the quaffle up and Alicia Spinnet caught it. She tried to race towards the goal, but the quaffle was knocked loose by a bludger. Susan Sanchez caught it and began towards the Gryffindor goal. She threw it, but Ron caught it easily.

He threw it to Angelina who took up possession. She flew towards the goal, squinting through the heavy sheets of rain for signs of a incoming bludger. She ducked just as one came at her. She threw the quaffle through the right hoop scoring ten more points for Gryffindor.

Harry was racing through the players making it seem as if he had spotted the snitch. Cho paced him twist for achingly painful twist. Harry was hit by a bludger, but thankfully it only glanced off his shoulder, leaving a throbbing pain it its wake.

Harry continued this pattern for quite a while. The rain seemed to come down harder and faster making it difficult to see. He couldn't hear the crowd at all and occasionally he could catch bits and pieces of Lee Jordan's commentary. He knew that they were all going to collapse from exhaustion if the snitch wasn't caught soon.

Just as Harry finished another pass around the pitch he caught a glimpse of the snitch as the lightening flashed. He raced towards it hoping Cho was still preoccupied. He saw Cho coming up next to him also chasing the snitch. Harry quickly ducked under two of his teammates as the snitch cut a path straight down the pitch.

As Harry came up behind Cho thinking she had the snitch. Just as she made a grab for it the snitch rocketed straight up. Harry followed urging his fire bolt to move faster in the straight ascent. 

He stretched his fingers outward hoping to feel the cool metal of the golden snitch. His finger tips brushed the metal before the snitch made a downward spiral towards the Quidditch pitch and the ground. Harry pushed his firebolt downward passing by Cho. 

The ground was coming up fast and he knew he had to pull up soon or else crash into the ground. He was just feet away when he made a desperate grab, catching the snitch securely into his hand. He pulled up quickly feeling his toes brush against the soggy ground.

Harry hopped off his broom waving the snitch in his hand. Madame Hooch blew her whistle signaling the end of the game. Harry was surrounded by his teammates and housemates. Cho landed and scowled at Harry before stalking off.

Dumbledore came down from the stands carrying the Quidditch cup. He handed Harry the cup and everyone began cheering wildly. Professor McGonagall was grinning like a madwoman. 

Madame Pomfrey headed the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams into the hospital wing where she handed each person a pepper-up potion. Soon all thirteen team members had steam coming out of their ears.

"Great job Harry," Fred and George said together.

"Hey Colin, how are you feeling?" Harry asked their injured chaser.

"Madame Pomfrey said I can leave as soon as the room stops spinning," Colin said, "And congratulations on winning the cup. I wish I was there."

"This is for all of us. If it wasn't for you then we wouldn't of won this," Harry said as he set the cup on his table, "Keep it here with you."

"Thanks Harry," Colin said.

"See you later," Harry called as he was led outside and up to the Gryffindor common room. 

As he came in, the room exploded with wild cheering. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan set off some Dr. Filibuster's wet-start, no-heat fireworks. Soon the room was full of people eating, dancing, and celebrating Gryffindore's win.

It was close to two in the morning when Professor McGonagall finally came into the common room telling everyone to go to bed. As everyone in the room said good-night to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jade, they left to head to their own room.

As they entered into their common room they saw Draco asleep on the couch. Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed to their rooms where their guardians already slept.

Jade conjured up a blanket and covered Draco before going to bed herself. As she got ready for bed she felt a sudden burst of pain. She crawled into bed hoping to sleep it off. Quill watched with concern knowing why she was in pain.


	26. The Battle Begins

****

Chapter 26: The Battle Begins

The weeks passed very uneventful as the five Mages concentrated on their upcoming O.W.L.'s. The four Element Mages knew that Jade was hiding something, but they couldn't figure it out.

Every night Jade went to bed with an every growing dread as the _Draconis Morte Curse_ began to eat away at her system. She finally decided to tell Dumbledore and Professor Snape the truth. She headed to Dumbledore's office where she was met by Severus Snape.

"Ms. Black what brings you to the Headmasters door?" Snape asked.

"I need to speak to him and you, Professor," Jade said.

"Very well," Snape sneered, "Lemon Peppermint Drops."

The gargoyle stepped aside allowing Professor Snape and Jade access to the stairs beyond. Jade followed Snape to Dumbledore's office. Snape stood in front of his desk and Jade sat down in a chair.

"Now Ms. Black what did you need to speak to up about?" Snape asked.

"This is sort of hard, but the _Draconis Morte Curse_ was never really cured inside of me," Jade told the Professors.

Dumbledore and Snape looked shocked at this news, "What do you mean?"

"I am dying from the same curse I cured Professor Snape of," Jade said, "The only way to help me is to get Voldemort's book."

"How do you suggest…" Snape suddenly gripped his arm as his mark was activated, "Albus?"

"I have an idea, but you must trust me on what I want you to do," Jade said.

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked as his mark flared again.

"If he's calling it means he's going to attack correct?" Jade commented and Snape shook his head in agreement, "Take me to him."

"What!" Snape nearly shouted.

"Take me to him, you will not be deemed a traitor and I will be able to use the Element Mages and my powers to defeat him. There is no other way," Jade began, "Professor Dumbledore call forth the Order of the Phoenix and the Element Mages. Prepare everyone for the battle to come."

"Albus?" Snape looked to Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus take her, get close, retrieve the book," Albus said.

"Very well," Snape said.

He pulled out a very small vial and uncorked it. He drank the foul liquid in it before giving Jade a mild sleep potion. He then disapparated from Hogwarts. He arrived in a clearing not far away from Hogwarts. The Dementors were already present as well as all of his Deatheaters.

They also had quite a few Hellhounds on chains near the perimeter. Snape was in his mask and cloak, but Jade was covered by her cloak. He stopped on the outer circle waiting.

"Severus, traitor, you have survived the _Draconis Morte Curse_, Impossible," Voldemort said, "Why have you come?"

Snape came forward carrying Jade, "I have come to repent for my mistakes."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Voldemort demanded.

"I have brought you something that is for only your eyes," Snape said.

"Very well until then, _Crucio_," Voldemort said, "Now the time has come my faithful servants to destroy Hogwarts. Do not harm Potter he is mine."

The Dementors were the first to leave, followed by the Hellhounds. The hounds let off a howl that chilled the blood of everyone around. The Deatheaters began their march to Hogwarts.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco gathered in the Great Hall where Dumbledore had called all the student's together. They saw the Order of the Phoenix and many Aurors around the room. Dumbledore called for silence in the room.

"Student's today I have grim news. Voldemort is advancing on Hogwart's this very minute," he began, "The Order of the Phoenix has been reawaken to protect the innocent as well as the Element Mages and the Phoenix Mage, who has already gone to face Voldemort."

Everyone stared in awe as most of the adults in the room wore the robes of the Phoenix. They were even more amazed when the Element Mages were revealed. Harry wore gray battle armor and robes. He carried a sword with an opaque stone on the hilt. His eyes were a stormy green as his powers lay beneath the surface.

Ron wore dark green armor and robes also carrying a sword with a jade stone on the hilt. Hermione wore stormy blue colored armor and robes also with a sword that had a aquamarine stone on the hilt. Draco wore dragon fire red robes and armor, his sword had a fiery red stone on the hilt. Each student was prepared to battle to the death if need be.

"As the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, we pledge out lives to protect Hogwart's. The guardians of the Mages will escort all first, second, third, and fourth years to a protected area. All fifth, sixth, and seventh years will stay here to guard the entrance hall. We, the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors will go out to protect the grounds," Dumbledore explained, just at that time they heard the howls of the Hellhounds approaching, "Go no, they draw close."

At that Marsailles led the scared students towards the Chamber of the Phoenix. There was a safe area below the Chamber that they were to stay in. Ginny stayed behind not wanting to leave Harry.

"Ginny go with the others," Harry said.

"I will not leave you," she told him.

"You must. If any thing happens I know you can protect those in that chamber," Harry explained, "Take Ginesa with you. She has powers that may help if it comes to that."

"But… I can't leave you," Ginny said.

'' Ginny Master Harry is right you are destined to protect those other students. He will be fine. Harry, after all, _is_ a Element Mage, '' Ginesa told Ginny.

'' I can understand you, how? '' Ginny asked.

'' Because I have chosen to pass on the gift with you, '' Ginesa said, '' Come we must leave. ''

"I love you Harry. Please come back safe," Ginny told Harry before kissing him.

She ran up to the Chamber of the Phoenix to join the other students. Dumbledore led the rest of the students into the entrance hall.

"I want the seventh years here by the door, sixth years by the stairs, fifth years at the top of the landing. Curse anyone wearing black who comes through the door," Dumbledore said as another howl ripped through the school.

Dumbledore led the Order of the Phoenix outside onto Hogwart's grounds. American Auror Josh Browning led the Aurors onto the grounds, while Harry led the Elemental Mages outside.

They all began spreading out onto the grounds preparing for the battle to commence. Harry saw the first wave of Dementors and Hellhounds come out of the Dark Forest. Suddenly he heard his mothers voice.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry yelled.

The Dementor who was advancing on him turned to flee. The night was lit up by the many Patronus' that were by yelled out. Harry saw a group of Order of the Phoenix members being surrounded by a half dozen Dementors. Sirius and Remus were in the group. One of the Dementors had already administered the kiss to the closest Auror. Harry stopped where he was.

"I call upon the Protector of Air, aide in my battle," Harry called.

He felt himself being lifted up as the Air Protector surrounded. He aimed the wind at the Dementors. As suddenly as the dementors appeared they were thrown aside. Harry felt the protector leave him for the time being. 

He hurried over to his Godfather. Sirius and Remus were okay, but many of the Order members were not. Harry helped those fallen back to the castle and to Madame Pomfrey's care.

Draco ran into the battle trying his best to ward off the Dementors. Soon he, Professor Sprout, Arabella Figg, and a few others were surrounded by Hellhounds. Arabella Figg was bitten by one Hellhound that wasn't knocked unconscious by her spell. Draco felt his power begin to surface.

"I call upon the Protector of Fire, aide in my battle," Draco called.

He felt the power gather into his hands as the Protector guided him. He aimed the fire at the Hellhounds seeing them catch fire. Soon the Hellhounds began retreating towards the Dark Forest, at least those still living.

The Protector of Fire did not completely leave Draco, but stayed nearby to guide him. He helped Arabella Figg to the castle. Draco saw Harry also there. But not Ron or Hermione.

Ron ran to the aide of Josh Browning who was not faring well against a group of four Dementors. As Ron produced his Patronus the Dementors only moved back slightly, before advancing once again. One removed it's hood and was about to give the Dementors kiss to Josh.

"I call upon the Protector of Earth, aide in my battle," Ron said as he thrust his sword into the ground.

Soon the Protector surrounded Ron to aide in battle. Ron felt the power course through his body and into the very ground. Soon the Dementors were caught in a stony hand. They were dragged down into the very earth, before disappearing forever. Ron helped Josh to his feet and back to the castle. The Protector of Earth lingered by Ron's side.

Hermione was cursing as many Hellhounds as she could as she helped injured witches and wizards back to the castle. Hermione saw a small group circling around a fallen witch. Hermione made her way to them feeling her powers surfacing.

"I call upon the Protector of Water, aide in my battle," Hermione said as she drew her sword.

Soon the sky began to cloud over blotting out the half moon. Hermione raised her sword and brought it down in an arching motion that caused the heavens to open up and rain heavily. The Hellhounds were washed away from the fallen witch. They heavens continued to rain down upon the earth. 

Hermione ran to the witch and saw it was Professor McGonagall. She was hurt pretty badly. Hermione helped her get to the castle and to Madame Pomfrey. She spotted the other three Elemental Mages. As soon as Madame Pomfrey took Professor McGonagall, Hermione hurried over to them.

"Sorry guys. I over did it on the rain," Hermione said.

"Actually not, the Hellhounds and Dementors are retreating," Ron said.

And sure enough the Dementors and Hell hounds were moving back towards the Dark Forest.

________________________________________________________________________

Voldemort waited on word from his spy on how the battle was proceeding. He felt the ground tremble beneath his feet, which puzzled him immensely. Soon the sky began to rain down on him. Severus coward at his masters feet, grateful that he had ended the _Cruciatus Curse_. He knew that the Elemental Mages were using their powers to defeat the Dementors and Hellhounds. Soon Voldemort turned on Severus.

"What have you brought me that will change my mind, Traitor," he sneered.

"I have brought you the child of power that you so desperately seek," Severus said pulling off Jade's cloak.

She laid on the ground feigning unconsciousness, knowing she had to wait for the exact moment. Voldemort came closer wanting to make sure it was her and not an imposter under the influence of the Polyjuice Potion.

"It is her," Severus said from the ground, "She is under a the effect of a mild sleep potion and should wake soon."

"Very well," Voldemort said as he heard Wormtail approach.

"Ma-master," he said.

"Report, are those Muggle-loving fools groveling yet," he demanded.

"Ma-master, the Dementors and Hellhounds are retreating. They have Element Mages battling with them," Wormtail said.

"Impossible! They were all destroyed centuries ago," Voldemort screamed, "Tell the Deatheaters to advance and KILL EVERYONE!"

Wormtail scurried away to pass on the Dark Lord's orders. Voldemort pulled out Grindelwald's spell book finding the power transfer spell. 

Jade knew what was going to happen, so she had to act, '' Harry, Ron, Hermion, 

Draco… ''

'' We are here, '' came Draco's response as he, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's minds invaded hers.

'' He is sending in the Deatheaters. I am going to need your Element Powers for a little bit. You won't be able to use them until I return them. Your normal magic will still work, Protect the students, Protect Hogwarts, '' Jade said, '' Good-bye my Element Mages. ''

'' Good-bye ?!? Jade wait! '' Draco called but she had cut off their mind link.

Voldemort was watching Jade very closely, "Severus, bring her to the edge of the forest. I want those beaten Muggle-lovers to watch as I become all powerful."

Severus Snape picked up the light girl feeling her body tremble as the pain of the _Draconis Morte Curse_ continued to rampage her system. He followed Voldemort to the edge of the forest. Snape watched as the Deatheaters, over one hundred of them, advanced upon Hogwarts.

He laid Jade down on the soaked ground. Voldemort began the ancient incantation. Jade stood up and faced Voldemort.

"Child your powers will soon be mine," he said.

"Never," Jade said as she grabbed his arm, "Protectors of Air, Water, Earth, Fire return to aide the Phoenix. Protector of the Phoenix come to bring forth the light to dispatch all dark from the land. Bring forth the Dragon's Fire to destroy the dark."

Jade's eyes began to glow a fiery color that even Snape could not look upon. Jade felt the powers of the Elements engulf her. She used her touch to Voldemort to enter his very soul finding the darkness contained within.

She saw Tom Marvolo Riddle before he was consumed by the evil trapped within. She used everything in her to try and free him.

Snape watched as Jade was consumed by a golden light as she tried to defeat Voldemort. He grabbed the spell book from the Dark Lord and headed to the castle to begin the potion to cure Jade.

"Traitor," Snape heard a voice growl behind him, "I knew that you would never repent."

"Lucius Malafoy," Snape said with disgust, "Your family is dirt, even your own son couldn't follow you."

"My son was worthless. I don't even know why I kept him. I should of killed him as a baby," Lucius growled.

"Is that so _father_," Draco said coming up behind Snape, "Professor I can handle this Deatheater. I think you have a potion to brew."

"Good-luck," Snape said as he left Draco to his father.

"So no _father_, should we take up from where we left off," Draco said vehemently.

"Crucio," Lucius yelled.

Draco ducked out of the way before facing his father once again, "Expelliarmus."

Draco's spell hit Lucius in the chest causing him to fly backwards. His wand flew out of his hand and landed on the ground.

"Accio wand," Draco said, "Now _father_ you can spend your days in Azkaban."

"I think not _son_," Lucius said pulling out a sword.

He swung at Draco, cutting his arm deeply. Draco began to bleed profusely as he pulled out his own sword. The two soon began to parry back and forth, slicing each other up. Rain mixing with blood, then splattering the ground. Soon Lucius made one last thrust at Draco; who turned from it and making his own; catching his father in the chest.

Draco withdrew the sword from his father watching as his father collapsed onto the ground, dying. Draco sheathed his sword and walked away from the man he once called father.

Hermione was cursing every Deatheater to come near her, but soon found herself surrounded by Deatheaters.

"Crucio," one of them yelled.

Hermione ducked under the curse, "Stupefy."

Two of them went down, unconscious. She got up from the ground pulling out her sword. She ran toward the group, jumping out of the way of the curses flying at her. She cut two down before cursing a third. 

Soon she was through the group. She saw what was starting to happen at the edge of the forest. She saw Ron go down under the _Cruciatus Curse_ a few feet from her. She ran to his aide hoping to get there in time. She yelled out a curse at the attacker.

She knealt by his side, "Ron?" 

"I'm okay," he said shortly, through gritted teeth.

"Come on, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said helping Ron to his feet.

They made their way to the castle only to see that it had been breeched.

'' Harry, help us! '' Ginesa screamed.

Harry Potter turned to see the Deatheaters entering the castle. He ran towards the east side of the castle knowing a short cut inside. He pushed the correct brick and went in, heading to the Chamber of the Phoenix. When he entered he saw the devastation inside.

He pulled open the door to the secret room. Harry saw about a half dozen Deatheaters inside torturing students. He cursed two of them, Ginny got a third, and Colin Creevey got a forth. There was still two left.

Both which turned on Harry. He tried to duck the cursed being thrown at him. Finally one got him with the _Cruciatus Curse_. Ginny saw her boyfriend writhing on the ground and exploded with anger. The final two Deatheaters went flying into the wall. She ran to him hoping he was okay. 

Harry turned over to see Ginny over him, "Remind me to never get you mad."

"Oh shut up," Ginny said through tears.

"I've gotta go. Curse anything in black that come through the door," Harry said.

He ran into the castle cursing anything in black on his way back outside. He reached the main entrance seeing all the Deatheaters inside already unconscious thanks to the three other Element Mages with the aide of a few Order of the Phoenix members including Dumbledore.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jade reached out her hand to the eleven year old Tom Riddle. She urged him to take her hand. She felt him grab hers and she pulled him from the darkness that had him trapped. As he held onto her she felt the growing powers around her. She let go the Dragon's Fire into the Darkness and Evil seeing it being consumed by the flames.

Soon there was nothing left but ashes that were scattered by the Protector of the Air. She looked at the young Tom Riddle.

"Tom…" she began.

"You have released me, the only good part of _Him_. I can now be free," the eleven year old Tom Marvolo Riddle said, "Thank you."

He soon faded into nothing as he finally left his dark prison. Jade reentered her body as the Dragon's Fire consumed the body of Voldemort. She collapsed onto the ground as the powers of Air, Water, Earth, and Fire left her to rejoin their proper Mages. She closed her eyes, slipping into oblivion.

______________________________________________________________________________

The four Element Mages ran outside seeing the Deatheaters overpowering the light. They felt their powers return to them. Draco felt himself rise into the air as the Protector of Fire guided him to the next task. The others also joined him as they too were guided by their Protectors.

He began the incantation, "As Phoenix has she light on the darkness, so shall the Elementss…"

"Air guide me true to the heart," Harry said.

"Earth guide me true to the soul," Ron added. 

"Water guide me true to the body," Hermione said.

Down on the ground the Deatheates stopped seeing the four Elemental Mages in the air above them.

"Fire guide me true to the whole; Body, Heart, Soul, allow those who are light bring down the darkness," Draco finished.

Each element shot forth into the sky combining into smaller beams of light that hit the Deatheaters. Each Deatheater fell to the ground unconscious. Snape felt one of the beams hit him, it warmed him. But the strangest thing was that the Dark Mark vanished from his arm.

The Mages came down to the ground, collapsing into undignified heaps. Everyone outside and inside couldn't believe it was now over. The sky cleared showing the sun rising over the horizon signaling the start of a new day…


	27. Epilogue

****

Chapter 27: Epilogue

Snape ran from his dungeons to the hospital wing carrying the spell book and a potion. As he neared the hospital he was finally able to take in the damage from the battle. Most of the critical patients were sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. He sought out Dumbledore who was sitting by four beds. Each one contained an unconscious Element Mage.

"Albus, how are they?" he asked.

"They will be fine, but Ms. Black is truly dying," he said.

"Albus I have the cure," Snape said.

"Hurry we must get it to her," Albus Dumbledore said.

Both he and Snape apparated to St. Mungo's. They quickly headed to her room. When they arrived Snape finally saw how pale she was. He gave her the potion, hoping it will work. Soon Jade stirred on the bed, but she did not wake…

________________________________________________________________________

"Jade wait up," Draco yelled.

"Sorry, don't want to miss the train," she said excited about finally seeing her new home.

Sirius had told her and Harry it was near the Weasley's which was great.

"So where are you staying?" Jade asked.

Draco's mother had gone insane after hearing her husband had been killed. He was just glad that everything was slowly becoming normal again.

"At Hogwart's until one of my family members decides to take me, if any that is," he told Jade.

"Sorry about that, maybe you can come over for a while, I will owl you," Jade told him as she boarded the train.

"Bye Jade, I'll owl you as well," Draco shouted, "See you next year."

"Bye," Jade said one last time as the train pulled away from the station.

Jade headed into the compartment at the back, where Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lee Jordan, the twins, and Ginny sat. All their guardians were also there, sleeping. Jade sat down next to Lee Jordan.

"Do you think everything will ever be normal again?" Harry asked as he tossed aside the_ Daily Prophet_.

"Probably not," Ginny said.

"Anyone for Exploding Snaps?" George asked.

"Sure," Everyone piped in.

They soon pulled into King's Cross. As they unloaded from the train, the friends said good-bye to Lee Jordan, telling him good-luck. Jade and Harry went through the barrier and met up with Sirius and Lupin. They said their good-byes to the Weasleys and Hermione, saying they will try to have them over during the summer.

Sirius loaded Harry's and Jade's trunks into the back of a Ford Nova, teal green, before getting in. jade soon fell asleep dreaming of her new home and the new beginnings the Element Mages and Phoenix Mage have been able to give the whole wizarding world.

No one knew exactly how it was that Voldemort was defeated. No one except the Order of the Phoenix and even they have forgotten as the Order of the Phoenix slept once again until called upon to protect the innocent from darkness and evil.

The Element Mages and the Phoenix Mage knew who they truly were but they would not reveal who the were to anyone until called upon once more. The _Daily Prophet_ only was able to report that there had been a great battle at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated for good, his ashes shown as proof. All the Deatheaters were thrown into Azkaban Prison. The wizarding world slowly took up their normal fear free lives, now knowing Voldemort was gone forever…

**__**

A. N.: I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED HARRY POTTER AND THE ELVEN CHILDE AT LAST.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 

I WILL LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO VERY MUCH IF YOU DO.

JADEDKATRINA

P.S. I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER ONE ENTITLED RESPICE, AUSPICE, PROSPICE IT IS POST HOGWARTS AND SHOULD BE INTERESTING.


End file.
